Whatever It Is
by boobtube1938
Summary: Hale Pack finds themselves running around, trying to get ready for a wedding they thought would never happen. Song inspiration: Whatever it is by Zac Brown Band.
1. Wedding

**A/N: This is just a one shot that came to me while I was listening to "Whatever It Is" by the Zac Brown Band. The plot started snaking its way through my mind and when I got home, I put the song on constant replay and this is what I got as a result. **

**Derek and Stiles' Wedding**

**Enjoy!**

**Whatever It Is**

This was the moment they both have been waiting for; two long years and the moment was finally here.

Two years can bring on many changes and challenges, but somehow, their love continued to grow, making them grow stronger by the seconds.

If you were to ask them how they did it, they would just shrug; they too did not have the answer to what allowed them to stay together for so long and survive the trials and tribulations they faced day-to-day. But, in reality, the two lovers were just meant to be, meant to spend their lives together, meant to be one.

But, today, today those hard times were behind them, forgotten, as today was the day that the two lovers become one in the eyes of the 'real' world. All preparations, running around, cake tasting, color scheme and the sacred place had been chosen; it was now time to walk down the aisle and become surrounded by their closest family members and friends.

"Where the fuck is my tie?"

"Where's my other shoe?"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Where are the rings?"

"Do these pants make my ass look big?"

"Is everyone…" The Sheriff walked into a mad house. Lydia and Allison were standing in front of a tall mirror, trying to help the other one dress and fix each other's make-up. Scott was hopping on one foot while he was trying to get his other shoe on and tripping over boxes that were thrown on the floor.

"'Umf' I'm okay!" the young beta shouts as he gets back up, proceeding with putting on his shoe.

Mr. Stilinski smiles at his extended family. Ever since he found out about the whole werewolf thing, or 'furry little problem' as Stiles liked to call it, the Sheriff grew fond of having the pack around and wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, he didn't like Derek at first, and possibly shot the man when his son brought him over for the first time, but now, Derek was part of the family, and today was setting it in stone.

The older Stilinski man looked around the room, his brow drawing together, seeing that his son was nowhere to be found. "Has anyone seen Stiles?" All heads shoot up, shock and confusion written on their faces.

Scott started to panic first, "Shit! Shit! Shit! I lost Stiles! Derek's going to kill me!" the young man started pacing back in forth in the small room of the church that was serving as a temporary dressing room for the wedding party, minus Derek, Jackson and Danny, who were on the opposite side of the church getting ready.

"Ok, ok, we were…." Scott started mumbling to himself, trying to think of where he might have lost Stiles. His eyes would grow in excitement when he thought he had an idea of where his best friend was but as soon as the light bulb flashed, Scott would shake his head and continue to pace and think.

The two girls in the room were starting to panic whilst watching their fellow pack mate pulling at his hair in frustration.

"How the hell did you loose him, Scott? Five miles, five miles you two drove…" Lydia stops her rampage, unaware that she was signaling her inner wolf. "The bathroom." All eyes were on her. "He's in the bathroom." Scott starts to head to the bathroom when Lydia stops him. "Sheriff, I think you better go."

Scott stands where he is as the Sheriff nods his thanks and starts off towards the bathroom, which was right down the hallway.

The door to the room was locked. Sheriff Stilinski put his ear up to the door, listening and he could hear it, heavy and shaky breathing; the Sheriff knocks. "Stiles?"

A moment of silence

"Stiles, can I come in?"

Shuffling behind the door, click of the lock, the door opens and the father steps into the lighted room. Mr. Stilinski took in the appearance of his son, who was standing in front of him. Stiles' cheeks were streaked with shed tears, his eyes were red and his chest was rising and falling heavily.

"Stiles." The Sheriff brought his only child into a warm embrace; sobs wracked through the younger man's body as he allowed more tears to be shed, through the sobbing, Stiles' voice could be heard.

"I-I wish s-she was h-here."

"I know, me too, but she is here, she has always been here." Stiles' sobs started to diminish as he listened to his father talk. "She would be so proud of you. Everything that you have done, everything that you will do, she'd be so proud."

oOo

"How are you not freaking out? I'm not the one getting married and I'm freaking out!" Jackson was running about the room, trying to get himself dressed.

Danny and Derek were smoothing out their suits and tying their ties as they watched Jackson.

"Jacks, chill."

"Danny, how the hell do you expect me to 'chill'?" Danny stood in his friend's path and placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Everything is fine, just look at Derek, he's completely calm; isn't that right Derek?" No response. "Derek?" Danny and Jackson turned to face their alpha, who was now sitting on the couch, eyes staring at nothingness and little beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Derek? You ok man?" Danny and Jackson walked over to their alpha and knelt down in front of Derek.

"I'm getting married."

"This can't be good."

"I-I'm getting married."

"Yes, we established this two months ago."

"Danny, what do we do?"

"I…" Derek shot up from his position on the couch, making a dash for the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny and Jackson scrambled, blocking their alpha from escaping.

"I-I can't, I can't do this."

"Yes you can and you will."

"What if Stiles doesn't want to? What if he doesn't say 'I do'?"

"Derek, chill, everything is going to be fine." Danny tries soothing the alpha and looks to his fellow pack mate for some help.

"H-he's right. You're going to finish getting dressed, go out into the sanctuary and watch Stiles walk down the aisle, all smiles directed directly at you and only you." Derek's shoulders started to loosen up, which Jackson and Danny took as a signal to embrace their alpha, comforting felling surrounding Derek as he felt his pack.

He could feel Jackson and Danny's wolf; he could feel Allison and Lydia's love and Scott's nervousness. But most of all, he could feel his mate.

"Stiles!" Derek starts to turn around to make his way through the door but was stopped once more.

"Nuh uh, you are not going to him."

"But…"

"No, I'll go check on him if you want but you are not leaving this room until it is time." Danny ordered. "Jackson, make sure he doesn't step one foot out of this room while I go check on the others." Jackson nodded, but he was just as equally nervous as the alpha standing beside him.

Danny left the room, making his way to the other side of the church.

oOo

Stiles' crying had ceased when the father-son duo sat on the floor of the bathroom, talking about old times and laughed at the memories.

Mr. Stilinski had his arm wrapped around his son's shoulders, while Stiles' head rested against his father's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." Stiles continued to stare at the tiled floor. "Who would have thought that little hyperactive kid would be here, getting ready to get married?"

"Hey!" The Sheriff chuckles.

"Just remember that no matter what, I will always love you."

"Love you too, dad."

oOo

"It's Danny, let me in." The door opens, revealing the three occupants of the room. "Where's Stiles? Is he ready? The ceremony is starting in five minutes."

"Stiles is with his father." Lydia answers. "How's Derek?"

"He almost jumped out the window but I have Jackson watching him."

"I can't believe this day is finally here." Scott was sitting on the couch.

"It's about damn time that those two get married." Danny replies, looking down at his watch. "Shit! The ceremony is supposed to start like now!"

Scott stood up, "I'll get Stiles." Scott and Danny walk out of the room together, going in different directions to gather the two lovers. Scott reaches the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Stiles, it's time."

oOo

Light piano music starts playing in the church as Derek, followed by Danny and Jackson, walk into where the wedding will be taking place. The small church was filled with Scott's mother, Stiles' aunts, uncles and cousins and old friends of the Hales.

The music switched, signaling that it was time for Stiles to start his walk down the aisle, the last time that he will be known as Stiles Stilinski.

Behind the double doors, Stiles fixes his suit nervously. His father places his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You ready?" too nervous to talk, Stiles shakes his head as his response. The doors were about to open when Stiles stops them. "Stile?"

"I-I have to talk to Derek."

"He's just right out there, can't it wait?"

"J-Just give me a moment." The Sheriff turns around, letting his son have his space. "Derek." Stiles whispers, immediately getting his mate's attention; through their bond, they can talk to one another in complete silence.

"Stiles? Everything ok?"

"E-everything's perfect, I-I just… I love you."

"Love you too, Stiles."

The conversation ends, both lovers smiling and knowing that this is where their new life will begin, a chapter ending and a new one beginning.

Stiles turns to his father. "I'm ready."

The double doors open.

oOo

"It is my pleasure to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Hale!" Whistling and cheers echo throughout the dance hall as Stiles and Derek enter, their hands intertwined. The newly weds walk to the center of the dance floor and dancing their first song as husband and husband.

As the two swayed side to side, lost in each other's eyes, other guests slowly made their way to the dance floor.

"I love you." Stiles smiles, never breaking eye contact with the love of his life; their lips connect in a deep, passionate kiss, filled with impossibly more love.

Breaking from the kiss, Stiles smiles mischievously, pulling Derek's head closer to his to whisper something in Derek's ear.

Derek's head snaps up, eyes flashing red in excitement. The alpha picks up his mate, carrying him out of the reception bridal style. The others of the pack were too busy dancing the night away to hear the strong howl from their alpha, claiming his mate in every way possible.


	2. Honeymoon

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't expect to get the response I did with the first chapter. At first, 'Whatever It Is' was just going to be one chapter, focusing on the wedding but due to all the wonderful alerts, I have decided to continue this story with some shots of Derek and Stiles' life after marriage.**

**Song inspiration: 'I Won't Let You Go" by James Morrison (go check him out, he's amazayn!)**

"Here is your key to your room. Enjoy your stay here in Athens."

"Thank you." Derek grabs the key from the counter, turning around to face his mate, who was standing still, looking at the structure and pure beauty of the place. It was like as if stepping back in time. The ceiling was craftily hand painted, the walls were pearl in color. The floor underneath was created by large marble slats and covered with a rug, displaying two warriors in the middle of a life or death battle. Off to the left, a winding stair case that lead to the heavens.

"Derek, h-how did you… how are you able to afford this?" Derek wraps his free arm around Stiles' waist, directing him towards their room. After a few minutes, the two lovers come to stand in front of a door; Derek puts the key into the lock, listening for the click and then waits for Stiles to enter the room first.

The room was scattered with red rose petals, lighted white candles and champagne in an ice bucket. Songs of Aphrodite danced on the wind.

_When it's black_

_Take a little time to hold yourself_

_Take a little time to feel around before it's gone_

Every detail of the room was simple but yet very elegant. The walls and bed were an off white and tied together with gold that created frames for the pictures and the bed's head board. On the opposite side of the room were double doors, which, when opened, lead out into the private pool area.

Stiles was admiring the view of the pool area and the fading light of the sun. Two strong arms snakes around his waist, pulling him close to the body behind him. Soft lips came in contact with his cheek. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Stiles blushes and turns around in the embrace to face Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. The two lovers look deeply into each other's eyes; seeing their past, present and future. Every emotion could be seen just as strongly as it was felt, all the pain and suffering the two had suffered through out the years did not matter, as long as they had the other, nothing was impossible.

_You won't let go but you still keep on falling down_

_Remember how you save me now from all of my wrongs_

_Yeah_

Slowly, their heads moved closer, allowing their lips to brush. The kiss wasn't hesitant; it was loving, slow and passionate.

Derek lifts Stiles up, who wraps his legs around Derek's waist as he is carried to the waiting bed. The alpha gently lays his lover on the bed, hovering over the younger man, but never breaking the kiss.

_It there's love just feel it_

_And if there's life we'll see it_

_This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_

Stiles ran his hands through Derek's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Rough hands were felt at the hem of the younger man's shirt, slipping underneath, feeling the smooth, milky skin. Derek brought his hands out of the shirt, tugging on it, to which Stiles replied by allowing Derek to take the shirt off.

_I won't let you go_

Soft kisses were placed, making Stiles shudder under the tenderness of the kisses. Slowly, Derek kisses his way up to Stiles' lips, another adoring kiss shared.

Smaller hands tug at Derek's shirt. The alpha broke the kiss to take the shirt off and toss it to the side, forgotten.

_Say those words_

_Say those words like there's nothing else_

_Close your eyes and you might believe_

_That there is some way out_

_Yeah_

Tonight was not about the heat of the moment, it was much, much more than that. It was expressing their love to one another in every way possible. It was about expressing their feelings that they could not find the words for, all the times when they sat in complete silence, enjoying the unspoken words of love.

Tender hands roamed silky skin, gently removing the remaining articles of clothing.

_Open up_

_Open your heart to me now_

_Let it all come pouring out_

_There's nothing I can't take_

Derek and Stiles became one, sharing the love that they have wanted to express for so long, to find the hidden secrets of the other, being completely vulnerable, but not being afraid to let their walls down to allow the other one in, to see who they truly are.

_And if there's love just feel it_

_And if there's life we'll see it_

_This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_

_I won't let you go_

The two lovers made love well into the night as the Night Goddess was watching over her children, the stars lighting the way for lost souls.

Derek was Stiles', just as much as Stiles was his.

Light pools of brown and brilliant blue eyes were once again looking at each other, their gazes never faltering.

_If your sky is falling_

_Just take my hand and hold it_

_You don't have to be alone, alone yeah_

Derek lies beside Stiles, pulling the smaller man closer and wrapping him in warmth. Stiles snuggles into Derek's side, his head on his lover's shoulder and hand tracing patterns on his chest.

"I love you." Derek can feel Stiles' smile against his body.

"Love you too, Derek."

_I won't let you go_

_I won't let_

_I won't let you go_

Silence blankets the two lovers. Stiles drifts off to a peaceful slumber with Derek staying awake, watching over his mate as he sleeps. Derek looks to the luminous moon beyond the window; thinking about the family that he had lost and the family that he had gained. Derek's life was finally where he wanted it and he couldn't wait to see what was in store for him and Stiles.

_No, I won't let _

_I won't let you go_

_I won't let you go_

oOo

Sweet melodies of birds floated on the wind, the sunlight kissing bare skin. A sliver of sun peaked through the blinds, making the sleeping form flutter his chocolate eyes open.

Soft pink lips turn into a smile when the younger man sees his beloved soul mate leaning against the post just out side of the room, leading to the pool area. The light hit the man's godly shaped figure perfectly. Every muscle defined in the sun, forest green eyes were as luminous and guiding as a light house bringing a ship home.

Stiles gets out of bed to wonder over to his husband. The younger man wraps his loving arms around Derek's waist, kissing him on his shoulder. Derek turns around in the embrace to face Stiles.

Loving eyes looking deep within each other's soul, their lips brought together for another kiss.


	3. Adoption

**A/N: Chapter takes place about a year after the wedding, so it's a little bit out of order, but I got the idea and I just couldn't wait to see the plot come to life.**

**I hope that I captured the essence of a little kid if they were in Lance's position.**

"Stiles, stop pacing back and forth."

"How are you so calm? I-I mean, it's another being and he'll want every thing and what if we can't give him everything, what if he gets scared and we can't help him or what if he gets hurt…" Lips were planted on the smaller man's, making Stiles shut up and melt into the kiss.

Pulling away, Derek looked intently into his mate's eyes. "It's going to be fine. We can do this."

"But…"

"Nothing. Every thing will be fine." Derek pulls the younger man into a warm embrace. The two lovers stood, hugging each other for a moment before the office's door creaks open, revealing a middle-aged woman with beehive, white hair.

"Mr. Hale…Mr. Hale." The older woman nods towards both men in greeting. "Are you ready to meet him?" Derek and Stiles look to one another, nodding and turn to face the woman, walking towards her with their hands intertwined.

Derek and Stiles make it to the door frame, Stiles closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Taking another deep breath, Stiles and Derek walk through the door, their lives forever changing in that moment.

oOo

Awkward silence filled the car as the group of three was driving home. Stiles, who was sitting in the passenger side seat, turned to look at the little boy sitting in the car seat.

The little boy, Lance, was looking around, observing his surroundings. The little boy's eyes were wide with excitement.

Stiles smiles, turning back around to face the front of the car as they make their way to the familiar dirt path leading to their cozy home.

Stiles, Derek and little Lance finally arrive at their destination. Stiles was the first one to get out of the car to walk to the back and open the door.

Derek stood back, knowing that Stiles and the little boy needed to bond, since Stiles was still a little nervous about the whole thing. The alpha knew that he too would have to have bonding time with Lance, but knew that Stiles needed to do so first.

"Hey there Lance, you ready to go see your new home?" Stiles asks the little boy as he unbuckles Lance and picking him up to carry him to the house.

Lance stays quiet while he is being carried towards the house. The little boy was sucking on his thumb and had a death grip on his favorite stuffed animal, Steve the elephant.

Finally reaching the door and entering the threshold, Stiles gently places the little boy onto the wooden floor of the newly remodeled home.

Lance looks around, eyes now filled with curiosity.

"Go ahead, look around." Stiles informs Lance, placing his hands on the boy's back and giving him a little nudge.

Hesitantly, the boy takes a step forward, head looking back and forth at the structure. Soon, Lance was walking in and out of rooms, exploring his new home. Stiles and Derek follow closely behind, watching with smiles as the boy wonders throughout the house, thumb still in his mouth and Steve by his side.

Lance explores the main floor of the house and has been in almost every room when Stiles walks over to him, picking him up. "Want to go see your room?"

Stiles and Lance, followed by Derek, ascend the stairs, going to the second floor of the house. Walking down hallway, Stiles stops just outside of a room. Opening the door, Stiles places the little boy on the floor so he can explore his new room.

The room was simple but had the feel of pack and family. Sky blue colored the walls as pictures of the pack scattered throughout the room. Toys were lined up against the walls, asking to be played with. On the right side of the room, a bed was placed, right underneath the sky window.

Derek and Stiles watch Lance walk around his room, periodically stopping to play with a toy or to touch something. The two new parents keep their eyes on the little boy, joy filling up every ounce of their bodies.

It wasn't just about the two of them anymore or just the pack; it was now about Lance as well. Lance was another new beginning.

oOo

"What do you think the little tike looks like?"

"Don't know, but I can't wait to meet him. I'm going to spoil that little boy rotten." Lydia states, impatiently waiting to arrive at the pack home to meet the newest member.

"I'm going to be his favorite uncle." Scott smirks. Jackson shoves his fellow pack member. "Hey!"

"We all know that I'm going to be his favorite uncle."

"In your dreams, Jacks." Scott and Jackson start wrestling, trying to put the other in a head lock; Jackson manages to beat Scott.

Lydia and Allison roll their eyes and loop their one arm around Danny's. "I hope those two idiots aren't his favorite, that poor kid." Danny chuckles as he leads the two ladies to the house.

Reaching the house, the pack lets themselves in, a new scent already invading their nostrils.

"Derek!..." Scott yells, all eyes staring at him. "What?"

Derek comes down the stairs, shirtless and sleep present in his eyes. Blinking, the alpha looks at his pack in front of him, yawning.

"Whoa, since when do you sleep during the day?" Jackson remarks.

"Since I got a kid." Derek slaps Jackson upside his head.

Allison and Lydia's eyes brighten at the mention of the child. "Can we see him?" The two girls ask in unison.

Derek yawns again. "Yeah, just be quiet. Stiles and Lance are sleeping." Derek leads the group up stairs to the Lance's room.

Standing in the door way, the pack peak into the room, where Stiles and Lance were peacefully sleeping. Lance was curled up in Stiles' side, head and hand resting on his daddy's stomach. Stiles had an arm wrapped protectively around the little boy, head leaning to the side where Derek had previously been.

Allison whispers, "He's so cute. You and Stiles will be great fathers." Derek smiles at the comment, still new to the idea of being a father. He never thought that it would happen, but here he was, standing outside of his son's room.

Danny pats his alpha on the back, silently congratulating Derek; Jackson and Scott follow suit and pat their alpha on the back. Allison and Lydia hug the older man.

oOo

"It looks like he adjusted well."

"For the most part, he did. There were a couple nights where we couldn't get him to sleep because he was afraid we were going to leave him."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, poor kid has already been through a lot for being only six."

"Poor baby, but now he has you and Stiles, you two will be great dads."

"Thanks Allison."

Scott butts into the conversation, "Have you and Stiles decided what you're going to do about the whole 'your family is werewolves" talk?"

"Not yet. Right now, we're just worrying about making Lance smell and feel like pack. After that we'll discuss it."

Footsteps were heard descending the stairs. A moment later, Stiles appears in the doorway with Lance in his arms.

"How long have you guys been here?" Stiles questions groggily.

"Few hours. How's little man?"

Stiles looks at the boy in his arms. "Still tired." Stiles pauses, "Lance, your papa and I want you to meet some people." Lance turns his head to the side, resting it on Stiles' shoulder and lets out a yawn. "Lance, these are your aunts and uncles. Can you say hi?"

Lance rubs his eyes, trying to clear away sleep. The little boy remains silent, still shy to talk. Allison walks up to the little boy, leaning down so she can look at the boy directly.

"Hi, Lance, I'm Allison." Lance blinks a few times. "You're going to be well taken care of, your daddy and papa here are crazy." The girl rubs the little boy's arm and retreats back to where she had been previously standing.

Danny was the next one to walk up to the little boy in Stiles' arms. "Hey little buddy, how would you like to go outside and play?" Danny looks up at Stiles to make sure the offer of taking the Lance outside was ok; Stiles nods and places the little boy on the ground.

Danny holds out his opened hand, waiting for the boy to take it. Lance looks up at Stiles, thumb now in his mouth.

"Go ahead." Hesitantly, the boy lets go of Stiles' hand and takes Danny's. Danny and Lance walk outside, the rest of the pack following behind them.

Stiles and Derek follow behind the pack and stop at the back door. The two new fathers stood in the door way watching their son and the pack bond.

In the clearing, the pack mates were playing tag. "I'll get you buddy!" Jackson yells as he chases after the little boy who was now in a fit of giggles. Jackson, once he finally caught the little boy, whispers something into Lance's ear. Smiling, Lance runs up to Stiles.

"You're it!" Lance yells as he hurriedly runs away from Stiles.

Stiles smiles brightly, tears in his eyes; ecstatic that Lance had opened up to the pack so quickly. Stiles turns to face Derek, "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You're it!" Stiles tags Derek and runs away, leaving the alpha confused but smiling in the door way.

The Hale pack continued their antics until fading light. Laughter echoed throughout the forest as the pack accepted Lance as one of their own.


	4. Shopping

**A/N: I feel as if I just threw this chapter together without much thought into it. I would start going one way but then go in a completely different direction, instead of just one…**

**Well, anyways, here's the latest shot.**

**Enjoy!**

All was peaceful in the land. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, birds singing their morning welcomes and the animals waltzing through the forest.

In the middle of the forest, stood a newly renovated house and in that house, a sleeping form trying to soak up the last minutes of nighttime. The alpha was having a delightful dream of his beloved mate on their rapidly arriving wedding day. A smirk plastered itself on Derek's lips, unaware of the hidden danger that was now lurking in the house.

Slowly and quietly, an unknown form snuck itself into the house. Not wanting to make too much noise, they take off their shoes, placing them by the front door.

Tiptoeing up the stairs to the second floor, the figure comes to stand just outside of the bedroom that contains the sleeping alpha.

Making quick movements, the unknown form makes their way to the bed.

"DEREK!" Stiles shouts as he gets on the bed and starts jumping.

Derek wakes with a jolt. "Stiles! What the hell?"

Stiles stops jumping, out of breath. "Remember what today is?" Derek looks confused and shrugs. "Today, we're going shopping."

"Shopping? For what?"

"Furniture and then we have an appointment at the tuxedo shop at noon." Derek groans. "It'll be fun! Come on, get up." Stiles kneels down, trying to push his mate out of bed. "Hey!" the younger man yells as Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, flipping them over and pinning Stiles to the bed.

Derek starts trailing kisses down Stiles' neck, stopping where neck meets shoulder. Stiles lets out a gasp, putting his hands up to Derek's bare chest.

"De…rek." Stiles stutters; Derek growls. "We're…. oh god… we're going to be…" Stiles takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The younger man starts to wiggle, trying to free himself from the older man. Somehow, Stiles manages to get free of his mate's grip.

Standing up and smoothing out his clothes, Stiles looks down at Derek, who had a look of disappointment. "Get dressed, I'll be downstairs waiting." Stiles leaves the room, leaving Derek laying on the bed.

oOo

"What do you think about this one?" Stiles asks Derek.

"We'll take it."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "That's what you said about the other couches."

"So?"

"Derek, this is a big decision. Whatever we choose is going into _our_ home."

"And…?"

Stiles walks away, going on to the next selection of couches.

oOo

"What do you think about this color?" Stiles turns around to show Derek the shade of green.

Derek shrugs his shoulders, then sees a shade of color he likes. "This one."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Derek, that's black."

"I like black."

"We're not getting black. I don't want to feel as if I'm in a prison when we're in the room…" Derek smirks, knowing where Stiles' train of thought had taken him. Stiles quickly shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts. "We are not getting black." Stiles walks down the aisle to look at more colors.

Derek sees another shade that he liked but before he could reach for it, Stiles stopped him. "No gray either!" the younger male shouted over his shoulder.

oOo

"We need brown towels for the bathroom…" Stiles starts rambling on what was needed to Derek, but Derek zoned out, wishing that he was anywhere else in the world than shopping for home décor.

Derek manages to break free of his mate and walks down each aisle, just looking. The alpha manages to find himself near the toy section of the store.

In one of the aisles, a little boy, about four, was standing in front of his father and was playing with one of the toys on display. The blond boy's eyes grew wide with excitement at the flashing lights and music coming from the toy. The father was smiling at the joy of his little boy.

Derek stares at the boy and the father, lost in his own fantasy about one day having a family of his own. He can't help but think what it would be like for a precious little boy or girl to come running to him, calling out daddy. For so long, Derek thought that having a family was not possible, that it wasn't in his cards. Then again, that's what he thought about loving someone. That he would never let himself love again, too afraid that everything would be taken from him again; then, he met Stiles.

Stiles was Derek's savior, the one who held every ounce of his heart. Maybe if it was possible for him to love again, then maybe the idea of a family wasn't so far fetched as he thought.

Slender arms were wrapping themselves around Derek's waist and hot breath could be felt on the alpha's neck. "That's going to be you someday. You'll make a great father."

oOo

"Hale party."

The Hale pack stood and followed the man to a back room where they would be trying on tuxedoes. The man turns around to face the group.

"So, who's the lucky man?"

"These two, right here." Scott smiles brightly, shoving Derek and Stiles forward.

"Ok. Do either of you have an idea of what you want?" The man looks between the two lovers, who are standing with a dear in the head lights look. Lydia notices and decides that she would take control.

"These two need to be separated." The group looks at Lydia with confusion. Sighing, Lydia answers the unasked question. "It's bad luck for the ones getting married to see what the other is going to wear. Derek, you go over there with Jackson and Danny. Scott, Allison and I will stay with Stiles." The group splits up. Lydia turns to the man.

"This one here," indicating Stiles, "wants an all white suit with light green shirt underneath and the other one wants all black with a white tie."

"We can do that. What about the others?"

"Traditional."

oOo

"Stiles, come out, we want to see."

"I-I don't think this color works."

"Don't make me come in there!" Lydia shouts through the door. She can hear a sigh and then the unlocking of the door. Stiles steps out. "Y-you look amazing!"

"I-I don't know…"

"You're so getting this! If you weren't engaged to Derek right now I would totally have my way with you." Stiles blushes.

oOo

"We're going to have some girl time." Lydia wraps her arm around Allison's arm and the two girls start to walk away when Lydia turns around to face the men. "Stiles, you come with us."

Stiles looks around at the others, confused. "Stiles!" Lydia shouts as she and Allison continue to walk; Scott and Jackson shrug their shoulders, not knowing what their mates wanted with Stiles. Rolling his eyes, from the lack of help from his pack mates, Stiles walks towards the girls.

Finding their way into the food court, Lydia, Allison and Stiles find an empty table and sit down.

"Talk to us Stiles."

"Huh?"

"Something is up, tell." Stiles looks at the two women in front of him, confused. "Stiles." Lydia raised her brow. "We know something is up, are you and Derek ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine, why do you think there's something wrong?" Lydia gave the boy a 'are you serious?' look. Sighing, Stiles starts to talk.

"Ok," Stiles pauses. "Derek saw a little boy with his father in the store today."

"And?"

"He wants to be a father."

"That's great, you two will be great fathers."

"But I can't have his children, I have an idea, but I don't know how he'll take it."

"Stiles, I'll be glad to lend my body to you and Derek for the better of the pack…"

"Wh- eww no! Sorry, Lydia but no… I was thinking about…" Stiles reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a pamphlet. "Adoption."

"Stiles, that's such a great idea." Allison practically squeals in delight.

Lydia was pouting about Stiles' comment. "The kid won't have any DNA from you or Derek…"

Stiles interrupted the girl, knowing where she was heading, "True, but there are so many children out there that need homes, it'll be unfair to bring another being into this world when there are children out there needing someone to love them."

"I think its wonderful Stiles. When are you going to tell Derek?"

"I just did." Stiles was looking in the distance, directly at Derek who was standing in the middle of the crowd with Jackson, Scott and Danny standing beside him, in pack formation.


	5. Mr Mom

"You sure you're going to be ok?"

Derek was holding little Lance on one hip, standing by the front door to say good-bye to his beloved mate. "We'll be fine." Stiles raises his brow, but looks at his watch, realizing the time.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late." Stiles kisses Derek and gives his little man a hug and kiss good-bye and walks out of the house towards the waiting vehicle to take him to the airport.

Derek and Lance watch as Stiles pulls out of the driveway, disappearing into the dense forest. "Just you and me now buddy." The alpha turns his head to look at the little boy in his arms. Lance was now completely wide awake, ready to start his day.

"How about we get some breakfast?" Lance starts to wiggle in Derek's grip, wanting down so he could run to the kitchen. Smiling, Derek put the little boy down, allowing Lance to run towards the kitchen. '_He is acting more like Stiles_ _every_ _day_.'

Derek and Stiles had officially adopted little Lance, and Steve the elephant, about two months ago. It was a rough start, but Lance was now use to his new family and loved every minute he was with the pack, even though he didn't know about werewolves yet. From what Stiles and Derek understood, Lance was born into a crack-head family and never got the love that he deserved. Child services had found out about Lance's situation and took him out of the harsh conditions when he was three. Now, one would never guess that the little boy had a troubled past; Lance was full of life and made every rainy day bright with his laughter.

The alpha finally entered the kitchen and saw Lance struggling to get up on the chair. Derek walks over to Lance, helping him up into the chair. "Ok, what would you like to eat?"

Lance was rolling the question around in his head, then his eyes widen with his idea. "Pancakes!" he shouts, smiling.

Scuffing up the Lance's hair, "Pancakes it is." Derek turns around to grab the needed ingredients.

oOo

"Here you go, buddy." Derek places a plate of pancakes in front of Lance, who hurriedly grabs the butter and syrup, almost dropping both. "Whoa, I'll do that." Derek spreads butter and pours syrup onto the pancakes. Lance picks up his fork awkwardly and starts stabbing the food, trying to pick it up to eat. "Do you need…"

"I got it papa!" Lance shoos Derek's helpful hand away. The little boy manages to cut into his food and shoving half of it into his mouth. A mixture of melted butter, syrup and pancake goo dripped down his chin.

Derek turns to grab a wet towel so he can wipe off Lance's face but when he turns around, the little boy was gone. "Lance?" Derek drops the towel as he goes in search of the little boy; he was found in the living room, playing with his toys.

oOo

"Lance! Nonononono!" A child's laugh echoes through the house as Derek dives onto the floor to grab the falling picture frames.

oOo

"Can't get me papa!"

"Come here!"

A very naked Lance was running around the house, trying to avoid taking his daily bath. Derek, who hadn't watched Stiles bathe the little boy before, was chasing butt-naked Lance, trying to get him back into the bathroom.

oOo

"Play!"

"It's nap time."

"Play! Play! Play!" Lance was jumping on his bed, dodging his papa's attempts of trying to grab him.

"Lance." Derek states sternly.

"Papa." Lance mocks back.

"Lance."

"Papa" Lance lowers his voice and puffing out his chest, trying to match Derek's deep voice and stance.

"It's nap time."

"Play!"

"That's it." Derek crawls onto the bed, able to grab the boy and bring the boy to lay on his chest. Lance started to wiggle, trying to break free of the grip.

Lance was giggling. "Papa!" Derek's stubble was rubbing against the little boy's face, giving Lance whisker bites. "Papa!"

oOo

"Hey Derek, how's parenting going?" Derek rolled his eyes. Don't get him wrong, he loved Lance, but without Stiles, it was impossible to keep the little boy under control. "That bad, huh?"

"Maybe we could watch him for a while. You know, so you can relax or whatever." Danny suggests.

"That's a great idea! Please Derek? We haven't had much time to bond one-on-one with him." Allison was pleading, wanting so badly to spend time with her nephew.

Derek considers the options. If he continued to watch the Lance, there might be a chance that he may become too tired and loose control, but if he let the others watch him, something may happen.

"Please?" Allison begs.

Sighing, "Ok, but if anything and I mean _anything_, happens to him…"

"We know, we know, you'll rip our throat out with your teeth." Scott blabs.

"That, but remember you're going to have to deal with Stiles as well."

oOo

"Higher! Higher!" Lance squeals in delight as Allison and Lydia push him on the swing.

Danny, Jackson and Scott were near by, talking, while keeping their senses on the area and the heartbeats of the other pack members.

"When do you think they're going to tell him?" Jackson asks Scott.

"I don't know. Stiles said that they wanted to wait until he was a little bit older."

"He's going to find out sooner or later, don't you think?"

"Don't know."

oOo

"Derek!" Scott shouted into the phone.

"_What's wrong?"_

"It's.. Lance…"

"_Where?" _Shuffling could be heard on the other end of the line. Derek was already heading out to the car.

"The hospital." Squealing of tires were heard in the background.

oOo

"He'll have to take these twice a day for the pain."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll see you in a couple weeks little guy. Take it easy on your arm until then." Lance was distracted by the bright orange cast on his now very broken arm. Derek picked up his son, carrying him outside to the waiting car.

"We're so sorry. One minute he was running and laughing, and then the next he was on the ground holding his arm and crying." Derek remains silent as he buckles the kid into his car seat.

Turning around, Derek looks at each member, their eyes now downcast. He walks to the driver's side of the car, stopping just before stepping inside. "Stiles will be home tomorrow." Nothing else was said as Derek closes the door to the car and drives away.

"Fuck." Was the only word exchanged between the pack as the dispersed to go to their separate vehicles.

oOo

"I'm home!" Stiles shouts when he opens the front door of the Hale home.

"Daddy!" Excitedly, Lance starts to get down from the chair he was sitting in. Derek grabs the little boy and puts him back on the couch. "Papa!"

"Shhh... Just sit here ok? I want to talk to daddy first."

"But…" Tears start to swell in Lance's eyes.

"It's a game. We're going to surprise daddy. Here." Derek grabs a nearby blanket, draping it over the little boy. "Hide under here and jump out when you hear daddy come into the room."

Lance was now giggling excited to be playing a game.

"Derek?" Stiles calls from the other room. Derek looks back at the 'hidden' form of Lance and gets up off the couch to greet his mate.

"Stiles." The two lovers embrace, kissing.

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Stiles. I'm glad you're home."

"Where's Lance?" Stiles notices that Lance hadn't come out to greet him.

"Umm… well he's hiding, but there's something you should know…"

Derek's tone made Stiles begin to worry. "Where is he?" Stiles' tone was now a mixture of worry and anger.

"Living room."

Stiles, followed by Derek, walks into the living room. "Lance" Giggles from under the blanket were heard before the little boy pulled the covers back, and yelling 'boo!'

"I scared you Papa!" Stiles was motionless when the orange cast was revealed. Stiles walks over to Lance to hug him and pick him up.

His voice was sweet and caring "You sure did buddy. What happened to your arm?"

Lance was smiling, he was proud of the cast, thinking it made him look cool. "I broked it."

"How did you break it?"

"I-I at park."

"What were you doing?"

"Playing."

"With?"

"Aunts and uncles."

"Where was your papa?" Lance shrugs his shoulders. "How about you go play?" Stiles sets Lance on the floor and the little boy runs out of the room to go play with his toys.

Stiles turns to Derek. "Before you…"

"What the hell Derek! How the fuck did you allow him to break his arm! Where were you? Why was the pack watching him?" Stiles pauses. "Who?"

"Well, Lance was…"

"Who. Derek."

"It really wasn't a particular person's fault…"

"Who. Was. Watching. Him?"

"Jackson and Scott."

"Call them."

"What?"

"You heard me, do your alpha call, get their asses here."

"Stiles…" Stiles wasn't having it. He pushes Derek outside to the porch. Derek was worried for his pack. Stiles may not be a werewolf, but he was still an alpha's mate and had power. Derek, the almighty Derek Hale, was shaking when he called his pack.

Fifteen minutes later, the pack was emerging from the forest, Scott first.

"Derek, is everything… Shit! Stiles we, I, can explain…"

Scott found himself on the unforgiving earth, a red hand print outlined on his face. Stiles walks over to Jackson.

"Stilinski…" Jackson wasn't able to finish because he too found him in the same position as he fellow pack mate.

Stiles walks back towards the house, shouting over his shoulder. "It's time to eat!"


	6. Webber

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head when I was thinking about giving Lance a sibling. Instead of having a baby being dropped off on the Hale porch, I decided to go a different way. There will definitely be more chapters with the new character. He has to bond with the pack, especially his new brother, Lance.**

**Phew, two chapters within 24 hours? Craziness! But I was excited for this idea, so here it is; hope I didn't rush it and that it sounds ok.**

**My cat's looking at me, telling me that it's time for bed, yes; she is my alarm clock for everything… so I leave you wonderful readers with this latest chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on!"

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Where else do you expect us to go? At least we can hide here for the night."

"Andy…"

"Webber, it'll be fine."

"But what if people live in the house?"

"Hence the fact why we're taking this house; if someone is home, we'll be able to hide within the woods." The two boys, Andy and Webber, quietly as possible, sneak up on the sleeping house. "Under here." Andy points to the space under the front porch.

Webber hesitates, trying to see his surroundings but fails due to the darkness. He finally follows Andy's lead and crawls under the porch through a broken piece of lattice.

Andy quickly fell into a deep slumber, not bothered by the fact that he was sleeping under some random person's porch.

Shuffling

Webber closes his eyes, '_It's only the wind. It's only the wind_.'

Snapping of twigs

Webber sat up, hitting his head off of the underside of the porch. He holds his breath, trying not to scream out in pain. Rubbing his head, Webber comes to the conclusion that he was imagining things and that there was nothing trying to get him; he lies back down and finally drifts off to sleep.

oOo

The early morning light was shining through the cracks of the porch. Webber flutters his eyes open and was faced with a small child's face. "What the…!" Webber shoots up, hitting his head off of the porch again. Andy was woken up by the noise.

"Webber!" Andy turns around and blinks his eyes a few times, making sure that he is seeing things right. "I- is that a kid?"

"It looks like it doesn't it?"

"Where'd he come from?"

"My butt."

"Hardy-har-har. Get rid of him before whoever comes to look for him."

Webber rolls his eyes, then turns to face the little boy. "Hey there little guy…" Webber tries to reach for the little boy, but fails when the little boy scurries from the confines from under the porch and starts yelling.

"PAPA!"

Andy scurries and runs from under the porch, making a quick get-away and leaving Webber to fend for himself.

oOo

"Why were you sleeping under our porch?" Derek was trying the best he could to keep the alpha wolf under control but was getting harder every second the kid in question didn't answer.

Webber was too frightened and still in shock from being pulled from under the porch, only to be carried upside down into the house and plopped onto a chair.

Stiles walks up to Derek, placing his hand on the alpha's shoulder and whispering something in his ear. Derek takes a second, not wanting to leave his mate alone with the hoodlum, but finally walks out of the room.

Stiles watches Derek leave and then turns his attention to the boy in the chair. Stiles could tell that the kid didn't have a great home life or was homeless from his appearance; dirt smeared on his face, hair matted, clothing tattered and the fact that he was sleeping under the porch.

The older man pulls up a chair and places it in front of the unknown boy and sits down. "Sorry about that, he's a little… territorial. He doesn't like uninvited guests in his territory." The boy remains silent. "I'm Stiles by the way."

Webber starts to open his mouth to answer, but thinks against it.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Stiles getting right to the point.

Webber averts his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no. Do you have anyone that you need to contact?"

Silence

Stiles thinks for a moment, "How about I take you to the bathroom so you can clean up, then we can talk? Whatcha say?" Stiles stands up and starts to walk out of the room, the notices the unknown boy was not following him. "Are you coming?"

oOo

"Here's a towel. The shampoo and soap are already in the shower. You can just pile your close up on the floor; I'll bring in some clean clothes. We should have something that will fit you. When you're done, come back downstairs." Stiles left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Webber to himself.

It has been a while since the boy actually had a shower. Ever since his parents abandoned him, five months ago, he has been constantly moving and eventually found Andy. But now, it was just him with Andy completely leaving him behind.

Webber eventually steps into the shower, allowing the warm, welcoming water cascade down his body; the once clear water was now murky and muddy.

oOo

Webber makes his way back downstairs, walking into the kitchen where he was previously.

"Feel better?" Stiles asks upon seeing the newly cleaned and clothed boy. "Come, have a seat."

It was just Stiles and Webber, the unknown child and 'Derek' were not around.

"Let's start off by you telling me your name."

"Webber."

"You can talk." Stiles jokes. "Ok, Webber, why were you under our porch?"

"My… ah… my friend and I…"

"Your friend? Where is he now?"

"Gone."

Stiles was taken back by the answer, shocked that a someone could leave their friend behind. "Ok, well, umm, do you have anyone to call?" Webber downcasts his eyes. "Do you have a place to stay?" No reply.

oOo

"We can't take him in."

"Derek, he has no place to go."

"Stiles, he was sleeping under our porch!"

"So? He needs a home."

"He isn't some lost puppy, Stiles." Stiles was looking up at Derek with his doe-like eyes. "Stiles…"

"We can't just let him wonder about, not having a place to go. What if it was Lance?"

oOo

"This is where you will be staying. We'll take you shopping later when the others come, Lydia will want to go with us. Until then, make yourself comfortable." Stiles leaves the room, allowing Webber to get comfortable in his new room.

Webber stands in the middle of the room, looking around and not sure of exactly what to do. The boy finally walks over to the bed and lies down and eventually drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

oOo

"You just allowed him into your house?"

"He doesn't have a home, Jackson."

"But you don't even know this boy."

"I don't care; you should have seen him this morning. He needs a home."

"Do you even know this kid's name?"

"Webber."

"What type of name is that?" Stiles glares at Jackson.

"Stiles, I think you're doing the right thing. So when are we going to meet this boy?" Allison asks.

"He's in the guest room right now, sleeping I think. But whenever he wakes up and comes down here. Are you and Lydia up for shopping? The kid has no clothes."

Allison and Lydia's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Hell yeah!"

oOo

"Good, you're awake. Webber, I would like you to meet some people. Over there is Jackson and Lydia. Then Allison and Scott and sitting beside Scott is Danny." The pack greets the boy. "Everyone, Webber."

Little hands were pushing Stiles and Webber away from each other. Lance squeezes his way through the two and stands in front of Webber, staring up at the older boy. "Lance, can you say hi to Webber?"

"Hi." Lance turns around and runs out the back door to play.

Webber looks around at the faces in front of him, recognizing three faces. "You all went to Beacon Hills?" It was the first time he talked without being asked a question.

Scott replies first. "Yeah."

"Scott, Danny and Jackson?"

"Yup, that's us."

"No way! You're, you're… lacrosse… states…"

Scott, Jackson and Danny smile, "Yeah, that's us."

"Hey! I was on that team too!" Stiles protests but Webber was blinded by the fact that he was in the presence of the three best players of Beacon Hill's lacrosse team.

The four of them talked for hours about lacrosse. Stiles, Lydia and Allison left the room.

"I think we have just added another member to the pack." Stiles whispers as he drapes his arms around Lydia and Allison's shoulders, walking out to the front porch to enjoy the beautiful summer day.

"What about Derek?" Lydia states with a twinkle in her eye, knowing that whatever Stiles wanted, he got, no matter what.

"He'll manage. He should be home right about now…"

The alpha was driving up the dirt path, putting it in park and stepping out. Stiles stands up. "Hey Derek…"


	7. Bonding

"I think I'm going to take Webber into town tomorrow to get him enrolled into school." Stiles was pulling the blanket over his body, getting ready for bed.

Derek was also getting into bed, getting under the covers and pulling his mate close to his side and wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist. "Only been married for a little over a year and we have a six and a 16 year old."

"And you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if we didn't have Lance or Webber."

"I can think of a few." Derek rolls on top of Stiles, kissing the younger man's neck.

Stiles was laughing "D-Derek, they'll hear us." Derek kisses his mate on the lips, deep and hungry.

oOo

Lance was on the prowl; his feet making the floor creak below him. Little Lance walks down the dark hallway and stops in front of a closed door that had noise coming from it. Reaching up, the little boy grabs the doorknob and turns it, opening up the dimly lit room in front of him.

"Lance? What are you doing out of bed?"

"No sleepy."

Webber pats to the spot beside him. "Come on."

Smiling and running to the bed, Lance jumps up and cuddles into Webber's side.

oOo

"Tell story."

"I don't know any stories."

"Make up."

Webber looks down at Lance, who was cuddled into his side, his head resting on his chest. "Ok, let me think… Once upon a time…"

oOo

"Color!"

"I don't have crayons."

"I get them!"

oOo

"Where your parents?"

Webber thinks back to the day his parents left him. He was out with a group of friends, playing and when he returned home, the house was vacant. "I-I don't know."

"Daddy and Papa gots you now. Y-you my brother." Lance was beaming with joy.

Webber tightens his grip on Lance

oOo

"Lance…" Stiles opens the door leading into his son's room. "Lance?" Stiles starts to panic when he notices that the little boy is not in the room. "Derek!"

Derek runs down the hall when he hears his mate's yell. Without looking, Derek knew what Stiles was so worried about. The alpha zoned in on the little boy's heartbeat. "Webber."

Walking briskly down the hallway, Derek and Stiles came to the door leading to Webber's room. Opening the door, the two parents were not expecting the sight in front of them.

Webber had his body wrapped around Lance, hugging him close to his body. Both boys were fast asleep.

Quietly shutting the door, Stiles and Derek let their two sons sleep.

oOo

"Webber, can you come in here for a moment please?" Webber comes to stand just outside of the room. He's never been in Stiles' and Derek's room, but he doesn't feel like he should enter such a private place. So Webber stands at the entrance of the room, looking in.

Stiles was pacing about the room, getting dressed. "Derek and I have some errands to run and Lance will be cranky if we take him, do you think you could watch him until we get back?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Great. You know where everything is. We'll be back later." Stiles walks past the boy standing in the doorway.

"Ready Stiles?" Derek comes up to his mate, placing his hand on Stiles' lower back.

"Yeah, let's go." Stiles turns to Webber, "If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of us." Stiles and Derek walk down the stairs and out of the door, leaving Webber with Lance.

oOo

"Where daddy and papa?" Lance was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"They had to do a few things. It's just you and me for a while Lance."

"Cool!"

oOo

Lance was running around the house, disobeying Webber. The teenage boy was about to give up and call for help, but decides against it.

"You want to play a game?" Lance stops dead in his tracks, turning around to face the older boy.

"Game!"

"Ok, ummm, let's…" Webber was trying to think of a game or at least some activity that Lance would enjoy. "How about we make a fort?"

"Fort!" Lance starts to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Ok, go grab blankets and bring them into the living room."

Lance runs down the hallway and into his room to grab blankets. Webber goes into the living room and starts rearranging the furniture to make sturdy walls for the fort.

Few minutes went past before Lance was carrying blankets into the living room.

oOo

"Shh." Webber tells the little boy when they hear the front door unlock. Lance was trying to hold back his excitement, but was giggling.

Stiles' and Derek's voices could be heard as they entered the house. "Lance, Webber, we're home!" Stiles shouts. Stiles looks at Derek when the boys don't come out to greet them.

Derek smiles, hearing what Webber is telling Lance. The alpha places a finger to his lips, telling Stiles to be quiet.

Sneaking into the living room, Derek and Stiles are faced with the living room out of place and a 'building' in the middle.

"I wonder where Lance and Webber are?" Stiles raises his voice so that the two boys could hear.

"I don't know." Derek follows Stiles' actions and giggling could be heard from under the covers.

Lance couldn't contain his excitement anymore, so the little boy jumps out of the fort, attacking his parents. Webber crawls out of the fort and watches the family interact, wishing that it was he that had a close family. The teen was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Stiles calling his name.

"Webber."

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

oOo

Comfortable silence fell between Stiles and Webber as they walk through the forest, until Webber broke the silence.

"What's the story about you and Derek?"

Stiles smiles, "I knew you were going to ask sometime. We met when I was in high school, hated each other then but after spending time together, we found out that there was something there."

"You guys just seem so…"

"Different? Yeah, trust me, we're complete opposites. He's all broody and I'm hyper all the time. But, we make it work." Stiles pauses. "Webber, if you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to your parents?"

Webber took in a shaky breath. "They left; went out to play with some friends and when I got back home, they weren't there."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They were barely ever there anyways."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you have Derek, Lance and I and the rest of the group. They've really come to care about you."

Webber's head pops up, "Y-you…"

"You didn't think we'd just clothe and feed you then leave you on the street did you? We may hide ourselves away from the rest of the world, but we're not cold-hearted people." Stiles wraps his arm around Webber's shoulder. "You are part of the family now and whether you like it or not, you're now stuck with us. Lance loves having you as a bigger brother."

Webber was silent.

"Derek and I are young, just married and have a six year old son. We have a very dysfunctional family but each and everyone of us world die for the other and you're no different." Stiles turns to look Webber directly in the eyes. "We want you to have a place where you can call home, where you feel safe and you feel the warmth of family. We're still learning and we're going to make mistakes but Derek and I have been talking and, if you're ok with it, we'd like to make you an official member of the family. You don't have to call us dad or papa, whatever you're comfortable with." Stiles chuckles. "But we'd be glad to call you our son."

Webber remains still for a second, trying to process what Stiles was telling him. Once the information sort of made sense, the teen had tears in his eyes and embraces Stiles. That was the only confirmation Stiles needed.

Stiles, Derek, Lance and the rest of the pack had considered Webber part of the pack when he first arrived in their lives, but now, now it was going to be official. Webber was pack.


	8. Reveal

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had difficulty writing this chapter.**

**I started with a darker side, but then decided against it. Then I thought of another plot with some dark and light moments but didn't like how it was going.**

**So…this is what I came up and this is the final result. This shot could be better but for now, this will have to do. If I get a better idea, I'll probably write it and take this chapter down and upload the better idea.**

**Any whooo… here's the newest chapter…**

Webber had quickly fallen into the pack's routine and started to notice some things.

When someone was hurt, the hurt person would look for Stiles and Stiles would comfort them.

Derek always gave the orders and the others would do as they were told.

At dinner, Stiles, Derek and Lance would be served first then Webber and then the others.

The family does not go out too often, but when they do, they either go into the woods or they take the car and drive out of town, being gone the entire day.

Once a month, a group of people, who he later found out were the Argents, would come over and everyone, except for himself and Lance, would go into the study and talk for hours.

Webber found it strange, but he did not question it; just chalked it up to being some family business or something.

"Webber!" Stiles voice drifts up the stairs. Webber quickly grabs his book bag and rushes down the stairs and into the living room. "Derek's going to take you to school today."

oOo

The pack was over at the house. Lance and Webber were at school.

"What are we training today?"

"There's none today, Stiles and I want to talk to you all."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

The pack files into the living room and take a seat, waiting for their alphas to inform them what is going on.

"Stiles and I have been talking and we believe that it's time to introduce Lance and Webber to the supernatural world."

"Are you going to turn them?"

"Not yet. We have agreed that we'll wait until they turn 18 and then if they want the bite, but we will not force them to do so."

"How are you going to tell them?"

"That is where you guys come in."

oOo

"Where's Derek?" Webber asks when he sees that Allison was his ride home for the day.

"Everyone is back at the house."

"Everyone? Is everything ok?" Webber was use to the others being around, but normally when everyone was at the house, a private meeting was happening in the study.

Allison just smiles, "Everything's fine."

oOo

"We're back!"

"In the kitchen!"

Allison walks down the hallway carrying Lance. Webber was close behind. When the teen enters the kitchen, he notices that there is a great amount of food.

"Are we having a party?"

"You could say that." Stiles replies. "Why don't you go and get changed into something more comfortable? It's going to be a long night."

oOo

The Hale pack was laughing and conversing around the crackling fire pit out in the clearing; while soft, upbeat music playing in the background.

Stars and lightning bugs were the only source of light while the Night Goddess awakes to perch high in the sky, calling her children to her.

All the wolves could feel the shift in the winds, the humans, the ones that knew the secret, could also feel the shift. Webber and Lance remained unaware about what was about to happen.

Derek looks to his mate. Stiles nods and Derek stands up, making sure that everyone could see and hear him.

"Webber, Lance, please stand." Lance excitedly stands up and walks over to his father with a smile plastered on his face. Derek places his hand on top of the little boy's head, ruffling Lance's hair. Webber, on the other hand, takes his time, not sure what is going to happen. Derek and the other wolves could feel Webber's uncertainty.

"Tonight is not just a normal night. Tonight, our Mother shines her light down upon us, her children, allowing us to shed this skin and run as one by her guiding light." Derek is not just addressing Lance and Webber. "On this day, our pack adds two more souls; Webber and Lance. They have been part of this pack from the first time they stepped into our lives, but tonight, they'll finally know the meaning of 'pack'."

The betas get out of their seats to stand in formation behind their alpha. Stiles walks over to grab the little boy. Webber remains still, watching and waiting.

Derek tilts his head to the sky, howling.

Scott, Danny and Jackson do the same.

The alpha and the betas lower their heads, wolf-like features present on their faces. Glowing eyes look forward.

Stiles, who is holding Lance, walks up to Derek. At first, Lance tries to get out of his daddy's grip but then Derek starts to talk to him.

"Papa?" Derek gently touches the boy's cheek, the way he always does when he is trying to comfort the little boy. Lance reaches out his hand, touching his father's face and giggling. "You furry." Derek smiles and kisses the little boy on the forehead and steps away to look at Webber

Stiles turns around, "Come."

Webber takes a shaky step forward and eventually makes it to stand right in front of Derek.

The teen looks deep within the crimson eyes, beyond the extra hair and fangs. Webber can see past the wolf features and finds Derek. He still doesn't believe what he is seeing, but he knows that he'll have time to talk to Derek and the others about what is going on.

Derek can sense that the boy is not scared or angry; he's curious and that's when Derek steps away, going back to the betas.

The group runs into the forest.

oOo

It was early the next morning when Stiles and Derek entered Webber's room.

"You awake?" Stiles asks.

Webber turns in the bed to face the others in the room. "We need to talk?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

Webber sits up in bed. "What was that last night?"

Stiles looks to Derek to see if the alpha wants to explain, but telling by Derek's expression, he'd rather leave the explaining to Stiles.

"As you can tell, our family isn't normal. Derek here, he comes from a long ancestry of…werewolves."

"If you would have told me that before last night, I would have said that you were smoking something."

Stiles chuckles; "People still think I'm on something. Anyways, you probably have a ton of questions. Derek and I, along with the rest of the pack, will be glad to answer any of your questions."

"Why do you keep using the word 'pack'?"

"For us, it's another word for family. You will learn the meaning soon enough."

"Is everyone a werewolf?"

"No, Allison, Lydia and I aren't."

"Oh. Can you be turned or something?"

"Yeah, Scott, Jackson and Danny were turned."

"Will…"

"You be turned? Only if you want to be and if you choose that you want it, you will only be turned after you turn 18, so it gives you plenty of time to think about it."

"What about Lance?"

"He'll have the same choices. We want him to live life right now. We'll be talking to him when he gets older, but for now, we'll just tell him the basics and get him use to the other side of his family."

"Is there anything crazy that comes with being a werewolf?"

"Heightened senses and abilities."

Webber, taking it better than Derek and Stiles thought, smiles. "My family is awesome!"


	9. Vacation

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block and SATs, a bad combination. So, to make up for the wait, this chapter is twice as long as the rest of the chapters.**

**I wrote this chapter pretty quickly so I apologize for any errors and I'm too lazy to go back and fix them, so the errors will stay part of the story, so, again, I'll apologize in advance.**

**On other news, did anyone watch the trailer for season 2? Words can't even describe how awesome the new season is going to be. Derek looks absolutely amazayn and it looks like there will be more Stiles… WOOO! We have to get the trailer to 5 million views to see the first ten minutes of the new season, so start watching, I think I'm on view 40 and it never gets old!**

"What's going on?" Webber whispers as he walks into the living room, taking a seat beside Scott.

"Don't know."

Stiles clears his throat, getting the attention of the pack. "You all are probably wondering why Derek and I called this meeting." The second in command pauses, looking at the faces in front of him. "Well, with much discussing…"

"More like blackmail and begging…" Stiles scowls at his mate.

"As I was saying, with much discussion, Derek and I have decided that we, as pack, are going to go on vacation."

The pack emits excitement; this will be the first real vacation they have gone on in a few years.

"Where are we going?" Danny is sitting on the edge of the couch.

Stiles smiles. "Derek has some family over in Europe. They live on private land and are expecting us in two days."

The pack cheered and immediately started conversing about what they were going to pack and what they were going to do during their stay in Europe. Webber, on the other hand, not so much.

Stiles goes up the teen, and sits down. "You're not excited?"

"I am, but, I don't have a passport…"

Stiles reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small blue book. "You mean this?"

oOo

"Let's go!" Derek's voice shakes the house as the rumble of feet was heard over head as the rest of the pack rushes down the stairs and out the door to run to the vehicle.

"You ready?" Derek asks his mate as he walks out the front door.

"Yeah, are the kids in the car?"

"Lance is already asleep in his car seat and Webber is a mini you."

"Great, Lance will be awake during the flight." Derek smiles as he wraps his arm around Stiles' shoulder and walking to the waiting car, placing their luggage in the trunk and getting in the driver and passenger seats.

oOo

"…and how long is this flight?" Stiles whispers into his husband's ear.

"Too long." Was the only reply from a smirking Derek.

Stiles rolls his eyes and then looks to his other side at the youngest members of the pack. Webber had the window seat and was looking out the window, wanting to watch the take off of the plane. Lance had the portable DVD player and was already half way through the movie before the plane even started moving.

The others of the pack were seated behind their alphas a couple rows back, lost in their own worlds.

Stiles smiles, realizing how lucky he is; he has a great and handsome husband, he has two loving and well behaved sons and he is surrounded by people he loves and who love him back.

The younger man looks up at Derek. "I love you."

Derek turns his head to look at his mate. "Love you too, Stiles."

Stiles rests his head on Derek's shoulder and falls asleep.

oOo

"Looks like you're about to kill someone."

Kick

Derek grits his teeth together.

Kick

"Do you want me to say something?"

Derek closes his eyes and starts breathing heavily.

Stiles turns around to face the juvenile delinquent who was the cause of the kicking and Derek's anger.

The little boy was about Lance's age and was, obviously, bored out of his mind. His father, who was sitting beside the little boy, was dead asleep and completely unaware of the dangers his son was going to inflict on himself and possibly the rest of the occupants of the plane if he continues to kick the seat in front of him.

Stiles turns in his seat to face the brat behind him. "Hi." The kid stops kicking for a second to look at the man. "I was wondering if you could stop kicking the seat."

The kid continues to kick the seat.

Stiles turns around and grabs the extra coloring book and box of crayons he had packed to keep Lance occupied on the extremely long flight.

"Do you like to color?"

A blank expression stared back at Stiles.

"Here." Stiles reaches over the seat, handing over the crayons and coloring book. The little boy just stares at the objects, then reaches his hand out to, what Stiles believes, grab the items.

"Ouch! You little… fffff-fudger!" Instead of grabbing the coloring utensils and the book, the little boy grabs Stiles' arm instead, biting him.

The little boy starts to scream, which alerts his father. The father shoots up from his seat at the sound of his son's screaming and grabs Stiles by the neck. Stiles starts to turn blue and then everything happens so fast, that the next thing Stiles knows, Derek has the man thrown against the plane's window.

oOo

"What the hell was that!" Scott yells at the two alphas, but immediately stops when he sees Derek's eyes flash crimson.

"They should have been the ones to get kicked off." Derek retorts.

The actions on the plane resulted in the pack being kicked off of the plane somewhere on the east coast. Derek and the others were standing around at the Warren Regional Airport in Ohio.

Stiles was still holding his bitten arm. "That little baaaa….bad kid bite me!" Stiles corrected himself quickly.

"So what do we do now?" Jackson questions, looking to Derek for answers.

Laughing in the background made the pack turn and look for the source of the sound. Webber was talking to a group of girls with Lance by his side.

"Looks like someone already made friends." The smirk could be heard in Scott's voice as he walks up to stand beside Stiles, who had a mischievous smile.

"Stiles, don't."

"Don't what?"

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not going to allow you to do it."

"What? I have no clue what you are talking about Scott." Stiles has a gleam in his eye.

"Leave the boy alone, he's finally talking to the opposite sex. Look at it this way, would you want your father to embarrass you in front of a group of girls?"

"That's not fair, plus, you know you want to do it too…"

"But I'm not going to stoop to your level…"

"I'm hurt." Stiles mocks.

"You're unbelievable."

Stiles laughs, then puts his plan to action. Standing on his tiptoes, Stiles starts to shout and wave, getting Webber, Lane and the girls' attention. "Webber! Over here! Over here!"

Webber face palms his rapidly reddening face from embarrassment.

The girls were giggling. "Do you know him?"

"Not at all, he must have me confused…" Webber sees that Stiles is walking towards him. "Seriously?"

"Webber, who are your friends…" Stiles was rambling on and on about nonsense.

Having enough and ready to die from embarrassment, Webber turns to Stiles. "Stiles…Stiles…DAD!" Stiles immediately stops his rambling to look at the boy.

"Did…"

"Let's go." Webber grabs Lance's hand and walks back to the rest of the pack, leaving Stiles standing still.

oOo

Derek, Stiles, Lance, Webber and the rest of the pack were currently in a rented van, driving to the nearest hotel. Stiles was silent the entire ride to the hotel.

After driving for thirty minutes, the pack finally reached their destination. Grabbing their luggage, the pack made their way to the front desk of the hotel, getting their keys to their rooms and heading off down the hallway.

Their rooms were close to one another's. Scott and Allison were right across the hall, Jackson and Lydia were right next door them and Danny had a room to himself.

Derek, Stiles, Lance and Webber were across the hall from the others of the pack.

Lance and Webber ran into the room. Lance ran to the bed and started jumping on it.

Webber, on the other hand, was walking about the room and stops to look out the window that overlooked the city.

Derek and Stiles carry in their luggage, placing it by the door.

The alpha notices that Stiles still has not said a word and is becoming increasingly worried.

"Webber, Lance, go see if Danny will take you down to the pool."

"Yay!" Lance runs out of the room and starts pounding on the door of his uncle's.

oOo

"We'll meet up with you guys later. Be good you two." Derek hugs the teen and little boy good-bye and watches the group leaves to head to the pool. The alpha turns on heel to walk back into the hotel room. Stiles was sitting on the bed. "Let's take a shower and go somewhere." Derek nudges his mate and grabs his hand to lead him to the bathroom to freshen up to go out.

Twenty minutes elapse and the two alphas get out of the shower, get dressed and leave the hotel room to explore the wonders of the city.

After walking for a while, Derek and Stiles find themselves at a park. Spotting a seat near-by, Derek guides Stiles to it and sits down. Stiles rests his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' shoulder, pulling the younger man closer to him.

Sounds of the cars, birds and children laughing were drifting on the wind and Derek and Stiles remain silent until Derek speaks.

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

No response.

"Stiles?"

"H-he called me dad."

"I would kind of hope so, he is your son."

"W-Webber called me dad."

"Really?" Derek was shocked at the revelation. Webber had been part of their family for close to a year now and never once called either one of them dad or pa or anything close to it, always their first name. "That's great, right?"

Stiles was now smiling, "Great? It's more than great. I-I just thought that he wouldn't…"

"But he did. You've done so much for him. You mean so much more to him then you will ever know."

"How did we get so lucky?"

"Just lucky I guess." Stiles shifts and gets off of the bench. "Where are you going?"

"Let's get back to the others."

Derek stands and brings Stiles close to his side and starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Derek, where are we going? The hotel is the other way."

"Thought we would take a detour."

After adopting Webber and Lance, Stiles and Derek rarely have time to themselves.

The young couple explore the city, going in and out of stores, enjoying their alone time.

oOo

The sun starts to go down over the horizon and the two lovers are walking, hands intertwined and butterflies in Stiles' stomach.

Memories of their first date flashes through his mind.

"_Stiles!" The Sheriff's voice carries up the stairs to his son's room._

_Stiles was running around his room, trying to finish getting ready. "Coming!" Stiles quickly grabs his shoes and runs downstairs._

"_In here." His father calls out._

"_Dad…" Stiles stops, seeing his father sitting at the kitchen table._

"_Stiles, have a seat." Stiles walks over to the table, sitting across from his father._

"_Is everything ok?"_

_The Sheriff looks up at his son. "Your mother would be so proud of you."_

"_Dad…"_

"_Just promise me that you will be careful."_

"_I will dad."_

_Knocking on the front door interrupts the conversation. "Coming!" Stiles shouts, getting out of his seat and hugs his father good-bye._

_Derek is awkwardly standing in front of the door, a fake smile plastered on his face with the thought of the Sheriff answering the door, but instead Stiles did. The werewolf's smile turns into a real one when he leans down to capture his mate's lips._

_oOo_

_It was starting to get dark out and the stars starting to sparkle in the sky. Derek places a blind fold over Stiles' eyes._

"_Derek, where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Are we almost there?" Stiles feels strong arms stop him and rough hands take off the blind fold._

"_Here."_

_Stiles and Derek were standing in the middle of a field and there was a blanket that was placed in the small clearing of the high grass. Derek grabs a hold of Stiles' hand and leads him to the blanket._

_The two lovers lay down. Stiles curls up into Derek's side, head resting on the alpha's chest. Derek and Stiles spend their night staring up into the vast space above, small talk shared between the two and eventually, Stiles drifting off to sleep._

_oOo_

_Derek lightly knocks on the door and the Sheriff answers, sleep present in his eyes._

"_Is he ok?"_

"_He fell asleep."_

"_Ok, you can take him up to his room."_

"_Thank-you." Derek walks into the house, past the Sheriff and going to the stairs._

"_Derek." Derek turns around. "It's late; you can stay if you want to, but no funny business." The alpha smiles his thanks then proceeds up the stairs._

"_You did this on purpose." Stiles opens one eye, hearing the alpha's accusing tone._

"_I don't hear you complaining."_

oOo

Stiles stops walking, making Derek turn around.

"You ok?"

"Thank-you."

"For what?" Derek was confused, not sure what he did to earn a 'thank-you' from his mate.

"For everything. Being the best mate in the world, listening to me when I don't shut up, allowing us to bring Lance and Webber into our lives and most importantly, giving me a place to call home."

Derek brings Stiles closer to him, capturing the younger man's lips. Pulling back, the two lovers look deep within the other's eyes.

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved me Stiles."

Another quick, passionate kiss, Stiles and Derek continue their moonlit walk back to the hotel to regroup with the rest of the pack.

Upon returning to the hotel, Stiles and Derek were greeted by Lance running up to them.

"Daddy! Papa!"

"Hey there buddy, did you have fun with the others?" Stiles asks the little boy, who he was holding.

"Uh huh. They teach me cannon ball in pool!"

"Really?" Stiles looks at the group in front of him. The others avoid the gaze, smirking.

Webber walks into the room, looking at Stiles and Derek in the doorway.

"Hey, dad, pa."

Derek turns his head to look at Stiles, who was smiling.

Stiles whispers in Derek's ear. "I could totally get use to that."

Derek had a large grin on his face, "Me too."


	10. Brooke

**A/N: This is one of the chapters that I have been working on, actually, I just started this thing early this morning while I was in the middle of writing the other chapter.**

**I'm about half way through with the other chapter involving the Sheriff, I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, but I'll continue with that plot and see how it turns out.**

**Other news, on my blog, I posted a snippet of a story that I have been working on for a while now and I think it's time for me to have some one look over the story's progress. I like the story idea, but I'm not sure that it is at its full potential, so if someone, _anyone_, is interested in helping, let me know… thanks :)**

"G-go…"

"Stiles! Stiles!"

Rustling of leaves announces the arrival of an approaching body.

"Stand up."

Webber shakily stands. "P-please don't shoot."

"Move." Webber does as he is told and starts walking forward, stepping over Stiles' extremely still body.

After walking a short distance, the voice commands Webber to stand facing a tree.

"I told you that I would come after you."

"P-please, I-I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up! You know the consequences." Webber knew he was doomed. There wasn't anyone left to come save him. The rest of the pack had been taken out; it was just him and the assassin behind him. The teen closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Webber could feel a dampness running down his back, but no gun shot rang out.

"I win!" The girl shouts in victory. Webber turns around, walking towards the girl with long auburn hair.

Webber grabs the girl around the waist, pulling her in close and kissing her. Brooke giggles, breaking the kiss. "Let's go back to the others."

Brooke intertwines her hand with Webber's and the couple walks back to the house to regroup with the others.

The Hale pack was sitting on the back patio, talking and waiting for the young couple to return to the house.

"That girl, she's a keeper." Lydia admits, sitting beside her mate.

"I'll say, I couldn't even hear her coming." Scott, sitting between Allison's legs, states.

"Where did he meet her?"

"I guess they have a few classes together." Stiles replies, setting a table of drinks on the table and passing them out to the pack.

"Do you think she's safe?"

"Yeah, I think she is."

Brooke and Webber emerge from the dense forest, hands still intertwined. The two lovers making small talk as they approach the rest of the pack.

"There's my boy, how would you and the young lady like a cold glass of lemonade?" Stiles grabs the two remaining glasses, holding them out so that the teens could grab them.

"Thanks."

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Derek questions, taking on his alpha-y duties.

"My dad would take me out with him every chance he got when I was old enough. It was our bonding time."

"He taught you well."

"Thanks."

"So, how did you and Webber here meet?"

"Dad…"

Brooke giggles, "It's ok. We have math together and Webber here isn't all that great at simple math." Stiles quirks an eyebrow, Webber notices but just smiles bashfully.

"Well, we're glad that Webber here has someone to talk to…"

"Ok, dad, uh, I'm going to go show Brooke my room. Come on Brooke." Webber starts dragging Brooke to the house. The pack watches the two teens disappear through the door.

"I like her."

"Me too."

"Do you think that they're going to try to do…?"

"In a house full of werewolves with extra sensitive hearing?"

"Never stopped us…" Stiles begins when Derek starts calling for Lance, who was on the side of the house, playing with Steve.

"Lance!"

Lance comes into view with Steve in tow. "Yeah papa?"

"You want to do me a huge favor?"

"I get ice cream?"

"Not right now."

"Nope." Lance turns around, starting to walk back to where he was previously playing.

"What?"

"You say no ice cream."

"Ok, ok, you can have ice cream."

Lance turns around, "I'm listening." For a six year old, Lance learned fast and knows that he has Stiles _and_ Derek wrapped around his little finger. He learned from the best when it comes to manipulating others to get his way. Damn, Lydia.

Derek explains to the little boy his task at hand.

"And I get ice cream?"

"Yes, now go."

Lance and Steve the elephant saunter into the house and up the stairs and barge into his older brother's room.

oOo

"Your family seems nice, I like them."

"Wait until you really get to know them, they're quite the handful." Webber leads Brooke to his room. "Ladies first."

Brooke enters the room and sits on the bed, taking in her surroundings. The boy crawls onto the bed, lying down and patting the space beside him. Brooke smiles and scoots up on the bed to lie next to Webber, who pulls her close to his side.

The boy and girl lie in peaceful silence, liking the fact that they had someone else to lean on for once in their life; someone who they could call their own. Brooke and Webber were both starting to drift off to sleep when the bedroom door flies open and Lance runs, jumping on the bed.

"What the… Lance!"

"Hi Webber!"

"Lance, what are you doing?"

"Playing."

"In my room? Can't you see that I have company?"

"She play too."

"Leave."

"No!"

"Lance!"

"Webber!"

Brooke speaks up, "Want to play a game?"

"Game?"

"Yeah, let's play hid-n-seek."

"Play!"

"Ok, you go hide and Webber and I will count. 1…2…3…" Lance runs out of the room. Brooke stops counting when she can no longer hear Lance's footsteps.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

oOo

"…jumped from the top of the fridge…" Lance runs past the elders and under the table. The pack look at one another, confused.

Stiles walks over to the table, bending over to look at his son. "Lance, what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Uh, ok, but why?"

"Hide-n-seek."

Derek walks up behind his mate. "Lance, I thought I told you to watch Webber and Brooke?"

"Hide-n-seek papa!"

"Webber has been hanging out with you too much."

"Don't blame this on me, Derek."

oOo

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok; my little brothers do the same thing to me all the time. Love them to death, but they can be annoying."

"The sad part is I know for a fact that my dads sent him in here to spy on us." Webber gets an idea. "I know what will really teach them a lesson."

"What?"

oOo

"Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"I still get ice cream?" Lance looks up at Derek, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Yeah, you still can have ice cream."

"Yay!" Lance grabs his father's hand, dragging him inside the house to get his ice cream. Getting up on a chair, Lance sits, waiting for Derek to place the bowl of ice cream in front of him.

Derek opens the freezer, pulling out the ice cream and walking over to the counter. The alpha starts to grab a bowl from the cabinet when he hears noises coming over head. "Oh god…" Derek stops what he was doing and rushes up the stairs and bolting down the hallway to the teenager's room; the door was locked. "Webber let me in!"

Moaning

"Open this door this instant!"

'Harder!'

Derek backs up a few steps. "I warned you!"

oOo

"Hi guys, what are you two doing?"

Webber and Brooke were trying to hide their smiles and laughter. "O-oh, nothing…" The two teens look at one another and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Stiles questions his teen son.

"3…2…"

"WEBBER!"

Stiles and the other's heads snap to look at the boy and girl, who were now having trouble breathing. "What did you do?"

"I-I… Lance… hide-n-seek… payback… computer… porn…"

Stiles manages to put the words together, the message clicking. The older man joins the teens in laughing; tears were running down their faces when Derek appears in the doorway.

oOo

"It was nice meeting you Brooke. Don't make yourself a stranger!" Stiles calls out from the vehicle when Webber walks the girl to the front door.

Reaching the front door, Brooke turns to face Webber. "I had a really great time today."

"Me too, I hope my family didn't scare you…"

"If anyone scared anyone, it would be us scaring your father."

"His face was priceless! Definitely gave everyone something to laugh at, he'll never live that down."

"Yeah. Well, I better get inside before my parents come out. Thanks again, it was really fun."

Webber and Brooke lean in to share a good-night kiss, but Webber stops to look over his shoulder. Stiles quickly averts his eyes, giving his son some privacy.

After a quick kiss, the two love birds say good-night. Brooke disappears behind the door and Webber walks back to the car and getting in it.

Stiles puts the car in drive. "You, my son, are a devilish genius."


	11. Happy Mother's Day

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day everyone.**

The sun was rising, illuminating the dark world with Her light and the occupants of the house in the middle of the clearing starting to wake.

Webber was the first to get out of bed and trek down the stair case and go into the living room, where he heard voices. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the teen addresses the pack. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"We're going to take you and Lance out, so go get dressed."

"Ok, I'll go tell dad and pa…"

"No, just go get your brother and get dressed."

"Um, ok?" Webber goes back up the stairs and stops at his brother's room and walks inside. The teen walks over to the sleeping form of the little boy. "Lance." Lance stirs, opening his eyes. "Hey, get ready, the pack is going to take us somewhere."

"Ok." Lance sits up, also rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Webber gets up out of the bed and walks out of the room. On his way to his own room, he stops just outside of Stiles' and Derek's room; their door was closed. He starts to reach his hand out to grab the knob but decides against it, feeling as if he would be intruding on something. Webber continues his walk down the hallway walking into his room and gets ready for whatever plans the others have in store for Lance and him.

oOo

Derek's arms were holding Stiles close to his body as the two alphas lay silently on the bed. Stiles' back is towards Derek's chest and a few tears escape, falling to the pillow. Derek had his nose at the nape of Stiles' neck, taking his mate's scent, trying to calm his own feelings.

Every year, the two alphas would find themselves in the same position. Derek would be curled around the younger man and Stiles would be staring off into the distance of the room, silent tears streaming down his face.

Derek and Stiles would lay in silence the majority of the day, not wanting to speak. After the first time this event occurred, the pack would leave the two alone, but would still come over to the house, giving some sort of comfort to their alphas.

After sitting in the silence for a few hours, Stiles would turn in Derek's embrace to face his mate. Derek and Stiles would look at one another and talk about the past; the same stories year after year, but they didn't care.

oOo

"Ready."

"Ok, let's go." Scott opens the front door and watches as the others file through, entering the outside world. Webber was the last one to exit the house, staying behind to talk to his uncle.

"Scott, where are we going?"

"An amusement park."

"Without dad and pa?"

Scott doesn't reply he just walks past the younger boy, making his way to the designated vehicle.

oOo

"She was so beautiful, so full of life." Stiles pauses, trying to hold back his tears. "S-she was the music, light and laughter." Derek's grip tightens on his younger mate. "I-I miss her." Derek remains silent, allowing his mate to talk about the beloved mother that he had lost at such a young age.

When Stiles would stop talking, Derek would start talking about his mother. "My mother would have loved you. You two are so much alike in so many ways. She was stubborn, wouldn't take no for an answer and she would keep pestering you until you told her what was wrong."

Derek and Stiles would continue to talk back and forth, sharing shed tears and memories about the ones they had lost way too soon. After bearing their heart and soul, the two alphas would take a shower then head down stairs to the kitchen to eat the food the pack had prepared for them. They would sit in comfortable silence, holding hands and stealing glances as they ate. When they were done eating, Stiles and Derek would travel back upstairs to get changed into nicer clothes.

oOo

"I'm going to take Lance to Kiddie Land." Allison shouts as the little boy drags her towards the area for smaller children.

"I'm going with them, see you guys later." Lydia walks off in the direction off where her best friend was being dragged.

Jackson and Danny wanted to go on some other rides, so they too had gone off in their own way, leaving Scott and Webber alone.

"What do you want to ride?"

"Don't care." Webber is distant, not really wanting to be at the park or talking to people. Scott notices and leads the teen over to a park bench and sits down.

"You ok?"

"I… yeah."

"You know you can't lie."

"I know."

"So you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just… it's hard to explain."

Scott recognizes the same emotion he and the others went through when they were new to the pack. Webber was feeling Stiles' and Derek's emotions and add on the fact that he wasn't near them just adds to the 'depression'. "I know what you're going through; we all went through it when we were new to the pack."

"But I'm not…"

"But you still feel the effects of your alphas, your fathers, being upset and today just makes the feelings a thousand times stronger."

"Why?"

"It's Mother's Day. Derek and Stiles both lost their mothers in a tragic way. Every year, on Mother's Day, they will stay locked in their room, no one will see them at all today, but they'll sneak out of the house and go visit Stiles' mother at some point during the day. We go over to the house to try to give them some sort of comfort." Webber remains silent, taking in the new information. "My mom will come over and we'll make dinner and take the food and set it outside of their room."

"Was it always like that?"

"At first, before they were together, they would lock themselves away in their own rooms, shutting themselves off from the outside world. Then one day, Derek couldn't stand to feel Stiles' pain so he went over to his house and ever since then, it has been their thing to do on Mother's Day."

oOo

"Hi mom, happy Mother's Day. Derek and I picked up these flowers, they're your favorite." Stiles bends down, placing the bright flowers on his mother's grave. Derek was standing behind Stiles, his hand on his mate's shoulder for comfort.

Derek and Stiles stay at the grave sight, talking to the tombstone of Stiles' mother. Stiles reaches into his back pocket, pulling out pictures. "These two kids are your grandchildren. This one here," Stiles points to the picture of Lance, "is Lance. We adopted him about a year ago, he's such a sweet kid and this," now pointing to the picture of Webber, "Is Webber, he's 16. I know, that's what dad said too, but he needed us and now, we realize just how much we needed and still need him. Both of our children make our lives whole."

oOo

"Ready to head back home?" The pack regroups after the long day at the park and walk back to the waiting vehicle with multiple stuffed animals, food and drinks. The ride back home was quiet due to everyone, except Webber and Scott, was asleep. Soft music plays throughout the vehicle as they travel home.

Thirty minutes later, Scott was pulling into the familiar dirt path and parking. "We're home." Scott says loud enough, hoping to wake the others up. The pack unloads the car and grabs Lance, who was still sleeping, and goes up to the front door, entering the house.

"In the kitchen!" Melissa yells when she hears the others enter the house.

"Happy Mother's Day." The group says to the older woman, who was in the middle of cooking the meal.

"Thanks."

"Are they in their room?" Lydia asks.

"No, I went up and checked and their door was open, but I think they should be coming back soon."

"Ok. So, is there anything we can help you with?"

"The food is almost done; the table just needs to be set."

Soon, the food was being served to the pack and two plates were set aside, ready for when the alphas returned. Everyone sat at their normal seats and start to eat and converse.

The front door could be heard squeaking open, the pack did not move, knowing that Stiles and Derek would sneak up to their room and spend the rest of the night in there.

"Hi daddy, hi papa!" Lance greets the two males. The pack looks up, shocked. Standing in the doorway, Stiles and Derek.

"Hi buddy." Stiles looks towards Melissa, "happy Mother's Day."

"Thanks, Stiles. You two hungry?"

"Yeah, food smells delicious."

Melissa stands up, serving the two alphas. "Thanks." Stiles says as he grabs the two plates and walks over to the table with Derek right behind him. The pack remains silent, not use to Derek and Stiles eating with them on this day. Webber stands up, clearing his throat.

"I haven't been part of this family for very long, but I'm glad that I found you guys. You took me in when no one else wanted me, but today, it's not about me, it's about the strong women who have brought us into this world, without them, we'd be nothing. So, I thank Melissa for this wonderful meal and being the absolutely wonderful woman that she is and also, to those mothers who could not be with us tonight, they may not be here physically, but they're here. Happy Mother's Day." Webber raises his glass in tribute; the others also raise their glass. Stiles and Derek have tears in their eyes, touched at the gesture of the teen.

In unison, the words 'Happy Mother's Day' were said as the pack recognizes and remember the mothers who were still with them and the ones who were with them only in spirit.


	12. What Your Momma Gave Ya

**A/N: I don't even know what to say about this chapter, I heard the one song (which is at the end) and got this vision of our beloved Stiles doing what he's doing in this chapter. I'm sacrificing my chemistry grade for my reader's entertainment… but then again, I still probably wouldn't study…**

**There's probably, no I'm pretty sure of it, errors in the chapter, wrote this within the hour. I apologize, but like I said before, I'm too lazy to fix them, so don't get too mad.**

**Enjoy!**

"Stiles! I'll be back later!" Derek shouts as he starts to head to the front door. Heavy footsteps on the stairs were heard over head as his mate rushes down the stairs to say good-bye to him. Giving Stiles a quick kiss, Derek walks out of the front door, getting in his camaro and disappearing through the dirt path in the forest.

Stiles turns on heal, walking down the hallway when he hears the phone ringing. Picking it up, Stiles hears the voice on the other end. "_Stiles_?"

"Yeah?"

"_It's Scott…"_

"No shit Sherlock…"

Scott chuckles. "_Anyways, I called to tell you that Allison and I can't come over until later, her parents want us to go over to their house for a family gathering."_

"O-ok, I'll see you guys later…"

"_Yeah, see you later." _'Click'

A second later, Stiles receives a text from Jackson.

_Can't make it 'til later._

Stiles replies with an 'ok' and tosses his phone on the desk in the hall.

"Dad?"

Stiles looks up, meeting the eyes of the 16 year old Webber. "You going out too?"

"If you don't mind, Lance wants to go to the park and I said I would meet up with Brooke…"

"Yeah, you can go, just be careful."

"Thanks." Webber runs back up the stairs, calling for the younger boy. "Lance!" Within five minutes, the two boys were exiting the house.

Stiles, for the first time since getting married and adopting the two boys, is left alone. Derek was out doing alpha-y duties that didn't include the help of his mate. Scott was with Allison at the stupid, nonexistent family gathering. Lydia and Jackson were probably at home watching the Notebook for the millionth time. Danny was out on a blind date with an extremely hot guy and Webber took Lance somewhere Stiles couldn't remember, but he wasn't worried, Webber was a great kid.

The longer Stiles sat staring at the T.V in front of him, the antsier he got; he looks over at the flashing red lights of the clock. "1:30." Huffing out his frustration, Stiles picks up the remote control and starts flipping through the stations, not bothering to spend more than a second on each channel. "Nope… boring… that's not even real!... hell no… interesting, nope!" Stiles finally stops flipping, stopping on a music station. The up-beat music got the man's attention and he starts dancing randomly around the house.

Stiles, while dancing, starts cleaning up and stops every once and while to lip synch to the song on the television. Stiles becomes lost in his own little world to a point where he doesn't realize that the television is on full blast and he is making more of a mess by jumping on the furniture and throwing the couch cushions onto the floor so he had something to jump onto when diving off of the couch.

oOo

"Thanks for taking time out to come meet us, Derek."

"No problem, I'm just glad that, even without my father, I still have some allies."

"Your father was a great man, he raised you with respect and in return, you have my respect."

"Thanks."

"Well, we'll see you later at the next meeting; bring your mate, we'd all love to meet him."

"I'm sure he'd be honored to come. See you guys later."

"Bye Derek."

"By Stan, Mara." Derek nods his farewell and stalks over to his waiting vehicle.

oOo

Scott huffs for the thousandth time, hitting his head off of the wall. "Scott." Allison hisses.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought this was a family gathering, not 'give-Scott-death-glares' I thought your family was ok with us?"

"The immediate family is, not so much the extended family."

"Maybe they won't notice if…"

"Scott, they're hunters, they'll know if you try to sneak out, hell they probably know that you're thinking about it right now."

"You filthy mutt!" A shout comes through loud and clear above the crowd of people in the Argent's home. "How dare you show your monstrous face in here!" Allison shoots up out of her seat, standing in front of Scott, whose eyes were starting to flash the brilliant yellow sapphire.

"Uncle Lenny!"

"Move Allison, do you know what he is?"

"Lenny!" Allison's father shouts at his brother. "Leave the boy alone, he's protected under the treaty I have with his alpha."

"What! You're getting weak young brother."

"No, I just don't go around killing innocents."

"But they're monsters, they killed out sister!"

"We took care of the 'were who killed her."

Lenny looks back to Scott. "This is not over, one little step out or line…"

"Lenny, leave. Now!"

oOo

"Hi, Alex."

"Hello Danny." Alex leans in, kissing Danny. "Shall we?" Alex bends his arms so that Danny can wrap his arm around it. The two walk into the fancy restaurant. "How have you been?"

"Great, yourself?"

"Fine. I'm really glad that you decided to come." Alex places his hand over Danny's.

"Me too."

oOo

"Hi Brooke, sorry we're late."

"It's ok, it's a nice day and it's quiet."

Webber looks at Lance who was walking next to him. "Lance, you can go play, just make sure you stay where I can see you."

"Ok." Lance takes off running towards the slides and swings. Webber takes a seat next to Brooke on the ground and pulls the girl closer to him, earning giggles.

"You and your brother are really cute together."

"Yeah, you think so?"

"Yeah, guys shouldn't be afraid to play with little kids; it's a really huge turn-on." Brooke smiles up at Webber, who holds tighter onto the girl and bringing her to lie on top of him. "Webber!"

"What?" Webber asks innocently. Brooke just rolls her eyes and smiles. The two young lovers get comfortable on the warm earth, looking up at the sky. The teens get use to the light sound of kids screaming in delight and the songs of the birds in the sky.

"Gotch'a!" Lance yells as he jumps onto Webber.

"Umf! Lance!"

"Gotch'a Webber!"

"Yeah, yeah you did." Webber sits up, holding the boy tight.

"Let go!"

"Nope, I'm the one who has you now!"

"Webber!" Lance laughs. Brooke, also now sitting, watches the two brothers interact, loving every second of it.

oOo

"Do we really have to watch this stupid movie again?"

"Yes, there's no way to get out of it."

"Even if I say that I'll watch any other chick-flick than this one?"

"Ummm…. Nope, we're watching it."

"Lydia…"

"Nope."

"You're not getting any of this then."

Lydia raises her brow, walking over to where Jackson was standing. "Is that so big boy?" She says seductively in his ear and nipping the lobe. Her hands start to roam down the muscular body. Jackson gulps in response. "Two can play at this game." Lydia slaps Jackson's ass and walks away.

oOo

Stiles was still dancing around, but now he was not fully clothed, instead, he only had on socks, skin-tight whit boxers and one of Derek's button-down dress shirt. In the background, 'Old Time Rock and Roll' by Bob Seger blaring. Right now, Stiles was Tom Cruise in Risky Business.

Outside, the pack was pulling up the dirt path and lost in their own conversations.

Jackson was walking behind Lydia, "Come on Lydia, I was only kidding." Jackson was met with silence as the red head continued to walk to the house.

Allison and Scott were arguing about the events at the family gathering. "I can't believe you did that! My family will never like you now!"

"How was I supposed to know that Lenny was going to charge after me? I should have put his head somewhere else, he got lucky!"

Webber, Lance and Brooke emerge from the woods. Lance was on Webber's back. "Why?"

"Because she's nice."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Lance."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why?" Brooke laughs at her boyfriend's misfortune.

Danny was walking up the path with Alex in tow, huge grins plastered on both their faces.

Derek was the last to arrive. Getting out of the camaro, he can now hear what the others were talking about clearer. "Hi guys." The others didn't notice. "Hi, nice to see you too, my day was fine, how was yours? That's good." Derek talks to himself. '_God, I'm turning into Stiles!_' The alpha looks ahead, the others were turned around now, facing him. "What?" The pack was holding back laughter as Derek walks closer.

"You better go in first." Scott was having trouble holding in his laughter.

"Why?" Derek opens the door at that moment and stops dead in his tracks. On the balcony of the second floor, Stiles was shaking what his mother gave him, his back facing the door. Everyone stands completely still, watching in morbid fascination of the man dancing.

Jackson reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone and slowly lifting it up to record the scene in front of him. Scott's hand grabs to phone, forcing Jackson to lower the device.

Stiles continues to dance, shaking his booty. He starts to turn around and immediately stops, staring at his audience below, his face turns bright red and he swallows hard. "Umm… hi?"

Everyone who had witnessed the scene burst in a fit of laughter and walks into the house mocking Stiles.

oOo

Stiles was in the room, getting ready for bed when Derek walks through the door, dancing like Stiles had a few hours ago. "Ugh, I'm never going to live this down."

Derek laughs and dances his way over to Stiles, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist and kissing his neck. Leaning over, Derek reaches for the stereo they had in their room, turning it on and pressing play.

"Really?" Derek starts dancing behind him, placing his hands on Stiles' hips, making his mate move with him.

"What? Don't you like this song?"

"You, my mate, are so corny."

_It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes_

_I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes_

_I am, getting so hot, I wanna take off my clothes_

**Yes, that's right folks, "It's Getting Hot In Here" by Nelly is the song our Derek is dancing to, who would have thunk?**


	13. Fight

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Long story short, life threw a curveball and I lost all inspiration to write. But, on the brighter sides of things, I have, I think, three other chapters that I have started and I have an idea for another one, so hopefully I'll be able to get them written and post them… yay!**

"Did you see his face? He was so shocked!"

"I know, it was priceless, I wish I could have taken a picture of it!"

"The plan was flawless, you are genius."

"Thank you, thank you, I try." Webber presses his lips to Brooke's cheek, wrapping his arm around his waist whilst walking up to the Hale home. The two teens are almost to the front door when they hear shouting coming from within the house; the two just look at each other with wide eyes. "Do you…"

"I have no idea; just stay right here, I'll be right back."

"No, I'll go with you."

Webber looks at the girl with pleading eyes, "I don't know what's going on and you've never seen my family fight before, it gets pretty physical."

Brooke grabs Webber's arm, "I'm going with you, give you back up."

"Brooke…"

"Nope, let's go." Brooke wraps her arm around Webber's and they make their way to the house, ready to face whatever lies behind the closed door.

"Just remember that I warned you." Webber grabs the door handle, taking a deep breath and opening the door, revealing the battle field of a home. The house was completely trashed. There was stuffing from the living room couches scattering the floor along with shattered glass and now dead flowers. The pictures that were hanging on the wall were crooked with broken frames. As soon as Brooke and Webber enter the house, something flies from the second floor, hitting the spot next to Brooke's head. "Brooke, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What the hell?"

"Told ya it gets physical." Webber looks to the side, spotting one of the old lacrosse player's helmets. "Here, put this on."

"Thanks." Brooke grabs the helmet, slipping it over her head.

"You asshole! I can't believe you fucking did this!"

"Stiles…"

"No, Derek, don't give me this 'Stiles' shit! You knew exactly what you were doing!"

"But…"

"But my ass Mr. Alpha!"

"I didn't mean…"

"So now you 'didn't mean to'? How the fuck 'didn't you mean' to!" A crash was heard as another vase was thrown at the wall.

"What are you two doing out there? Get in here!" Danny yells when he notices the teens standing in the entry way. Brooke and Webber scurry to the safety of the other room. "You two trying to get yourselves killed?"

"We just walked in, what the hell is going on?"

"No one really knows for sure, Derek called us and we're here, but we really can't help him. Scott tried to calm Stiles down, but Stiles managed to take him out."

"Where's Lance?"

"Allison and Lydia took him out to get some ice cream, hoping by the time they return, this will be over with."

"So no one knows what happened?"

"No and as far as I'm concerned, I'm ok with that. I just want this to stop. Watch out!" Just as Danny yells, Webber turns and the object hits him in the head, making him black out and almost falling to the floor until Brooke caught him.

"Webber!"

"What the hell did you do?"

Brooke was holding Webber's limp body, catching him before he fell to the ground. Anger arose in the girl as the elders continue to fight. "Enough! Derek, you go to that corner and Stiles, you go over there."

"But…"

"NO! You two are going to think about what you guys have done while Danny and I take care of Webber. Danny, a little help please." Derek and Stiles both made a step forward, going to help the girl when she shot them a glare that over powered Derek's. "Corner. Now!" The two alphas turn on heal, mumbling to themselves and to their mate.

"You just had to…"

"Stubborn just like his father…"

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

"Here, I can take him."

"Thanks, I'll go grab the first aid kit."

Danny carries the unconscious boy to the couch, laying him next to the beta. "Whoa, what the hell happened?" Scott asks, propping himself on his elbows, wincing in pain, trying to get a better look at his nephew.

"Derek and Stiles."

"Ouch."

"Brooke sent them to the corner to think about what they have done."

"You serious? How did that go?" Scott was trying to hold back his laughter at his alphas' expense.

"They're in separate corners." Both betas lost it; laughing hysterically.

"I found the kit." Brooke walks into the room, carrying the first aid kit. She kneels at the side of the couch and starts searching through the kit, looking for some wipes and bandages. Brooke delicately wipes the blood from Webber's forehead and places a bandage over the wound. At the same moment, both betas can sense the feelings the girl is emitting and the scent; the scent of a mate. Although Webber is not a wolf…yet…fate and destiny has already chosen his soul mate. Brooke and Webber were destined to be together. They should have noticed it sooner, the glances, the 24/7 attached at the hip and when one was hurting, the other was also hurting. Danny and Scott gave each other a knowing look.

The back door creaks open and heavy footsteps follow. Jackson stops short of the entrance to the room, composing himself and then casually struts into the room. "Is everything ok?" Jackson notices Webber. "Whoa, what happened to him? Wait, let me guess, Derek and Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"Where are they now?" Danny and Scott look at one another and instantly burst into another fit of laughter.

"They're in the corner; I couldn't deal with them right now." Brooke replies, still checking over her boyfriend.

"T-they're in the c-corner?" Jackson stifles his laughter but fails and falls to the floor laughing hysterically.

Webber was starting to wake up. "Jackson, shut up."

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asks, getting to a place where Webber could see her.

"Like I got hit by a thousand bricks." Webber brings his hand up to touch where he had gotten hit. "Did I get hit with bricks?"

"Not bricks. Don't touch it, I just wrapped it."

"Thanks. Where are dad and pa?"

"Thinking about what they have done."

"Oh?"

"Your girlfriend sent them to the corner." Jackson tries to state without laughter.

Webber looks to Brooke, "What? Y-you sent them to the corner? You're still alive."

"You were hurt and they were the cause of it." Brooke shrugs, getting up and walking out of the room to throw away the used items from the kit. Webber watches her leave and notices the betas' eyes on him.

"What?"

"Dude, she's a keeper." Scott informs his nephew.

"I thought so too." Webber says with half lidded eyes and eventually drifts off to sleep once again. Brooke enters the room again, with Derek and Stiles following. The three betas smirk at their alphas' cost.

"Have you two thought about what you have done?" Stiles starts to open his mouth, "I don't care whose fault it is, you two hurt your own son."

Derek mumbles under his breath, "Stiles threw the vase." Brooke shoots him a look.

"I don't care who threw it, you both are at fault. Now, you two say sorry to one another and hug it out and then you're going to apologize to Webber." Derek and Stiles look at one another, neither one of them wanting to make the first move. "Jackson, Danny." Brooke orders. The two betas stand and walk over to both alphas. Jackson stood behind Derek and Danny behind Stiles. Using all their might, Jackson and Danny manage to push Derek and Stiles together.

"Hug." Brooke demands. Both men hesitantly bring their arms up and embrace each other. "Now say sorry."

"Brooke…"

"Uh uh uh, say sorry, both of you."

"I'm…sorry." Derek chokes out.

"I'm sorry to Der, even if it was your fault."

"Stiles!" Brooke yells.

"I'm sorry, Derek."

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way, you two can clean up this house, I want it spotless."

"Ok, _mom_." Stiles states sarcastically. Brooke smiles and walks over to her boyfriend, taking his hand and not leaving his side. Derek and Stiles look at one another, shrugging their shoulders and then turn around to start cleaning up the huge mess in the wake of their fight.


	14. Melodies of Life

**A/N: So, um, this chapter, well you see, I got this idea and well, this chapter it's different, like REALLY different. I-I don't even… I don't think… but possibly… I don't even know. I'm turning into Stiles! *dramatic gasp***

**I got this inspiration from a video on youtube and a video that my school did for their early morning show. I'm not sure how well it turned out, but after re-reading it multiple times, I laughed…because it's so dumb that it's funny.**

**Here you guys go…the latest chapter…enjoy…maybe?**

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Stiles?"

Stiles nervously rubs his hands together, then runs one through his short hair, closing his eyes, the younger man starts to spill his love for the older man. "I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling."

"Why are you scared? What are you feeling?"

"There's a new wind blowing like I've never known."

"Eww, Stiles, that's nasty." Derek quickly pinches his nose and starts swooshing his other hand, moving the air around.

Stiles takes a deep breath in, stopping Derek before he could say another word. "I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean if you…"

"And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do."

"I'm glad you feel better, but..."

"I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you."

"Oh." Derek finally realizes what Stiles was telling him. Derek knew that Stiles had feelings for him and in return, the werewolf had feelings for the human, but he didn't think that Stiles would actually say the words. Derek starts to panic and picks up the closest objects, hurling them into the wall right next to Stiles. The older man storms out of the house, getting into his car and driving away.

Stiles is left standing by himself in the Hale home, tears cascading down his cheek. "What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away." The young man can't bear to be in the house a moment longer and walks out to his jeep, driving back home.

oOo

"Stiles, Derek wants to talk to you."

Stiles sniffles and brings his hand to his face, wiping away his fallen tears. "Tell him I'm sleeping."

"Stiles, he knows you're awake."

"Damn werewolves and their damn powers." Stiles starts to whisper to himself, knowing that Derek would be able to hear him. "_I'm broken, do you hear me?_" Downstairs, Derek swallows hard, hearing every word Stiles is saying directly to him. "_If I'm louder, would you see me? Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?_" Stiles holds back a sob. "_Coz we are the same, you save me. But when you leave it's gone again_."

"I think you just need to talk to him."

"How can I talk to a man who just up and left when I told him that I lo-lo-lo-l.o.v.e him? How can I do that dad? He walked away."

"And now he's back and he looks like a complete wreck." Stiles remains silent. "I'll send him up." The Sheriff closes the door behind him and back tracks his way down the hallway, down the stairs and to the waiting lycanthrope. A minute later, Stiles, who is now lying on the bed with a pillow held close to his chest and still sniffling, hears his bedroom door creak open. The atmosphere in the room immediately turned to one full of tension and uncertainty.

Derek shifts uncomfortably waiting for Stiles to say something, anything. Noticing that the younger man won't start the conversation, why should he? It's not his fault after all, the alpha opens his mouth. "Stiles, I'm sorry." No reply. "I'm sorry I walked out when you told me you loved me. I didn't know, well I knew, but I didn't know how to handle it. The last time…" Derek trails off, shuddering at the thought. "But, now, now I want to make it right."

"You shouldn't have left."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to react."

"You threw the chair Derek and the lamp and the table and…"

"Ok…" Derek takes a deep breath. "Stiles, I'm sorry."

Stiles, this time, turns slightly and sits up, looking at the alpha behind watery eyes. "What if it's too late to apologize?"

Derek can see the hurt in Stiles' eyes, and continues his thoughts, "It's just, when I'm near you… I loose all control and then you tell me that you love me… I got chills, they're multiplyin'. And I'm loosing control.'" Music starts playing in the background

"Are you seriously going Broadway with me? Where the hell is this music coming from?" Derek smiles at Stiles and starts to move his hips to the melody. Stiles starts to feel uncomfortable with Derek singing and dancing in front of him.

"'Cause the power you're supplyin''"

"Umm…ok?"

"It's electrifyin'" Derek looks at Stiles to continue to song, knowing that the boy knows it.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "And you say that I'm the crazy one, I don't break out into song and dance, but whatever." Stiles jumps in where Derek left off. "You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true."

"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do." Derek closes the distance between him and the younger man, cupping Stiles' face and bringing him into a heated and passionate kiss. After a heated moment, Stiles and Derek stare intently and lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You're the one that I want."

Stiles replies smiling widely, "You are the one I want want, o,o,oo, honey"

"The one that I want. You are the one I want want, o,o,oo, honey." Stiles jumps in with the next line.

"The one that I want, you are the only I want want, o,o,oo. The one I need. Oh yes indeed."

oOo

Downstairs, Stiles' father is sitting in the living, just under his son's room, and he can hear the music and singing that is going on. "What the hell?" He starts to get up, but decides against it. Opening another beer, "La, la, la, whatever. La, la, la, it doesn't matter." The older Stilinski grabs the remote and clicks on the television. "I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan, turn the TV on…click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie."

oOo

"Nobody knows it. When I was down." Derek and Stiles were lying on the younger man's bed.

"Seriously, where the hell is this music coming from?" Stiles shrugs, "I was your clown."

"Right from the start, gave you my heart."

"Oh no baby don't go breaking my heart."

"I won't go breaking you heart."

Stiles snuggles closer into his lover's side. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"When laying with you, I could stay there, close my eyes. Feel you here, forever. You and me together, nothing is better." Derek's grip on Stiles tightened and he kisses the teen's temple. The two lovers lay in the warmth of the other and Stiles eventually falls asleep, clinging onto Derek's shirt for dear life, making sure that the older man would leave in the middle of the night. Derek was running his hand through the boy's short hair when the Sheriff opened the bedroom door. Peaking his head in, Sheriff Stilinski notices Derek wrapped around his son.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I would have left, but…"

"No, no need to leave. Just, just let him sleep. I have to go into work, so I'll be back early in the morning." Derek nods. After the Sheriff leaves, Derek can feel sleep over powering him. Soon, both men are peacefully sleeping.

oOo

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"S-Stiles…"

"Lost for words big guy?"

Shaky hands are placed on Stiles' hips. "S-Stiles, a-are you…"

Stiles continues his assault on the alpha's neck and starts to grind their hips together. "I'm sure. It's like a stone on fire, can you feel it?" Those words, and the steady heart beat, were the only things Derek needed to hear to flip Stiles over, so he was looming over the younger boy. "Every time you come around, my London, London Bridge wanna go down."

"You know I'll take you to another world." Derek leans down, connecting their lips in a fiery passion.

"Words will be just words till you bring them to life, big boy." Stiles reaches around Derek, slapping the alpha's ass.

"Stiles! What the hell?"

"Shut up and drive!" Stiles bucks his hips up, making contact with Derek's. The alpha continues his assault on the younger man displayed out below him. Stiles moans in pleasure, running his hands through Derek's midnight black locks. Stiles whispers into the lycanthrope's ear. "Talk to me."

"But…"

"Derek…"

"What are you going to do with all that junk inside that trunk? All that junk inside your trunk?"

Whispering with ecstasy, "I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump."

oOo

"Derek!" Derek slams the younger man against the window, kissing his neck and then turns around to prop Stiles against the wall.

"To the window, to the wall, to the sweat drip down my balls!" Derek slams into Stiles harder, making the teen shout Derek's name once again. "Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance. Yeah boy shake that ass! Jump on it!"

oOo

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" Stiles whoops.

"Pour some sugar on me!" Derek gives one more thrust in to the giving body and everything was over. Derek slouches over Stiles, trying to catch his breath. Panting, Derek manages to speak. "I'm glad you came."

oOo

The next morning, Derek and Stiles wake up, surrounded by each other's warmth. Derek kisses Stiles' temple. "Good morning beautiful how was your night?"

Smiling, Stiles replies, "Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I open my eyes, and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day." The clock on the night stand caught Stiles' attention. "When did my dad say he was coming back?"

"Early."

"How early?"

"Um, 7:30." Stiles starts to panic and jumps out of the bed. Derek has a confused look on his face.

"Derek, we only have four minutes!"

oOo

The front door of the Stilinski home opens. "In the kitchen!" Stiles shouts. "I was just…" Stiles turns around to find the others of the pack standing there. The betas have their noses scrunched in disgust.

"Ooooh that smell, can't you smell that smell?" Scott asks. Stiles' cheeks and neck turn bright red and he drops the pancake batter on the floor.

**If you haven't noticed yet, this chapter is full of lines from multiple songs. All rights to their rightful owners, I own nothing other than this unusual plot. **


	15. The Proposal

**A/N: Written by request by Wolf on the Edge, thanks for the idea, this was fun to write. Hope it turned out how you expected it to.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with the story, without you guys, this story wouldn't be where it is.**

**Song: Heaven**

**By: Bryan Adams**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Lydia."

"Hi Stiles." Lydia was sitting on the couch in the living room, engrossed in reading her newest magazine.

Stiles walks over to the couch, lifting Lydia's legs up so he could sit underneath them. Lydia could sense that something was bothering her fellow pack mate, so she lays the magazine down. "Ok, what's up?" Stiles doesn't look at the red head. "Stiles, you know I'm going to bother you until you tell me."

Stiles sighs, "It's just...well…"

"Spit it out. You can do it." Stiles glares at Lydia.

"Derek's been acting weird lately and tomorrow is our two year anniversary and I don't want to force him into anything but I was going to ask him but he'll say no and…"

"Slow down, Stiles." Lydia places her hand on the boy's arm, trying to comfort him. "Now, what were you, what _are_ you going to ask him?"

Stiles blushes. "Well, umm, I was going to ask him to… well, this is so embarrassing…if he'll marry me." Lydia looks blankly at him, Stiles turns his head away from the girl. "I knew it was a stupid idea, I don't have anything to offer him. I don't even have enough money to buy a lot on the Monopoly board, let alone buy a ring." Stiles turns to face Lydia. "Lydia?" The boy starts to poke Lydia's legs, trying to get any form of a reaction.

Jackson walks into the room, eating a piece of triple layer chocolate cake. Swallowing before speaking, "What's up with her?"

"I-I think I broke her." Jackson shrugs and then continues to walk through the room to the stairs, ascending them and going to his room.

Lydia jumps up from her position on the couch, "STILES!" Stiles jumps, falling off of the couch and landing on the hard wood floor. "I'm going to have to find… no I'll be your wedding planner! We'll have winter… no, it'll be a beach theme…" The girl rambles off her ideas for the wedding while Stiles gets back on his feet.

oOo

Scott looks at his alpha, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was going to go to the jeweler's today, I want you to go with me…"

"How serious are you with this?"

"I just said that I'm going to the…"

"I can't believe this." Scott pauses. "You better be extremely serious about this!"

"Scott…"

"He'll be so…"

"SCOTT!"

"Geesh, what's your problem?"

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. "I want you to go to the jeweler's with me and we have to make a quick stop at another place."

"Why? Wait, what were we talking about?" Derek gets an annoyed look on his face and grabs the young beta by his shirt and tosses him into the vehicle.

oOo

"ALLISON!" Lydia shouts. Allison comes running into the room.

"What? Did something happen? Hunters? I'll call…"

"Stiles wants to get married!" Allison doesn't fully understand what her friend just told her and just stands still. "Allison, Stiles wants to propose to Derek."

A smile forms on the dark haired girl and walks over to Stiles, hugging him. "You and Derek are going to look so cute! We're going to need…" Stiles stops listening as Allison breaks the embrace and starts talking to Lydia about wedding plans.

Stiles leaves the room, leaving the two girls to talk, and goes outside to his waiting jeep. Getting inside, the man drives away from the pack home to a familiar spot.

oOo

"So, you wanna marry my son?" The Sheriff looks at Derek like he's a criminal in an interrogation.

"Um, yes sir."

The Sheriff turns to his son's long time friend. "Scott, you're ok with this?"

Scott shrugs, "I guess."

"Scott, I need a better answer than 'I guess'."

"Yes, I'm fine with it."

Derek and the Sheriff have a stare down, until Stiles' father starts smiling and gets out of his seat to go over to Derek. The alpha stands and the older man brings him into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Derek. I'd be honored to have you as my son-in-law."

oOo

"I hope this is the right decision…yeah, two years…he's been acting weird lately, so what if he doesn't…I know he loves me... I wish I could get his parents' blessings… really? Thanks. I love you too mom." Stiles sits on the green grass of the cemetery in front of his mother's stone. The boy continues to talk to the stone, telling his mother about everything that is and was happening at this moment of his life. Stiles looses all track of time and fails to notice that it was now dark out.

Head lights of an approaching car illuminates the granite stones. The humming of the vehicle stops and the slamming of the door echoes throughout the silence of the night. A figure approaches the man, who sits cross-legged on the ground in front of the Stilinski tomb stone, and sits down beside the boy, pulling him in close to his side.

Derek and Stiles sit in silence until the alpha can feel his mate's heart beat slow down and his breathing evens out. He carries the younger man to the car, driving home.

oOo

"You look like you're about to be sick." Derek looks at his beta, evilly. "Wow, what's gotten in your ass?"

"Scott, just… just leave."

"Whatever… oh, I told Stiles that you want to take him for a walk through the woods." Scott leaves the alpha to suffer by himself.

'_Why Peter chose Scott, I'll never know.' _Derek thinks to himself as he gets enough strength to go upstairs to retrieve his mate.

oOo

"It'll be the perfect opportunity."

"But what if I mess it up? What, what if he says no?" Stiles starts to hyperventilate. Allison and Lydia go to his side, trying to comfort him.

"He's not going to say no."

"Yeah, he loves you. He'll for sure say yes."

"I hope you girls are right."

"Stiles, when have _I_ ever been wrong?" Stiles raises his eyebrow at Lydia. "That was Jackson's fault!"

"Lydia…"

"Whatever." Lydia huffs out. There's a knock on the door. Stiles' heart starts to beat faster. "You'll be fine, just go." Lydia and Allison push their pack member out of the room.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Ok? Um, you ready?"

"Y-yeah."

oOo

Both Stiles and Derek walk in silence as they go farther into the dense woods of the Hale territory.

'_In the clearing, that's where I'll ask him.' _Stiles thinks to himself.

'_Almost there, it'll be perfect, the rock that over looks woods and the town.' _Derek's inner wolf purrs in approval. The alpha chooses the rock not just because of the amazing view, but his inner wolf wants to show its mate his kingdom and the promise of a home.

Stiles sees the clearing ahead, just a few short footsteps and… they're in the clearing. Stiles stops walking and Derek stops to turn to his lover.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah…Derek…"

"Can this wait until later?"

"Umm…"

"Come on." Derek grabs Stiles' hand again, intertwining their fingers.

Ten minutes later, Stiles makes Derek stop again. "We're almost there."

"Just, just give me a minute." Stiles gets down on one knee.

"There's no time to tie your shoes Stiles." Derek picks up the younger man, placing him on his back and continues walking, for the both of them. Stiles huffs out his frustration.

Derek finally stops walking, gently placing Stiles back on his feet.

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Nothing can take that away from me_

Stiles looks out across the land, never seeing such beauty before. Derek walks up behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around the skinnier man's waist and placing his head on Stiles' shoulder. "What do you think?" Derek whispers into Stiles' ear.

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

"It's amazing. How…"

"It's my father's land and his father's before him. Now it's mine and _yours_."

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

"M-mine?"

"Yes, yours." Derek starts to get nervous and letting go of the younger man, taking a few steps away from Stiles, he doesn't let his nervousness show, well he doesn't think…

"Derek, you ok?"

"W-what? Y-yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I mean, we're up here, you a-and I looking over the city." The alpha goes to lean against a near-by tree, but ends up missing and falling over. Stiles runs over to the fallen lycanthrope. The young man kneels down next to Derek.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Derek looks up, locking eyes with Stiles and bringing his hand up to cup Stiles' face.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feeling down_

"Stiles, I-I love you so much."

"I love you too Derek."

_Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh, there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

'_Cause our love will light the way_

Derek shifts, grabbing something out of his pant's pocket.

"Normally I would be up for it, but can't we get a hotel or something? Doing it in the woods is not exactly my thing, Derek."

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"We're not going to do it, well not right now at least."

"Oh." Stiles' cheeks turn bright red. "T-then what…" Stiles remembers that he's suppose to ask Derek a very important question. "Derek…"

"Stiles, I-I want to… just listen."

"But…"

"Shh." Stiles refuses to keep quiet.

"I have…"

"Stiles, will you marry me?" Derek interrupts, exposing the box that contained the ring.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For somethin' to arrive_

_For love to come along_

"Y-you…"

"Will you?"

"But…"

"I'm sorry, I knew…"

"I was going to ask you." Stiles whispers, hypnotized by the ring in front of him.

"What?"

"I-I was going to ask you, I didn't have a ring and I don't have much to offer but…"

"You, you were going to…"

"Yeah…"

Derek sits up more from his position on the ground, crashing their lips together. "Yes, Stiles, I'll marry you."

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Yeah, I'll be standing there by you_


	16. Attack

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on multiple chapters for this story and I still have yet to finish them, if I get the motivation and I like the plot, I'll finish them but, ehh… I just hope this chapter makes sense.**

**Like always: if there are mistakes, I apologize but I'm too lazy to fix them.**

**And… and if anyone has suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated, sometimes it's just easier to go with a given idea instead of coming up with one myself.**

"You're trespassing on my territory."

"Really? Sorry, I can't smell your piss anywhere. It's a free country."

"My pack has a treaty with the local hunters."

"Argents, the best family of hunters out there, well, _were_ until their bitch of a daughter got involved with your bastard beta; made them weak." Derek was now surrounded by a dozen or more hunters, all armed with deadly weapons, filled with various types of wolfs bane. The alpha was almost fully shifted, but keeping the shift under control, waiting until the hunters attack first; he starts snapping his fangs and snarling, but knowing his efforts would not suffice. "Get him." The group leader commands his men. The group of hunters follow the orders, the death bullets falling like rain around and on the alpha. Derek lets out anguish howls of pain, the world around him going black as he falls to the ground. The head hunter yells at his men, making them stop the tirade and walks over to the motionless body of the alpha and kicking Derek. "Move out, the pack will come soon, but it'll be too late. We don't want to be here when they find him."

oOo

"You totally cheated!"

"You wish McCall."

"Again."

"I could use a sixth win. You're on." Scott pressed the reset button on the game system, waiting for the start of the fighting.

"You two be careful, don't want to pay for another system, remember my dad's tantrum last time." Stiles states when he walks into the room with a tray of drinks for the pack. The pack was spending the day at Stiles' childhood home. Once a week, the pack would gather at the Stilinski residence to give the Sheriff some company. Even though the Sheriff visited the pack home as often as he could, sometimes it's easier if the pack goes to the Sheriff.

Stiles sat the tray on the coffee table and sits down on the couch, pulling Lance into his side to cuddle with his son. Lydia and Allison were on the other couch talking away and Danny was giving commentary on the battle between Scott and Jackson that was displayed on the television screen before him.

Webber and Brooke were soaking up the summer sun in the back yard and just hanging out.

Mr. Stilinski was just pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car to enter the house and enjoy his time with his family. The Sheriff opens the front door and is immediately greeted by the sound of his son's voice. "In the living room!" The older Stilinski makes his way into the living room.

"Where's Derek?"

"Said he had some stuff to take care of; he should be coming back soon." Stiles looks at his watch. "I'm going to start dinner, he should be back by the time the food is ready." Stiles gently picks the sleeping Lance up and places him back on the couch, covering the boy up with a blanket. Stiles walks out of the room and heads for the kitchen.

"Wait, we'll help, Stiles." Lydia and Allison get off of the couch and follow after their other alpha.

Sheriff Stilinski takes a spot next to his sleeping grandson, trying to relax after his hard day at work. He leans his head against the back of the couch and closes his eyes. "What did you guys do today?" There was no response, not a noise other than the shots heard from the game on the television. The Sheriff opens his eyes to find Danny, Jackson and Scott now standing with tension in their shoulders and beta features starting to come to the surface; a crash was heard coming from the kitchen. Moving quickly, Mr. Stilinski shoots up from the couch, following closely behind the betas in front of him. The group reaches the kitchen to notice Stiles holding onto the counter and breathing heavily.

Through labored breaths, Stiles managed to get orders out. "You three, search. Lydia, Allison, car. Dad, stay, watch the kids." Everything went into organized chaos. Webber and Brooke were told to come inside; Jackson, Scott and Danny took off into the woods. Lydia and Allison helped Stiles to the car and took off quickly down the road. The Sheriff stayed behind to watch after the kids and for extra measure, he called the Argents.

oOo

"Info." Chris demanded as soon as he walked into the Stilinski house hold.

"I think it has something to do with Derek." The Sheriff answers.

"Where's Allison?"

"With the others." Chris closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He hates the idea of his baby girl out there with a bunch of wolves… literally… but knows she can take care of herself.

"The kids?"

"Living room."

"I'll stay to make sure whatever trouble doesn't come here."

oOo

"Stop, right here!" Before the car even comes to a complete stop, Stiles is jumping from the vehicle and starts on a full out run. Lydia places the car in park and her and Allison jump out of the car and follow after their fellow pack member and alpha. Stiles' voice echoes throughout the forest, calling for his mate. "DEREK! DEREK!... DEREK!" Stiles spots a figure on the ground. '_God_ _no_.' the younger man starts running impossibly faster, towards the motionless body on the ground. He finally reaches the body and kneels down beside it, tears already pouring from his eyes. "Derek, come on, wake up." Stiles' hands roam over the broken body, taking note to every wound with black veins snaking away from the entry point. "Y-you're g-going to b-be fine, y-you just h-have to w-wake up." Bloodied hands go to Derek's face, lightly tapping the face, hoping that it would work.

The others come upon the scene, stopping not wanting to interfere.

Stiles leans down the whisper into his lover's ear. "You're going to be ok; we're going to get you help." Derek slightly stirs at his mate's voice.

"Stiles." Derek slightly opens his eyes.

"I'm here, we're all here. We're going to get you help, you're going to be ok." Stiles addresses the others of the pack. "Get help."

"Stiles…"

"Help. Now." The pack did as they were told, but knew that their efforts would not help. Derek had too many wounds and the poison was deep in his system by now.

oOo

Chris' phone rang; it was Allison. "Allison…"

"We need you're help, Derek was ambushed. It's not good."

"On my way." Argent hung up his phone and headed to the door.

"What happened?"

"Derek was attacked." Those were the last words spoken as Argent got into his SUV and sped down the road.

oOo

"Stiles, go try to get some sleep." Stiles did not acknowledge Scott trying to get him to go up to his room to sleep.

Lydia enters the room. "How is he?"

"Still not talking, he's refusing to go up to bed."

"You go to bed; I'll try and talk to him." Scott was shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "It'll be fine, you need your sleep. Go on." Scott nods in response and with one last glance to his best friend, heads up to his room to sleep by his Allison.

Lydia sits beside Stiles. "You should really get some sleep…"

"Not tired."

"Stiles…"

"I said I'm not tired."

Lydia leans into Stiles' side. "I'm not going anywhere as long as you're awake." The girls starts closing her eyes. "You're stuck here now; you better not dare to even think about waking me up once I'm asleep."

oOo

Brooke had gotten permission from her parents to spend the night at the Hale home. The younger teens were lying in bed, cuddling and in complete silence. When they had heard the news, no words were spoken, just warmth and the comfort of being in each other's space.

"Webber?" Webber looks over to the door that was cracked slightly, revealing Lance.

"Come on." Lance ran into the room, carrying Steve, and jumps on the bed in between Brooke and Webber.

oOo

"How is he?"

"Sedated and healing. Mind helping us getting him in here?"

Yawning, Scott, Jackson and Danny go to the SUV and grabbed their sleeping alpha. They reach the front door and decide to take Derek up to his and Stiles' room. After laying the alpha on the bed, Scott decides that he should bring Stiles up to the room.

"Lydia." Scott whispers and gently shaking the girl, trying to wake her up. "Lydia." He says a little bit louder. Getting no response, Scott rolls his eyes and picks up the red head, handing her over to Jackson so he could take Lydia to her room. Scott walks back over to the couch containing his friend's sleeping form and picks him up to carrying him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Scott places Stiles next to Derek and the two lovers immediately react. Stiles cuddled closer to Derek's chest and Derek wraps an arm around Stiles' waist, pulling him in closer. Scott was about to leave the room when he heard a voice.

"Thanks, Scott." It was Derek… thanking him. Scott smiled then left the room to go to bed for a well needed sleep.

oOo

Some time during the night, Stiles managed to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. The light from the rising sun crept into the room, falling on the occupants of the bed. Stiles tries to fight off the light by burying his head in the pillow and covers and… a hard body? The young man's eyes fly open and he immediately turns.

"Could you try not to make too much movement?" The husky, sleep-filled voice breaks through the silence. Hard lips are pressed to his and he is now completely awake. Pulling from the kiss, giving them both needed air, the other man speaks. "Good morning to you too."

"Derek!"

"Stiles!" Stiles slaps his shoulder. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Y-you... y-yesterday…" Stiles cups Derek's face again and kisses him, Derek smiled half way through the kiss and Stiles starts to cry.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm fine."

"I t-though I lost you…"

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

"T-the hunters."

"Chris is taking care of it."

"You, how are you…"

"I'm fine, sore, but I'm fine." Stiles buries his face into Derek's chest and wraps his arms around his mate's neck, pulling him closer and hearing the strong heart beat of his mate. "Y-you're hurting me."

"Shut up, don't care." Stiles grabs on tighter and presses his ear over Derek's heart.

"Stiles…" Derek grunts out in pain. "Y-you're hurting me."

Stiles, reluctant to let go, pulls away from the alpha and looks Derek in the eyes and bringing his hand to run through Derek's messy hair. "Last night, I-I thought I had lost you. H-how did you…?"

"I don't remember much, but Chris and Deaton were able to help. Next thing I knew, you were waking me up when you started freaking out."

"Sorry that I hurt you, just…"

"I know. Love you too Stiles." Derek stretches his neck out to kiss Stiles' temple. "Should we go see if the others are up yet?"

"No. They'll be fine."

"Stiles…"

"Just because everyone was worried, does not mean that I have to share you just yet. They're werewolves, they can tell." Derek just smiles and pulls Stiles in closer and wincing in pain as he did but he didn't care. He was reunited with his mate after a horrible ordeal and he was still alive, hurting, but alive, thanks to Argent and Deaton and the strong bond with his mate.

**A/N: Didn't think that I would actually kill Derek did you? I could never do that, I don't have the heart to kill people. Even if they do die, they come back from the dead somehow.**


	17. Choices

**A/N: Finally did it! Not only did I finish the latest chapter, but I finished my junior year of high school! You may be asking 'what does that have anything to do with the story?' well, my lovely readers, that means that summer is now here and I now have more time to be creative and write more…ok, I'll try to write more, this summer is going to be insane but I'll still find time.**

**Had been working on this chapter for I think about a week and a half, tricky little devil I tell ya. I have another chapter started, well multiple actually, so hopefully I'll be able to finish that one soon to upload.**

**Season two? CRAZY and it's only been 2 episodes. The grandfather is really creepy but was totally funny in the principal's office… haha.**

Brooke runs through the hall to catch up to her boyfriend of a little over two years. Finally reaching the boy, Brooke intertwines her hands with his and gives him a peck on the cheek. Instantly, the girl can tell that something is wrong with the boy. "Everything ok?"

Webber lets out a deep breath, "I turn 18 in a week."

"And you have to choose." Webber just nods his head in response. "Do you have to know the exact day of when you turn 18?"

"Don't know."

"Then can't you just wait? I mean if they're in no hurry…"

"But the longer I wait, the odds of the bite taking decrease."

"Your dad is older, why is it any different?"

"He's an alpha, even though he's human. He's the alpha's mate and is stronger."

"Have you talked to your parents? To your aunts or uncles?"

"They always say the same thing, that I don't have to choose that way of life, but in reality, I'm kinda already in that life."

"Then much won't change. You're already involved so why would it matter if you were to take the offer?"

"But you'd still be human."

"So? Your dad is human…"

"Only until the next full moon."

"Still, he and your pa have been together for years and they made it work somehow. And what about Allison? She's human and she and Scott are doing fine."

"She's a hunter's daughter."

"So? They're still…"

"Allison always has weaponry around, just in case." Webber stops walking and turns to face Brooke, looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't want that for us, you to keep weapons around just to protect yourself from me. It's not fair to you."

"That's just Allison's way, like you said, she's a hunter's daughter and Webber, we've been through so much together and this is just one more obstacle to bring us closer. I'm not running. I'll be by your side no matter what happens or what you choose."

"I-I don't…"

"No matter what you say, I'm not leaving, I'm a leach, you can't get rid of me that easily."

oOo

"Webber's birthday is coming up soon." Stiles was washing the dishes from lunch and Derek was sitting at the table, watching his mate.

"Yeah, two years sure have gone by fast."

"Who would have thought that we would have a teen and an eight year old already?" Stiles stops, memories of their family and how they got to where they are today flashing before his eyes. Derek gets up from his seat and walks over to his mate, wrapping his arms around the slender frame and resting his head on Stiles' shoulder. "D-do you think he'll take the offer?"

"Don't know. Do you wish he would?"

Stiles is silent for a moment. "From a father aspect, no, I don't want him to but from the alpha side, I am hoping that he does. Are you sure that he has to decide right on his birthday? Maybe if we give him some more time…" Silent tears cascade from Stiles' eyes.

"I wish I could give him more time, but I can't. Are you ready for the next full moon?"

Stiles leans his head back to nuzzle against Derek's, closing his eyes and giving a soft peck to his mate's cheek. "I'm ready; this is something that I feel as right. How am I able to protect our pack properly and have rougher and hotter sex?" Derek growls into Stiles' ear and nips at it. Stiles gasps at the contact and buries himself impossibly closer to the alpha and pushes his ass into Derek's crotch. Derek starts kissing down his lover's neck, stopping where he claimed the younger man and earning a gasp from said person. "Derek…"

Derek picks Stiles up and carries him to their bedroom.

Scott walks into the house, searching for his alphas. He notices Lydia sitting on the couch, reading another magazine. "Do you know where Stiles and Derek are?"

"Up stairs sucking each other's asses." Scott looks confused at first, but then he hears the noises and a look of disgust crosses his face.

oOo

"Hi, Stiles, Derek."

Stiles and Derek look up from the shelf of the grocery store and find Webber's girlfriend approaching them. "Hi Brooke." Stiles replies. Derek stands stiff, obvious that he does not wish to be at the store… in public.

"What are you guys doing out? I thought…"

"Decided we would try, haven't really been in town here for a while." Derek grunts. "Der." Derek rolls his eyes and a few more people stroll past them, staring and whispering; Stiles tries to ignore the people.

"Nice to actually see you guys outside of the house." Brooke smiles.

Stiles raises a brow. "Ok, what is it?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play a game, I know you want to talk about something, do I have to remind you who and what I live with?" Stiles nudges his head to signal the alpha, who was now scowling at a box of cereal which contained a picture of a wolf, or more like the Cookie Crisp character. Brooke tries to hide her smirk and chuckle.

"Well… I mean, it's really nothing, but it kinda is…"

"Webber's birthday?"

"H-how did you…"

"I'm Stiles, that's how." Stiles smiles. "And he's been acting not himself lately."

"Yeah, he barely talks or eats when he's at school. Has he talked to you about anything?"

"No, we've tried talking about it, but he just goes to his room for the night."

"Do you think he'll choose the bite?"

"I don't know. It's not an easy decision; everything will change if he takes it."

"Does he have to take the offer the day of his birthday?"

"Asked that myself, Derek says he can't give him any more time."

"I…"

"Brooke, you ready to go?" An older man questions. "Who are you talking to?"

"Dad, this is Webber's father, Stiles."

"Ah, Webber, nice kid. I'm Mark, nice to meet you."

"Stiles, and same to you. You have a wonderful daughter."

"Thanks."

There is a crash behind the group and the three turn to face the cause of the crash. Derek had managed to knock several items off of the shelf. "Derek!" Stiles yells and turns back to Brooke and her father. "I'll see you later Brooke. It was nice meeting you." Stiles turns around and starts walking towards the alpha. "What the hell did I tell you?"

"What? It looked at me weird."

"Who's that?"

"That's Stiles' husband, Derek."

"I-is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's just having a bad day it looks like."

"O-ok…"

"Come on, let's finish shopping."

oOo

"Happy Birthday!" Lance threw up some confetti when Webber walks through the doorway leading into the kitchen. Webber ruffles the eight-year-old's hair and walks over to the kitchen, sitting down.

"Happy Birthday, Webber." Stiles places breakfast food items on the table in front of Webber. The rest of the pack comes into the room.

"Happy Birthday, Webber." The rest of the pack was standing, their hands behind their backs.

"Thanks guys." Without warning, the pack had taken out their cans of silly string and started attacking the teen.

Derek stood in the entry way watching the pack's antics. The alpha spotted his mate, who was standing off to the side, laughing and smiling. Stiles looks over and spots Derek. The younger man nods and watches as Derek leaves the entry way and goes up stairs to their room. "Ok, everyone, birthday boy has to come with me." Stiles walks over to Webber, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder and directing him from the kitchen. "I want this cleaned when I return." Groans of protest could be heard as Stiles and Webber ascend the stairs.

Stiles and Webber come to the door leading into the alphas' room. Webber closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and feels Stiles' hand on his shoulder for support. Finally deciding that he was ready, Webber walks into the room.

Webber takes the seat in front of Derek and Stiles goes to stand on the right hand side of his mate. "Webber…"

"I know, I-I just need to know… Brooke and I… Would we…"

"Whoa, Webber, slow down. Now, what do you want to know?"

Webber takes a deep breath. "If I take the offer, will Brooke and I be able to stay together? Will I be able to control myself around her?"

"It'll be a long road, but we have a strong pack bond and that alone will decrease the time you have to try to control your wolf. You will be able to stay with Brooke, you'll understand soon enough how important she is to you." Derek informs the young teen.

Webber nods his head. "Ok. I want the bite."

Even though Derek could hear the certainty and the normal beating of his heart, but had to ask again. "Webber, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Tonight, under the full moon, you and mate will become children of the Night."

oOo

Webber spots Brooke at her locker and walks up to her with a large grin on his face. Before Brooke could speak, Webber's lips were on hers.

"Hi…"

"Come over tonight."

"Ok? Wait did you…"

"I'll see you after school."

oOo

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but are you going to tell me…"

"Later."

"Webber, did you decide?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Webber wraps his arm around Brooke's shoulder and walk out of the school together.

oOo

"Are you going to tell me?" Brooke finally stops walking, making Webber turn to face her.

"I've decided."

"I could kinda tell, are you going to tell me what you chose?"

"This morning, I talked to my parents and they answered all my questions. I know what you said and I know we'd find a way, but I had to ask… I d-didn't want to put you at risk… we can be together, pa said that with the pack bond being so strong, it'll be easier to control my wolf."

"That's great! So this means…"

"I chose the bite. Dad and I will be turned tonight under the full moon."

"That's great! I'm glad that you chose what you feel is right and that you're not just jumping into something this huge."

"For once, I finally feel as if this is where I belong."

Brooke hugs Webber. "I'm so happy for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Webber." Webber looks up at the sky, which is now slowly starting to darken.

"We better get going, don't want to be late."

oOo

"Hi dad, pa!" Webber yells as he and Brooke enter the house and start to go up the stairs to go to his room.

"Hi Webber, is Brooke with you?"

"Yes."

"Is she staying?"

"Yes, dad."

"Ok, we're heading out to the clearing at 10, be ready!"

"We will!" Webber yells in response as he and his girlfriend finally reach his room. Brooke goes over to the bed, sitting down and staring at Webber. "Whatch'a wanna do?" Brooke pats the spot next to her. Webber walks over and sits down next to the girl.

oOo

"They'll hear us."

"Dad is the only one home."

"Lance." Brooke gasps when Webber nips at her neck.

"Is outside and my door is locked."

"E-energy… tonight…"

"I'll be fine." Webber continues kissing the girl on her neck. At some point, the boy intertwines their fingers and raises their hands above their heads. Webber earns a giggle when he trails kisses down the now exposed stomach of Brooke.

oOo

"Where's Webber? Is he ready?" Derek finally arrives at home.

"He's upstairs with Brooke. I told him to be ready by 10."

Derek lets out a huff. "I'll go get him." The alpha gives his mate a peck on the lips before going up the stairs to retrieve his son. "Webber." No response. "It's time to go." Silence. Derek reaches for the doorknob and notices that it is locked. He starts to shake it violently already thinking the worse. "Webber!" The alpha shifts a little and breaks the door down. "STILES!"

Stiles hears his lover's voice and bolts up the stairs. "What…oh." The younger man looks where Derek was staring and notices the two teens. Webber and Brooke were cuddled close together and the only thing covering them was the blanket on the bed; their clothes were thrown all over the room, completely forgotten.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. "Take care of this. I'll be downstairs."

oOo

"Glad you two could join us." Derek states as the two teens walk out of the house, fully dressed, making their way to the clearing. Derek was standing in front of the group and Stiles was standing beside him. "We may now begin." Derek's eyes change to crimson. "Brothers, Sisters, fellow pack members. Tonight we celebrate the induction of two additional souls." The alpha signals Webber to come up front; the boy follows orders. "Stiles Hale, mate to alpha of Hale pack. Webber Hale, eldest son, step forward. From this night on, you will recognize your holy Mother. We will become as one, connected in new ways. Do you both swear to not only to protect yourselves but also protect your fellow pack members, present and future?"

"We swear." Stiles and Webber state at the same time.

"May you live long and prosperous. May the Night Goddess shine her light to guide and protect you."

Howls filled the silence of the night, welcoming new members to the pack.


	18. Mr Cuddlekins

**A/N: I have found the reason why I don't like to write long chapters. It feels as if I'm babbling and creating nonsense. This chapter may not seem that long, only having 2400+ words, but I think I'm going to stick to the 1500 range like normal, which doesn't seem like a huge difference, but it is, it really is.**

**The name of the chapter doesn't have too much to do what goes on, but I think it's a funny title.**

**I want to do a chapter on what Lydia did, which is a huge part in this chapter, and I want to do a chapter about just Lance, haven't seen too much of him and I think he deserves his own chapter and let people get to know him better.**

"They should just kiss already." Lydia was peaking around the corner, watching her alphas interact. Stiles was sitting on the counter, his hands wrapped around Derek's neck, who was standing between the younger man's legs. Both alphas were smiling and laughing at something that the other had said.

"Leave them be, Scott said that Stiles wants to take things slow." Lydia remains silent as she continues to watch Stiles and Derek. After a minute, Lydia turns around. "No, I know that look and no, you're not going to…"

"What? I'm not going to do anything. Why would I want to?"

"Lydia." The red head lets out a huff of air. "No, you're not getting involved, remember last time?"

"That was not my fault!"

"I don't care; you're not going to do your magic voodoo stuff to get those two to kiss or more." Lydia was about to protest again, but Allison stops her. "What will Derek think when I tell him? He will not be very happy."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Lydia glares. "I learn from the best." Lydia keeps glaring at her best friend, not believing that Allison used what she had taught her against her; her own tricks.

The red head turned back around to once again peak at Stiles and Derek. '_Closer_.' Derek and Stiles were mere centimeters away from their lips touching. '_Damn_ _you_!' Jackson had walked through the back door, interrupting the moment between the two new lovers. Lydia could see the blush and annoyed look on both Derek and Stiles' face.

oOo

"Where are Derek and Stiles?"

"They went for a walk." Lydia informs Scott.

"Ok, thanks." Scott walks through the room and heading towards the back door. Lydia shoots up from the couch, stopping Scott. "Lydia!"

"No! You're not going out there!"

"What the hell? I have to talk to Stiles."

"It can wait."

"Lydia!"

"Allison is calling for you."

"What?"

"He's on his way, Allison!" Lydia shouts. "Go, she's in the other room, upstairs." Scott turns, going to his lover; Lydia sighs her relief.

In the woods, Derek and Stiles were walking along the dirt path, holding hands and talking amongst themselves; enjoying the company of each other.

"My mom and I used to take the car and just drive around. She'd have the windows the whole way down, the radio blasting and singing as loudly as she could to the songs she knew. I would just smile and laugh at her, sometimes I'd join her, but I'd be too busy laughing." Derek was silent, listening to Stiles talk about his mother for the first time. The alpha had stopped and sat down next to the water's edge, pulling Stiles close to his body and wrapping his strong arms around the younger man. The two lovers sat in silence, watching the small ripples in the water. Stiles leans his head back, resting it on Derek's chest.

The younger man was starting to doze off when he feels hot breaths ghosting over his skin. Stiles opens his eyes and notices that Derek is slowly moving his head towards his own. Stiles flutters his eyes and closes them while moving his head closer to Derek's, waiting for the magical moment when their lips would meet…

"Derek." The voice was deep and raspy. An annoyed huff leaves Derek's mouth and turns his head to face the person who had rudely interrupted the perfect moment. It was none other than Chris, Chris Argent.

"Chris."

"Meeting with the council."

"Now?"

"I'll meet you there." Chris turns on heal and walks back the way he had come from.

After a moment, Stiles gets up, brushes the dirt from his pants and looks down at Derek. "You coming?" Grunting, Derek shifts and stands up.

Derek and Stiles start walking back to the house. The alpha stops walking for a second, making Stiles stop as well and turns to face the older man. Their heads start to slowly drift close together.

"Derek!"

"What?" Derek growls.

"Ummm… never mind, it can wait." Jackson back tracks, heading back to the house.

oOo

A month, it has been a month since the last attempt to kiss each other. Derek had been busy with pack training and meetings with the council and the Argents. Stiles was busy doing house work, comforting the others in the pack and tending to wounds from training. Lydia was starting to get impatient.

"This will simply not do, Mr. Cuddlekins. Those two _need _to kiss, but how are we going to…that's it! We'll get them to go on a date. They'll have to kiss then!" Lydia looks toward the stuffed pink dog with floppy ears. "Don't give me that look! Have you been hanging with Stiles? Yes, I remember last time, what's with everyone? That was not my fault!" The red head lets out a huff of air. "All we have to do is make sure that they're both free of their pack duties for a night and have to go on a date, without interruptions." Lydia was no on a mission: Get Derek and Stiles to kiss.

oOo

"Hey there, Scott."

"Umm, hi, Lydia."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Stiles…"

"No you're not!"

"What? He's going to…"

"No, umm, Danny is going to help you, he's, ah, he's outside in the back yard."

"Danny left with Jackson about fifteen minutes ago."

"They came back, just now. He's calling for you, go!" Scott gets up from his position on the couch and goes searching for Danny. When Scott goes outside, he looks around

"Lydia, are you sure he's out here?"

"He took a walk into the woods, go find him." Scott being Scott falls for Lydia's trick and heads towards the woods, calling for his fellow pack member.

'_With Jackson and Danny out doing whatever and now Scott, that only leaves Allison.'_

Lydia searches the house. The last room she comes to, she finds Allison talking with Stiles.

"…he's such a softy, you wouldn't guess it though. Don't tell him I told you that, he'd kill me."

Allison giggles. "I won't tell him. You two are so cute together." Stiles blushes. Lydia, having heard enough and is beginning to become impatient, barges into the room.

"Lydia, everything ok?" Stiles questions his former crush.

"Scott wondered off into the woods again…by himself!" Lydia blurts. Stiles starts to get up.

"I think Allison should go find him."

"She's right, if he's in one of his moods again. We are not finished talking, we'll talk later." The dark haired girl leaves the room, leaving Stiles staring at Lydia, who was still standing in the doorway. Stiles raised his brow in question

"Derek. Date tonight. Get ready." Stiles sits staring at the doorway long after Lydia had left.

oOo

'_Now to get Derek ready.' _Lydia goes to the alpha's room and knocks, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want?" Derek growls out, obviously not wanting to be bothered.

"Stiles wants to go on a date tonight, get ready."

oOo

"You look nice."

"You don't think it's too much do you?" Stiles questions as he spins in a slow circle, showing off his outfit for his date withDerek.

"No, not at all. You look amazing."

"Do you know if he's ready?" Stiles starts to head for the door, but Lydia stops him.

"You stay here, I'll go check on him." Lydia leaves the room and knocks on Derek's door. "Derek? Are you ready?" Grumbling echoes through the door. "Derek?" Lydia opens the alpha's door, revealing Derek standing in the middle of the room, trying to dress himself; the girl manages to hold back some laughter.

"A date, really? How the hell am I suppose to take him on a date? He knows I hate dates." Lydia gracefully walks over to Derek, helping him finish getting dressed.

"You and Stiles will have fun; the night might even end with a little kiss."

"Lydia, you set this up didn't you?"

"What? Why would I?

"Lydia…"

"What?"

"You do remember what happened last time right?"

"Why does everyone think that it was my fault? It was totally Jackson's!" Derek snorts. "Whatever." Lydia rolls her eyes. "Stiles is ready and waiting downstairs for you." Derek stalks out of the room and down the stairs to his waiting lover.

"You look nice."

Derek grunts. "Let's go." The alpha grabs Stiles' hand and walks out of the house. Once outside, Stiles leans in to whisper in his mate's ear.

"She set us up, didn't she?" Derek didn't have to give the younger man a reply; Stiles already knew the answer by Derek's actions.

Lydia was on the second floor, looking out the window and watching Stiles and Derek drive off into the distance. "If tonight goes well, Mr. Cuddlekins, Derek and Stiles will have kissed by the end of the night, and who knows, they could do more." Lydia starts laughing evilly and wrings her hands together while holding the stuffed animal. "It _has_ to work this time, it just _has_ to."

oOo

"We're home!" Allison shouts as everyone enters the house. Lydia comes down the stairs, carrying Mr. Cuddlekins. "What's that you're holding?"

"Huh?" Lydia looks down and immediately moves the stuffed cat behind her back. "Nothing. How was everyone's day?"

"Fine. Where are Derek and Stiles?" Danny questions.

"They went out."

"Where?"

"Umm…"

"Lydia, you didn't."

"I didn't do anything."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." The rest of the pack stares intently at the red headed girl. "I just said that they should go on a date and that's, ah, that's what they did."

"Lydia!"

"What? It's going to work this time!"

"That's what you said last time! Let's go, we got to go find Stiles and Derek before something happens." Allison starts pushing everyone out of the door, going back to their cars to go in search of the two lovers. The phone rings. Everyone slowly turns around, Lydia gulps. "I swear…hello? Is he ok…yeah…ok…on our way. Everyone to the cars."

"What happened?" Scott asks.

"Something happened on their date and Stiles broke his leg."

"Is he ok?"

"Derek couldn't talk long; he wants us all to go to the hospital." Lydia starts to creep back to her room, trying to go unnoticed. "That means you too Lydia!"

"B-but it wasn't even my fault this time!"

"You made them go on the date, you're going. It's in a public place so Derek won't kill you."

oOo

"Hey, how is he?" Derek stands still, growling out his frustration. Allison turns to Scott. "Where's your mom?"

"I'll go find her, maybe she knows what's going on." Scott walks away from the group in search for his mother. Ten minutes later, the mother-son duo were walking towards the pack.

"The doctors are setting his leg; it was a pretty bad break."

"What the hell did he do?"

"We're not really sure, but the EMTs had to pull him from the water." The pack turns slowly to face their alpha. "You guys can go see him when the are done setting his leg."

"Will he be able to go home tonight?"

"If everything went ok, then yes. He'll just have to be careful. Stiles will have to wear the cast for about a month or so."

"You keep us updated?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks mom." Melissa nods her head and walks off, going to find where Stiles was at and see how everything was going. The group is now looking directly at Lydia.

"What? It's not my fault…"

"If you hadn't suggested another date, Stiles would not be here."

"But, I did not have control over what happened. So, it is not all my fault." Allison was ready to retort, but Derek's voice stops the argument.

"Shut up. Lydia, we'll talk later."

Just then, the double doors open and a nurse was pushing a wheel chair that contained the loopy, completely-out-of-it Stiles. "Derek Hale?" Derek steps forward. "He is still coming out of the sedation. He'll have to take these twice a day for a week. Make sure he stays off of his leg as much as possible. The doctor would like to see him back in a month to see his progress."

oOo

Derek, being the protective alpha and mate, makes Stiles stay in bed 24/7, which is a difficult task for both parties.

"Derek, please? It's been like a year…"

"It's been a day Stiles."

"Only a day? I think you don't know how to keep track of time."

"I think you should stop fidgeting and sleep. It'll help you heal faster."

"I'm not tired, I want out of the bed."

"Sleep first, then I'll consider it."

"Liar." Derek smiles, Stiles cuddles into Derek's warm side. The younger man gets comfortable and eventually drifts off to sleep.

oOo

"Go."

"But…"

"Go, talk to him." Lydia huffs out a breath and heads upstairs to face her doom. Before Lydia has time to knock, Derek tells her to enter. The girl slowly opens the door.

"Derek, I'm…"

"Shh." Derek signals to the sleeping form. Lydia starts to whisper

"I never meant for him to get hurt, I-I just wanted…" She pauses. Derek was waiting for her to continue. "It's just, you two haven't kissed…" Derek scowls. "Thought you two would like a little push." The alpha continues to scowl.

"Der, shush." A slowly awaking Stiles comments. "Lydia, come here." Lydia hesitates. "Don't make me get up, big guy won't like that very much." She walks over to the bed, standing close to it. "You can sit down."

"Stiles, I didn't mean…"

"I know, I'm just an accident waiting to happen. Just promise you're not going to interfere with our relationship again."

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Fine, I'll stay out of it."

"Good." Stiles lays his head back down on Derek's chest and immediately falls back to sleep. Lydia takes that as her signal to leave the room.

oOo

Derek had allowed Stiles out of the room, on the condition that Stiles stay in the wheelchair. The couple was currently sitting on the water's edge, enjoying the different hues of colors from the setting sun. Stiles had his head resting on Derek's shoulder and Derek had his arms wrapped tightly around the younger man's waist.

Stiles tries to sit up. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Stiles grunts as he moves to sit up straighter in Derek's grip. Somehow, Stiles manages to turn himself around so he is straddling, as much as he can, Derek's hips. The younger man wraps his arms around the alpha's neck. Their heads start to slowly come together, eyes half lidded. Just before their lips meet, Stiles looks around, making sure there were not disruptions.

Finally, after all this time, fireworks explode as their lips meet for the first time.


	19. Wrong

**A/N: Possibly more chapters will be written quicker due to the fact that I'm practically stuck in my room for a while thanks to a stupid virus thingy. But on the brighter side of things, my family is now my slave for the next three weeks because I'm forbidden to touch anything outside of my room.**

**I'd like to thank DJDarkPixie for helping with the chapter :)**

"Danny, out." Derek growls at the goalie, who was talking to his beloved mate.

"Derek, can't it wait?" Stiles looks up at the alpha as Danny starts to get up from his spot on Derek and Stiles' bed.

"It's ok, Stiles. I have to go talk to Jackson anyways." Danny leaves the two alphas to their alpha-y duties. Once the goalie leaves, Derek closes the door behind him and jumps onto the bed, right beside Stiles. Quickly pulling the younger man into his lap, Derek pulls out some papers, handing them over to Stiles.

"Houses? Why are you looking at houses? We just remodeled this place."

"Do you like any of them?"

"Yeah, they're beautiful, are you looking for a new pack home? You know we can't go too far…"

"Not for pack."

"Who are they for then?"

"Us."

"But you just said…"

"Not for pack, just us."

"We can't just leave the pack."

"Not leaving, break from pups."

"Isn't that what 'alpha' stands for? That we watch over everyone all the time?"

Derek growls. "We need break. When was the last time we…"

"Five months, but we have been so busy."

"Exactly, we need a break from everyone else. They go out at least once a night and do whatever they like. We stay here, making sure everything is safe and that there hasn't been any advancements with intruding packs or new hunters. We need a break."

"I-I don't know, what happens if something were to happen when we were gone?"

"Did you look at where all the houses were located?" Stiles brings the papers closer to his face, reading all the information about each home. "They're all within territory limits. If something were to happen, we would know and get here in time."

"Derek, I don't know."

"Just think about it."

"Ok." Stiles snuggles closer into Derek and is soon falling into a deep sleep.

oOo

The door creaks and the light of the moon shines through the crack in the doorway. Switching feet nervously, Lance whispers. "Psst, Dad. Pssttt!" Only response was a shuffling body underneath the covers. "Psst, Pa. Pssssssstttttttt!"

Derek's head lifts up a few inches from the bed. "Lance? What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep."

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

Derek lifts up the blanket. "Come on." Lance smiles and treads across the floor and jumps under the covers, snuggling close to the warm body of his pa.

oOo

"They're sleeping; we can't just barge in there."

"It'll be fine, they like when we come into their room at night." Allison raises her brow. "That's not what… let's just get to their room."

"Shouldn't we just let them sleep?" Scott looks at his mate pleadingly. Sighing, Allison caves. "Ok, let's go." Avoiding each creaking floorboard, Scott and Allison sneak their way down the hallway, to their alphas' bedroom. Without permission, the two lovers enter the room and make themselves comfortable on the bed and quickly falling back to sleep.

oOo

"What the hell? Jackson!"

"Shhh, everyone is sleeping."

"Apparently not, you're awake, jackass."

"Come with me to Derek and Stiles' room."

"What? Why?"

"Just come with me."

"No, leave me alone."

"Lydia." Jackson pleads.

"No, Jackson, go back to sleep." Huffing, Jackson throws the covers off of his body and swings his feet over the side of the bed, letting them dangle. "Where are you going?"

"Derek and Stiles' room." Jackson stands up, briefly stretching and exits the room.

"Jackass." Lydia tosses and turns in the now empty bed with Jackson's body missing. "Damn him." The red head gets out of the bed, slipping on her slippers and treks down the hall, quickly catching up to Jackson, who smirks at her. "Shut up." Soon, Jackson and Lydia had joined the others on the bed, also immediately falling asleep.

oOo

"Webber?"

"Get up, follow me."

"What? Where are we going?" Sleep present in Brooke's voice as she sits up in Webber's bed. The boy walks over to the girl's side of the bed, bending down and picking the girl up bridal style. Brooke responds by wrapping her arms around Webber's neck and resting her head on his chest, nose at the nape of his neck. "Webber?"

"You'll see." Webber carries Brooke to his parent's room and enters. Once near the bed, Webber finds a spot and places Brooke there and then quickly mounts the werewolf pile next to his girlfriend.

oOo

'MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!' A lazy arm stretches out, blindly searching for the annoying object interrupting his peaceful sleep. Finally finding the alarm clock, Stiles continues to beat the clock until he brutally beats the machine to death. Yawning, Stiles tries to bring both hands up to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but finds one hand trapped under a very warm body. Straining his neck, Stiles manages to see that the whole pack was piled onto the bed, on top of him and Derek.

"What the hell?" Stiles manages to move his head, looking at every face. '_When did they…?_' He rolls his eyes. '_How didn't they hear the clock?_' Smirking, Stiles starts pushing the bodies off of him and quickly jumps up from his position on the bed, the bodies on top of him flying onto the floor.

"Stiles!" Everyone yells at the same time.

"Ooops, sorry." Stiles sarcastically replies. Derek smirks at his mate's antics.

"Ok, everyone out, Stiles and I have to get ready for the day." Grumbling, the pack files out of the room. Once the last one leaves, Derek walks over to the door, closing it and turning to his mate. "You sure you don't want to look at those homes?" Stiles scowls and walks into their bathroom.

oOo

"D-Derek, they'll hear us." Stiles gasps when Derek nips at his skin.

"So? Never stopped us before."

"W-We didn't have a son who could hear u-us." Derek growls, knowing Stiles was right. It would make the kid deaf and possibly blind with the sounds and just the thought of his parents doing the nasty.

"He leaves for school soon. T-the others will go out to work or s-something."

Derek growls against Stiles' neck, sending chills throughout the younger man's body. "Until then." With one more kiss, Derek leaves the young man cursing under his breath at the sensation coursing through his body.

"Webber! Lance! You two are going to be late!"

oOo

"D-Derek." Stiles manages to gasp out. Derek's tongue darting out, tasting every inch of the boy below him. "T-too long. T-take me. P-please." Derek, one wanting to please his mate, makes quick work at undressing the boy the rest of the way. The alpha trails his kisses back to Stiles' mouth, claiming it. Stiles lets out a deep, needy moan. During the kiss, Stiles manages to grab hold of Derek's shirt, pulling it over the elder's head. Discarding the shirt, the doe-eyed boy makes quick hands move to Derek's pants, going for the button and zipper. With a little help, Stiles pulls the pants off, freeing the older man; both men now completely naked, ready for the task at hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Derek and Stiles dart their eyes to their now opened door, revealing a disgusted looking Scott. "I'M BLINDED!" Scott places his hands in front of his eyes.

"Scott!" Scott removes his hands from his face, instantly regretting it. "Scott! Get the hell out of here!" Stiles shouts at his friend as he scrambles to find something to cover him and Derek, who does not seem to be bothered by the fact that his manlihood was exposed for all to see; he was smiling, basking in the glory of it, sick bastard.

"Right… so that's how that works?"

"Scott!"

Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. "What's going… oh." Allison was now looking in at the two alphas, two very naked and excited alphas. The brunette blushes and tries to get Scott to leave.

"Allison, I thought we were… why hello there. I'll get the popcorn!" Lydia turns on heal, going back down the stairs to the kitchen. Jackson and Danny were the next two to come to the doorway.

"Get that ass Stiles!" Danny shouts. Jackson on the other hand, looks like he is about to barf, green spreading on his face.

"Hey dad, I have a… holy shit!" That was the last straw for Stiles.

"Get. Out. Now! All of you!" The pack hurriedly rushes out of the room, closing the door.

"Do you think…"

"DANNY!"

"Ok, got'cha." Danny closes the door.

"They were all supposed to be out." Stiles mumbles under his breath, Derek starts laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You sure you don't want to go look at those homes?"

"You set this up! You fucker! You set this whole thing up so I would…" Derek's lips were on his, making him stop talking for the duration of the kiss. "Our son is going to be blind, thanks to you."

"That, that was not planned."

"What exactly did you tell them?"

"Told them to be home at noon for lunch."

"That is just wrrrrong. So, very wrong."

oOo

Downstairs, the pack was conversing. Webber was sitting in the corner in a fetal position and rocking back and forth. "That did not just happen. That did not just happen." Was repeated over and over as the boy tries to un-see what he saw just a few minutes ago. The others of the pack were still trying to get the vision out of their minds.

Scott, now being unusually insightful, breaks his silence. "We all know what was going on and despite how embarrassed we might be about it. They love each other right? They are our alphas and they demonstrate their love to each other and us. I think it's healthy and natural and frankly, none of our business. I hope they screw each others brains out. Why shouldn't they? The Creator made it a pleasurable way to show another person how we love them. It's one of the great gifts in this life. We should give them time away from us and their duties as Alphas as much as we can." Everyone becomes completely quiet, not believing Scott's speech.

Allison gets up from her spot on the couch and goes over to her mate, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Jackson was speechless and was now taking on Scott's normal expression of complete blankness.

Danny was smiling and blushing.

Webber was still in the corner in the fetal position.

"We're missing a good show up there. Did you see how huge Derek's dick was; massive." It was Lydia's turn to have all eyes on her; the room erupted into fits of laughter, minus Webber's of course.


	20. Ann Stew

**A/N: Phew, this is the longest chapter of the story by far, 3,042 words… crazy! The beginning is taken from another story that I started but never finished, so I decided to use it here instead.**

**Probably should do a chapter about Father's Day, but don't know what I would do for it, but who knows?**

**Hope this chapter is ok…enjoy!**

Stiles Stilinski felt like he was on top of the world; he had everything: a werewolf as a best friend, a place in a pack, but most importantly, he has a super sexy alpha werewolf as his mate.

Stiles' life was never normal, but when his best friend, Scott, was bitten by a werewolf, his life became one of supernatural, only happens in fairy tales, type of life. But, if you were to ask Stiles, he wouldn't want it any other way.

With being the alpha's mate brought on major responsibilities and rules that he and the others had to follow. Derek was extremely protective of the teen; the other pack mates would receive death glares, growls and snarling if they got too close to Stiles without Derek's permission. Stiles knew that it was Derek's counterpart, but he wished sometimes Derek would just lie off and let the others near him.

In addition to Derek's protectiveness, Stiles had to get use to the fact that when Derek was not around, he was the alpha. When the others in the pack needed something and Derek couldn't be found, they all ran to Stiles for help and comfort. Stiles was extremely protective of the pack; he made sure that he had some sort of physical contact with the others in one way shape or form throughout the school day; he would bump or brush against them if they were passing in the halls, going to their next class. On week nights and the weekends, they would all gather at the Hale home, engaging in pack activities and a dog pile.

Yeah, Stiles' life was pretty awesome.

By the time of senior year, everyone in school knew who Stiles Stinlisnki was and knew not to mess with the teen. There were rumors surrounding Stiles and his newly found group of friends, but no one dared to question the friendship in public, afraid of one of Stiles' 'groupies' coming after them, so the rest of the student body kept quiet when the group was around.

The doors to Beacon Hills High were pulled open, allowing rays of sunlight to enter the rather dreary halls of the school, the occupants, who were conversing before, were now deathly quiet, looking in the direction of the doors. A group of seven teenagers entered the school; Stiles at the front, Jackson and Scott were located at Stiles' left and right side, followed close behind while Danny, Allison and Lydia were behind the three; all seven walking with a purpose. Stiles saunters down the hall, other students moving to the side, making room for the group; Stiles finally stops at his locker, looking around acting secretive, then enters the combination and opens the locker. Grabbing all of the needed text books, the teen closes the locker, turning around to face the others, engaging in a conversation.

Near by, two girls were talking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that guy! He just... Jess are you even paying attention?" Ann closed her locker, snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face. "What the hell are you looking at? Jess!"

Jess nods towards the group that is down the hallway. "Who are they?" Ann looks in the direction her friend nodded. Jess was new to the school, moving into the area during summer vacation; Ann was her next door neighbor and the two have been joined at the hips ever since.

"Them?"

"Yeah, who are they?"

"The girl with the long black hair is Allison Argent; the other girl, the red head, is Lydia Martin. The guy standing in between them, is Danny, he is the goalie for the school's lacrosse team. As for the other three guys, the one with the blonde hair is Jackson Whittemore, he's the co-captain for the lacrosse team and the guy with the crooked chin and black hair is Scott McCall, the other co-captain. Then, the last guy, the one that all of them are surrounding, is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. He is the Sheriff's son and apparently the group's leader. Things were turned upside down when they all started to become friends. Last year, you would not see Danny, Jackson or Lydia within twenty feet of Stiles and Scott." Ann shrugs, pulls out an apple she brought from home and takes a hugs bite from the fruit, emitting a loud crunching noise.

"Do you know why they're hanging out all of a sudden?"

Ann takes another heaping mouthful of the apple, chewing while talking, "Nope, but it's some weird voodoo, that's all I know." Apple bits and juice flew out of her mouth, landing on her chin; she brought her hand up, wiping away the goo with the back of her hand.

"Seriously Ann?"

"I'm dead serious," Jess rolls her eyes at her friend and her eating habits. "They're always walking together, sitting and eating together at lunch and at the end of the day, they walk out together and drive…into the _woods_." Ann's eyes grew wide at the mention of the woods, Jess notices.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"When you said the woods, you said it the _woods _and your eyes got really big."

"The woods are scary, no one goes in there and comes back out, well except them." Ann nods towards the group of seven friends. "Last year, a girl was murdered, cut in half. Then, there was this woman, murdered, her throat was slashed and a man, also murdered, he was burnt to a crisp when the police found him."

"That's horrible."

"Tell me about it. That's why no one goes into the woods, except them; they make me _sick_." Ann glared down the hall, shaking her head in disapproval.

Jess lightly shoves her friend, laughing. "Ann, stop it, do you even talk to any of them?"

Ann gave the question some thought, really pondering her answer, then turning to her friend, "Hell no! I'm not that crazy!"

"How would that make you crazy?"

"Jess…" Ann leans in close to her friend, looking around to see if anyone is listening then whispers into her ear. "They go into the _woods_."

"You're unbelievable. Anyways, what's the story with that Stiles kid? Why do they follow him around, especially if Jackson, Danny and Scott are jocks?"

"Stiles plays on the team too, well more like sits on the bench the whole time. But that's what makes it so weird; Lydia and Jackson are _the_ couple. Danny, well he is Jackson's best friend, so I guess that explains why he's hanging out with Stiles. Then, with Scott, he and Stiles are best friends, have been since first grade."

"That still doesn't explain why they follow that kid around like they do."

"No one has an exact answer, but we think it has something to do with Derek Hale."

"Who's that?"

"He's tall, dark and handsome, but extremely scary. He comes to pick Stiles up after school every day."

Before Jess had time to ask another question, the bell rang, signaling the start of the day. "We don't want to be late." Ann was now half way down the hall. Jess stood for an extra second as the group of seven teens walked past her, in the same order they were when they walked in the building.

'Creepy alright.' Jess whispers to herself, thinking that no one could hear, until Jackson snapped his head in her direction, taking in her appearance and scowling.

oOo

"I want to know their secret."

"Why? They're just a bunch of crazies, remember? They live in the _woods_."

"Are you ever going to give that up?"

"Nope."

"Today after school, let's follow them." Ann spits out her food, shocked that Jess would even think such a crazy thought.

"No, nope, no way, am I going to follow them. We'll be killed!"

"Ann…"

"No, no one ever comes out of the woods… well alive anyways. I am _not_ going."

"Don't you just want to do something completely crazy? I know a part of you wants to find out what they do."

"No. No matter what you say, you cannot convince me to go with you to see what they do."

oOo

"I hate you." Ann and Jess were currently walking through the woods in an attempt to find out where the group of teens frequently disappear to after school.

"You're loving the excitement I see."

"Yeah, I'll be loving it when I'm hunted down, tortured and being slowly ripped apart and my body cooked in some weird, but very tasty, stew." Jess rolls her eyes and chuckles. "It's true; this little hot tomalley of a body would make one hell of a stew."

"Ann."

"Ann Stew, it'll be a one time hit! See what I did there? One time because…"

"ANN!"

"What?"

"We're here." Jess nods in the direction of the house in the middle of a clearing. The group of teens were out on the front porch, talking and messing around.

"Ok, we found them, let's go back before…"

"Come on, let's get closer."

"Jess!"

"Come on!" Jess crouches down while running, trying to get closer to the house.

"Seven servings of Ann Stew coming right up. Hot and spicy." Ann follows her friend, hunkering down behind a bush with Jess.

"Face it, McCall, you'll never win." Jackson smiles at Scott's defeat.

Scott huffs, walking over to Allison and sitting between her legs with his elbows resting on her knees and head tilted back to rest against her chest. Allison places one hand on the boy's shoulder and the other runs through his mop-like hair.

Jackson stands next to Lydia, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Stiles, when is Derek going to get here?"

"Should be coming soon, he said he was going to pick up some food and he'd be right back."

Screaming and rustling of leaves echo through the woods.

"Put us down!"

"At least someone will get to enjoy eating my body." Derek had snuck up on the girls and grabs them by their shirts. The alpha carries the two intruders to the house.

"Derek, what the hell?"

"Intruders." Derek tosses the girls onto the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" Jess rubs her butt, from where she landed, and scowls at Derek.

"You won't out scowl Mr. Scowly over there, so stop before your face permanently stays like that." Stiles earns growls and, _shocker_, a scowl from Derek. The younger boy walks over to the two girls.

"I know I'll make a great stew but, but could you…"

"You're Ann right?"

"…my mom…"

"ANN!"

"…my cat…"

"ANN!"

Ann sneaks an eye open, "You…"

"Ann, shut up. Sorry, she's kind of… strange." Stiles smiles. "She doesn't get out too much. I'm Jess." Jess reaches out her hand, offering it to Stiles, but Derek steps in front of the boy.

"Derek."

"Intruders."

"They're fine, harmless. They go to our school." Derek growls, Stiles places his hand on the alpha's shoulder. "Der. Go to the others, they're waiting for food. I'll take care of the girls." Derek is hesitant, not wanting to leave his mate with potential threats, but Stiles' voice is firm and with one last growl, Derek turns and walks over to the others.

"Where the hell is the food?" Scott complains, getting a smack on the back of his head from his alpha.

"Danny and I will go, since it seems like Derek dropped the food." Lydia intertwines her arm around the goalie's arm and walks to a vehicle, getting in and taking off.

Stiles turns to the girls. "So, what brings you girls out here?"

Ann and Jess look at one another. Jess finally answers. "Oh, um, we just wanted to take a walk." Stiles raises an eyebrow.

"You know that I know that you are lying. People just don't walk through the woods anymore. I mean, since those people were killed here and all." Jess and Ann nervously laugh. "Someone gave you a bet?" Both girls remain silent. "Mr. Scowly doesn't take kindly to intruders, as you can see." Stiles leans in closer to whisper. "We had amazing soup the last time we had company for dinner." Stiles notices both girls' reactions to the last statement. Unable to control his laughter any longer, Stiles bursts into a fit of laughter. "You two should have really seen your faces!"

Ann was now visibly shaking. Jess was blushing. "Stiles!" Jess yells. In an instant, Derek is right beside Stiles, pulling the teen close to him.

"Der, its fine." Stiles places a hand on Derek's chest, trying to calm and hold the alpha back. "He gets a little defensive when people come unannounced."

"Sorry."

Stiles shrugs, "You guys want to stay for dinner?"

"W-well, we better get g-going don't want to…"

"Nonsense, stay. You can meet the others, even though you might already know of them." Stiles and Derek turn, Ann and Jess look at one another, not sure of what to do. "You girls coming?"

oOo

"Great, Lydia and Danny are back." Stile goes to stand but Derek's grip around his waist tightens. "Der, they need help."

"Scott, Jackson, go help." Derek orders, the two betas do as they are told and go out to help their fellow members bring in the food.

Ann and Jess are confused, but keep their comments to themselves. Soon, everyone was situated in the living room and food was handed to each person. "Girls, I think you already know who everyone is, but over there, is Allison. Next to her is Scott and then Danny, Jackson and Lydia and of course, this big lug here is Derek." The pack nods their greetings. "Everyone, this is Ann and Jess." Jess and Ann give a quick wave.

After an awkward start to the dinner, everyone started to loosen up and conversation now flowed freely. Derek was still weary of the girls but knew they did not have intentions to hurt his mate.

oOo

When everyone is finished eating, Stiles gathers all the dishes and carries them into the kitchen to be washed. Derek nods to his betas and they follow his orders and head outside for some training before heading home. Words were exchanged between Derek and Stiles before the alpha and betas left. A moment later, Stiles enters the living room. "You girls want to come outside?"

Stiles, Ann and Jess exit the house and make themselves comfortable on the porch, joining Allison. "You two never did answer my question earlier." Ann and Jess remain silent. "So, why were you two walking through the woods? And don't lie about it."

"W-well, umm…" Jess stutters.

"Jess wanted to see where you guys disappeared to after school and why you guys are always together in that weird formation." Allison, Stiles and Jess look at Ann with stunned expressions. All night, Ann was quiet and only spoke when spoken to.

"Ann!"

Ann shrugs. "What? It's true. So why do you guys always stand like that when walking down the hallway? It's a type of cult thing isn't if?"

"Ann! Sorry, she's just…"

"No, it's fine" Stiles chuckles. "It's not a cult type thing, it's just, do we walk in a weird formation? Never really noticed it before. Huh." Stiles clicks his tongue at the revelation.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you guys come out here? Isn't the creepy dude like a wanted fugitive or something?"

Allison stiffens, ready to defend the pack and Stiles. Stiles places his hand on Allison's arm, telling her everything was ok. "He was, not anymore. Police found evidence to free him of all charges. As for your other question, we come out here because it's peaceful and if you haven't noticed, people think something weird is going on with our circle of friends."

Figures emerge from the woods. Derek was carrying Scott over his shoulder, Lydia was walking proudly and Danny and Jackson were supporting each other as they limped back to the house with torn and blood stained clothes. Without passing glances, the group walks into the house. Derek comes out a moment later, taping on Stiles' shoulder.

"Looks like duty calls. Allison, can you show these two out?" Without another word, Stiles follows Derek into the house and Allison stands up, waiting for Jess and Ann to follow.

Walking through the house, Jess and Ann notice that the group was gathered in the living room. Scott was lying on the couch, unconscious, as Stiles tends to him and his wounds. Danny and Jackson were sitting on the other couch, leaning against each other and trying to catch their breaths. Lydia was standing, smiling proudly for kicking the boys' asses in training. Derek was standing guard, watching over his pack.

"What the hell did you do to him, Lydia? He's never been out for this long before."

"We were there and we still do not have a clue on what the hell she did. She just went all alpha bitch on Scott's ass." Derek growls at the mention of someone else claiming the title of alpha female.

Allison, Ann and Jess reach the front door. "Ummm, thanks." Jess replies to the brunette, who just nods her head. "See you at school." Jess and Ann quickly leave, going back the way they had come earlier.

"Promise me that we will _never _come here again. Ever."

"It wasn't that bad, Ann."

"It wasn't that bad? Did you see the group when we were leaving? Blood was on their shirts and what the hell happened to Scott?" Ann was waving her arms around, trying to get her point across to her friend.

"How do you know that it was blood? It could have been… berries, yeah berries."

"Berries, really? Wow, and I thought I was the crazy one in the friendship."

There was crunching of leaves, approaching forms coming closer to the two girls. Five men, weapons strapped over their shoulders, walk up to Ann and Jess. "You two know where we can find the Hales?" Shakily, Ann points in the distance. The man scowls.

"You're going to need more practice with that face. That man back there has you beat." Jess grabs Ann's hand and heads down the dirt path of a road.

**Don't worry, no harm comes to the pack… even if it did, Derek totally kicked their asses. So, no fears.**


	21. Lance

**A/N: Didn't think that I would finish this chapter in time for tonight's episode, but I did it… I'm eating a cookie to celebrate, jelly?**

**On a personal note, I get to leave the house for the first time in like ALL week…yay! I'm going to a fundraiser for Toy For Tots tomorrow, where I'll be surrounded by 30+ Marines, some who have just come back from bootcamp or are going to bootcamp soon… so I'm going to be, uhhh, let's say preoccupied…yeah, let's just say that. Don't worry, my parents already have a thousand boxes of disinfecting wipes at the ready so wherever I go or whatever I touch will be wiped off to keep our fine young men, and women, who are defending our country safe from my diseased self.**

**Back to the story, this is Lance's chapter and I hope I captured his character… if I didn't, I tried.**

"I got it!" Webber runs out of his room, down the stairs and zooms past Stiles, momentarily falls, "I'm ok!" and rushes to the front door. Before opening, Webber fixes his shirt and hair and makes sure that Stiles retreats back into the other room. Taking a deep breath, Webber opens the door. "Hi Brooke." The boy takes a step forward, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hello."

"Brooke!" The girl's mother shouts from the vehicle and a little boy steps out, about Lance's age. "Make sure he behaves!" The mother calls to the little boy, "Bentley, do what your sister and the Hales say. We'll be back later, love you both. Hi Webber!" Webber waves his greeting and the vehicle disappears down the dirt path.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, they just kind of told me this morning when they were getting ready to leave. I hope your parents won't mind."

"No, they won't mind, they'll understand. We can get Lance." Brooke kneels down, getting eye level with her ten-year-old brother.

"Webber has a brother your age. Would you like to meet him? You two will make great friends."

"That's what you said last time, but with that creepy dude's sister." Brooke ruffles Bentley's hair.

"It'll be better this time. I promise."

Bentley shrugs his shoulders. "If I don't like him, I'm bothering you until we leave." Brooke rolls her eyes. Webber steps to the side, allowing the siblings to enter the house. Derek and Stiles were walking by with some drinks and snacks, heading to the living room to watch a movie.

"Hi Brooke. Who's the little man with you?" Stiles stops walking to talk to Webber's girlfriend.

"Stiles, this is Bentley, my brother. Bentley, this is Stiles, Webber's dad."

"Hello Bentley, nice to meet you."

Bentley looks at the older man, tilting his head to the side. "You're head looks funny."

"Bentley! That's not nice to say." Stiles chuckles, showing an amused smile. "Sorry."

"It's ok, no need to apologize." Derek stands beside Stiles after placing his food and drink in the other room. Bentley looks at Derek curiously, cocking an eye brow.

"Derek, this is Brooke's brother, Bentley." Derek smiles down at the younger boy.

A frightened look crosses the younger boy's face. "Creepy dude, looks like you want to rip my head off or something." Brooke starts pulling on the younger boy's arm, laughing nervously. Derek's face falls flat and starts scowling at the young boy.

"I'm really sorry." Brooke places her hand over her brother's mouth. "Eww! You nasty!" Bentley beams up at his sister. Stiles tries holding back his laughter.

"Um, Lance is in his room right?" Webber quickly asks, wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

Chuckling, Stiles answers his eldest son. "Yeah, he's up there, but I'd be careful. It was nice meeting you Bentley." Stiles grabs Derek's arm and leads the alpha into the living room to finally start their movie.

"Is my smile really that creepy?"

oOo

"Lance, we have someone here who wants to meet you." Webber lightly taps on the door to Lance's room; no response came other than the random thuds and shouting. "What the…?" Webber opens the door to the room. Inside the room, it was a complete battlefield. The nine-year-old boy had made a bunker and was currently shooting his nerf gun at his stuffed animals he placed randomly around the room.

Lance jumps out of the bunker, screaming orders at his 'men'. "Stay back! I'll get more… ahh! Man down! Man down! Go on without me! Save yourselves!"

The boy falls to the ground, pretending to whither in pain, flopping around on the ground like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing gasping for air.

"Lance." Webber does not look amused. From his place on the ground, Lance turns his head and looks at his brother and the company with him.

Lance growls. "You messed up the shot! Now I have to redo the whole scene!" Getting up, Lance storms over to where he had the camera and slammed it shut, shutting the device off.

"Brooke brought her brother with her and thought that you two would like to play."

"So you two can have kissy face time?" Lance snaps back.

"It's disgusting! Those noises they make!"

"I know dude! The one time…" Bentley walks into the room and Lance shuts the door behind them to have some privacy. Brooke and Webber look at one another.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was your idea to have those two meet each other." Webber leans in close to whisper in Brooke's ear. "You want to give them more to talk about?" Brooke blushes and smacks Webber playfully.

"You're parents…"

"Are downstairs, supposed to be watching a movie but they're not."

oOo

"You sure we're not going to get caught?"

"We have to be really quiet, but we can do it." Putting on camouflage face paint, Bentley and Lance grab the camera and army crawl out of the boy's bedroom. Flipping the camera around to have the lens pointed at their faces, Lance starts whispering as they continue their crawling down the hall. "We are now behind enemy lines. There is no telling what is going to happen. The soldier to my left here is Bentley, new to the squad. Chosen for his bravery. Enough small talk, we're at the entrance to the danger zone." Lance nods to Bentley, signaling for the boy to crawl over to the other side of the doorway. Making himself into a ball, Bentley rolls across the floor stealthily, looking to Lance for further instructions. Panning the camera around once again to show his face, Lance talks into the device. "We're outside of the room of enemies. Bentley is on the other side, getting a better view of what is happening." The camera shakes as it is passed to the other boy.

Through the cracked door, Bentley places the camera and slowly moves the camera to get a better view of the room and occupants. On the screen, a picture of Webber's bed and the two teens on top, feet only showing.

"Webber." Brooke gasps as Webber does something off camera. A shirt flies off of the bed, landing on the camera.

Bentley pulls the camera back and pulls the shirt, his sister's shirt, off of the machine. The young boy makes a disgusted noise and face, Lance was trying to hold back his laughter at his friend's misfortune. Bentley looks at Lance, who nods telling them they are going to be on the move. Lance rushes over to the side where the other boy was located, taking the camera back into his grasps.

"Let's see what the others are up to."

oOo

"That was a bummer."

"I'll say. I'll we got was Lydia talking to a Mr. Cuddlekins. Jackson making kissy faces in the mirror and signing into his comb. Allison had Scott tied up and was in a weird outfit and Scott was in nothing but his underwear. Danny, I-I don't even know what he was doing. Webber and Brooke weren't doing anything different than what they normally do. Then dad and pa were fast asleep on the couch."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"My dad has a secret stash of candy in his room."

oOo

"Thanks for coming Bentley, hope to see you more often!" Stiles shouts at the retreating forms.

"Bye Bentley!" Lance shouts out as his newly found friend turns to wave his good-bye. Webber was walking back to the house after escorting Brooke to her parent's vehicle and kissing her farewell.

Stiles turns to his youngest son. "Did you and Bentley have fun?"

"Yeah, we made a video of our travels. Wanna see it?"

"Ok, when we get back inside, we can all watch it."

Five minutes later, the whole pack was situated in the living room and Lance was hooking up the device to the television for viewing purposes. The video is displayed across the screen.

Lance was in the battlefield, yelling at his men and then flopping around like a dead fish on the ground. The pack laughs at Lance.

"Could be an actor." Stiles ruffles his son's hair.

Next on the screen was Webber's room. Everyone became silent, all eyes falling on the eldest son; Webber blushes.

"We'll talk about this later." Derek informs the boy.

"Lance! That is so not cool!" Lydia was on the screen, talking to her stuffed animal. "That's right, Mr. Cuddlekins, if we play our cards right we'll have everyone…" The camera drifts off of the girl, showing Bentley's face.

"Boring!" Bentley comments and continues on his way down to the next victim.

Jackson was admiring himself in the mirror and signing. "Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds…" The group chuckles. Next was Allison and Scott.

"You like when I whip you, don't you? You like when I tie you up in this chair…" Scott's eyes grow wide in the video.

"Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." Jackson snickers.

"Shut up Jackson." Scott yells.

It was Danny's turn.

"OK! We've seen enough!" Stiles rushes over to the television, quickly turning it off.

"Dad, we didn't get to finish."

"What?"

"You and pa were up next." Stiles and Derek swallow hard, not wanting to know what their son caught them doing.

"We'll watch it later, just, uh, just your pa and I, ok?"

"Fine."

"Whoa, that is not fair, you saw us…never mind." Jackson shuts up immediately.

oOo

"He's your son."

"Nuh uh, he takes after you more than he does me." Stiles slides into the bed, Derek's arms instantly wrapping around him.

"You want to see what our son caught of us?"

"I'm sort of afraid, but we should find out so we can be more careful." Stiles grabs the remote and clicks the television on.

Derek and Stiles were lying on the couch. Derek was under Stiles as his strong arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist. Stiles had his ear plastered on his lover's chest, no doubt listening to the lub-dub of each strong beat of the heart. Both men were snoring lightly.

"Yeah, he is totally your son."

"He's _our_ son." Derek rolls over in bed, connecting his lips to the other's.


	22. Unwelcomed Visitors

**A/N: I'm really surprised how fast I was able to get this chapter written, took no time at all; 2,000 words exact, phew.**

**This chapter is more emotional than the others, Webber is faced with some…issues, but the pack is there to help.**

**I know I've been slacking on this, so right now, I'd like to take time and thank everyone who has taken time to read/ review/ alert my stories and without you lovely readers, this story would not be where it is today, so I thank you guys.**

**Like always: if there are errors, they're staying… I apologize in advance.**

The Hale pack was outside in the back yard enjoying the summer day as they bathed in the sunlight. Each pack member was laughing and carrying on with their usual antics. Scott and Allison were attached at the hip as usual and were lying on a blanket, wrapped up in each other's warmth. Lydia and Jackson were currently in the middle of a dominance battle… of water balloons. Lydia was winning, knowing when to dodge each oncoming balloon and pelt Jackson with every single one of her balloons. Danny was sitting in a lawn chair, reading a book; Lance and Bentley were playing soldiers at the edge of the woods. Webber and Brooke were up in the tree stand, cuddled together, looking over the pack and Derek and Stiles were preparing the food for their festivities. Derek was standing by the grill, cooking, and Stiles was standing right beside the alpha, engaging in small talk.

oOo

"Do you think he'll still remember us?"

"Hon, everything is going to be fine, just, just trust me." The man grabs his wife's hand, squeezing it reassuringly as they drive their way up the dirt path.

oOo

"Food's ready!" Stiles shouts as he places the plate of steaks on the table. Scott gets up first, helping Allison to her feet. Jackson drops his remaining water balloons to the ground, allowing Lydia to throw a few at his retreating form, hitting her target each time. Danny sat his book down on the chair, making his way over to the food. Webber helps Brooke down from the tree stand. Lance and Bentley, never getting out of character, crawl their way to the table, grabbing a plate and putting a piece of steak on it, they make the table a safe bunker as they enjoy their food. Derek and Stiles were the last two to sit down and grab their food but first ones to start eating.

Halfway through the meal, a knocking on the front door drifts on the wind, making its way to the ears of each werewolf. Derek starts to stand, but Webber tells his pa that he would go get the door. Sitting back down, Derek lets the boy run through the house, stopping at the front door and opening it.

"Hi, how can…" Webber stops, stunned at the people standing directly in front of him. The teen's heart rate increases and the rest of the pack can sense the change. Getting up from the table, food quickly forgotten, the pack, Derek and Stiles in the lead, stalk towards Webber and the unknown guests. The teen comes into view; Webber was standing in the middle of the doorway, door opened completely and two figures, a male and female, stood on the other side. The male and female notice the approaching forms and smile in greetings.

"Hi, you must be the Hales." The unknown male extends his arm, offering it as a greeting, neither Derek nor Stiles taking his hand. Taking his hand back, the male opens his mouth to explain. "We're Webber's parents."

oOo

"How…they can't just come here out of the blue! Those bastards left him! They left him alone, to fend for himself. He's just a kid and they left him! Like, like a fucking puppy!" Stiles was pacing his and Derek's room. Derek was standing with his arms outstretched, trying to grab a hold of his mate and calm him down. "He's ours! He's our son, not theirs! We took him in when he had no one! When they fucking left him! They can't take him away from us! They, they think they can just show up out of the blue and take him back?"

"Stiles…" Derek takes a step towards his mate.

"He's our son, Derek! He's one of us, _part_ of us!" Stiles was now facing Derek, tears threatening to fall if they haven't done so already. The alpha finally manages to grasp Stiles, who collapses in his grip and lets the tears fall freely, sobs wracking his body. "H-he's o-our s-son." Derek's grip tightens around the smaller frame; his hand going to the back of Stiles' head, running his hand through the short brown hair.

"It's going to be ok, Stiles. Webber's not going anywhere."

oOo

"Whoa, you do not look good dude." Bentley comments.

"Sorry…" Lance was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know much about what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good; the whole pack was on edge.

oOo

Dead silence. Nothing but dead silence as Webber sat in his room, Brooke trying to comfort him the best she could. "They can't just demand you to go home with them."

"But they are going to try. It's not even the fact that they want me to go home with them; it's that they have the nerve to come here after three years. They abandoned me! They up and left when I wasn't even home and they think they can just show up here?" Brooke rests her head on Webber's shoulder and tightens her grip around his waist. "I lived on the streets, sleeping under bridges and in back allies. I went days without food. Why? because of _them_. _They_ did that to me. _They_ didn't care when they were packing the car with their belongings. _They_ didn't care about when I would return home to an empty house! _They_ didn't fucking care!" Webber takes a deep breath. "It's like they know, they just fucking know, when my life starts to look up and things are going great for once and they just have to show up! They're not my parents, they might have taken care of me when I was a kid, but Stiles _and_ Derek raised me, the pack raised me, not them!" Brooke runs one hand up Webber's back and up to his head, pushing his head into her chest, letting him hear the steady beating of her heart.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get through this. We're not going to let them take you."

That night, the Hale pack was on edge and barely got any sleep as they awaited the next day and what was to come.

oOo

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Webber's dead beat parents showed up early the next morning and were currently sitting in the kitchen of the Hale home, surrounded by the pack.

"Guys, let Derek and I talk to Webber's… parents." Stiles swallows hard at the word 'parents' when he tells the others to go into the other room for some privacy. The pack lingers for an extra second, hesitant to leave, but eventually all exit the kitchen. Sitting up in his chair, Stiles places his elbows on the table, one of Derek's arms immediately wrapping around Stiles' shoulder and the other was placed on Stiles' thigh that was shaking uncontrollably. "Mr…."

"Bates."

"Mr. Bates, three years ago you and your wife abandoned Webber, leaving him to fend for himself. Why, after all this time, are you showing up at our front door, demanding Webber to go back home and act as if nothing happened?" Stiles was having a hard time keeping calm, but with Derek sitting beside him, some of the tension left his body.

"Mr. Hale, my wife and I, well, at that time, there was stuff going on…"

"That you just up and left your son?"

"It's, it's complicated…"

"How is it complicated? Webber went out one day to hang out with friends and when he came back, the house was empty. His whole life gone within a quick moment when he realized that he was on his own. What would have happened if he never found Derek or I? Hell, he was out on the streets for god knows how long. Do you want to know how we found him? Huh? He was sleeping under our porch, trying to stay warm and out of the weather. Sure, he was in good health, but what if he wasn't? What if he hadn't slept under our porch? What if he just died on the streets because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time or he got deathly sick and couldn't get to a hospital?"

"Mr. Hale…" Mr. Bate began, but Stiles does not let the man finish.

"No, you don't get to speak, you don't have a right. Webber is _our_ child, not yours. We took him in, clothed and fed him. He's ours, you left him. You have no right to call yourselves his parents. He's a great kid, one that you two do not _deserve_."

"Stiles…" Derek tries to calm his mate, but failing. Stiles voice does not falter.

"Out. I want you guys out and never to return."

"Mr. Hale…"

"Out, or do I have to remind you that this is a 'no trespassing' area and that my father, Sheriff, would be more than glad to escort you two down to the station?" Mr. and Mrs. Bates stand.

"That won't be necessary, we'll be going." The husband and wife start to walk to the front door. Mr. Bates turns around to face Stiles and Derek. "I know it's no excuse for what we did, but we did it to protect him, there were things going on that we didn't want him involved in. To protect him, we had to leave, leave him behind. We knew he'd find a place, he's a smart kid and from your speech back there, we know he found a great home, a loving family. We miss him terribly, but we know that we can't just take him back. He knows how to find us if he ever wants to talk." Without another word, the man and woman exit the house.

Webber runs down the stairs and out the front door. "Wait!" he yells, making the two figures stop and turn around.

"Webber…" Mr. Bates starts until Webber cuts him off.

"Three years you two completely left me. For months I was running around, trying to keep myself from danger, trying to find shelter every night and not knowing when I would get to eat next." Webber closes his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "I met Andy, a jackass; he was the one that managed to keep me alive. He knew the way of the streets; he was my only life line. Then one day, he found this place in the middle of the woods, luckily, that was going to be my new beginning. Without these people here…Webber signals to the people standing behind him, "I would not be here, I would still be roaming the streets, if I was alive that is. You guys might have raised me when I was a baby, but these guys, these guys took me in when nobody else wanted me, when you guys _abandoned_ me and for that, I'll never forgive you. When you two get in your car and drive out of sight, that will be the last time we'll ever see each other. You may say that you had a reason, but I don't care, you could have sent me to a relative or something instead of just leaving me. When you leave, don't bother coming back, my family won't like that too much if you do." Webber walks backwards towards the pack on the front porch. Brooke reacts immediately, going to stand beside her boyfriend and placing a hand on his shoulder. The pack soon followed the girl's action, going to stand beside the teen.

With one last glance, Mr. and Mrs. Bates continue their walk to their car, getting in and driving off to never be seen again.

Webber was more than just another member of the Hale family. He was Webber Hale, the eldest son of Derek and Stiles Hale, older brother to Lance Hale and mate to the most beautiful girl in the world. He was _pack_.


	23. Kidnapped

**A/N: By geeklover89's request, this chapter comes to life. I hope that this chapter is what you want/expect it to be. It's a gruesome chapter, mostly because of Derek and the pack's attack on the kidnappers.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Good luck guys, see you when you all get back." Stiles kisses his mate good-bye and waves farewell to the other werewolves of the pack, leaving for training. As the figures disappear into the woods, Stiles walks back into the house, closing the door and going to the kitchen to get Webber and Lance's lunch ready for them.

"Lance! Webber! You two are going to be late for school!" Stiles shouts up the stairs and hears footsteps padding down the hallway above and running down the stairs. Holding the two bags of food out, each boy rushes past, grabbing their lunch and rushing out the door. "By dad!" both call out before shutting the door behind them. Shaking his head and smiling, Stiles strolls into the living room, taking a seat on one of the couches, turning on the television. The young man soon finds the dark world crashing over him, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

Stiles awakes a few hours later, getting up and stretching the sleep from his body. Getting up from the couch, Stiles walks around the room for a moment then decides to go up to his room to take a shower. On his way up the stairs, he can sense that something is wrong, feeling as if someone was watching him. Turning around, the brunette sees that no one is behind him. Sighing in relief, Stiles turns to continue his walk up the stairs; his breath hitched in his throat.

"Hello Stiles." Those were the last words Stiles heard before he was shot, falling down the stairs screaming in pain. Hitting the floor with great force, Stiles tries to stand but pain shoots through his body from the bullet wound in his shattered leg. Heavy footsteps were echoing through the house's structure as the man stalks down the stairs towards Stiles' bleeding form. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the man watches in fascination as Stiles struggles to fight, crawl across the floor, trying to get out of harms way. Smirking evilly, the man takes a step towards the man on the floor, kicking the wounded leg. Stiles screams out in pain, bringing his hands down to grasp his throbbing leg. "It's a shame, you know, I came here for Derek and the others, but as luck would have it, they're not here. Looks like you're going to have to do." The man brings his leg back, gaining force and kicking Stiles in the temple, instantly knocking the kid out of the conscious world

oOo

"Can't…we…take a…break?" Scott, Jackson and Danny were lying on the ground, panting as their bodies heal themselves. Lydia was still standing, waiting for her next task.

Rolling his eyes at his betas, Derek approaches them. "Five minutes." Derek growls out as he watches his betas sigh in relief at the small reprieve. The betas were consumed in their own world, talking amongst themselves and Derek and Lydia were engaged in conversation.

"Have you talked to Webber about his options?"

"Stiles and I try to talk to him, but he just avoids the topic. We figure when he wants to talk about it, he'll come to us or one of you guys."

"He'd make a great wolf."

"Yeah." Derek sighs. The alpha was busy with his own thoughts that he didn't notice his betas standing around him, fully shifted. Looking up and now becoming more aware of his surroundings, Derek takes off running towards the Hale house. Arriving at the house, the pack notices the front door kicked down. Sprinting into the home, the smell of blood assaults the werewolves' noses. Derek and the others quickly search the house for Stiles, calling out his name, even though they know he's not there. "Lydia, Jackson, Danny get Lance and Webber from school. Scott, call Allison."

oOo

Stiles woke to a throbbing headache and pain shooting through his body from his busted leg. Slowly opening his eyes, Stiles is hit with sunlight coming from the window up high on the wall covered with heavy duty bars. Eyes finally adjusting to the room, Stiles manages to move his stiff neck to look around at his surroundings. The room was small, closet-like. He was lying on a cot and off to the right, a decaying toilet sat. '_Great, I'm in prison, literally_.' Stiles mumbles to himself as he tries to get more comfortable on the cot. Pain shoots up his leg and the boy tries to muffle his screams. Bending over slightly, Stiles manages to look at the bullet wound. '_That's going to bruise_.'

Leaded footsteps reverberate through the empty halls of the rundown prison. The footsteps finally stop outside of Stiles' cell. Stiles looks up at the smug face of his kidnapper. "Sleeping beauty is awake." Stiles scowls at the man. "Nice try, that scowl couldn't even scare a cat. Anyways, we're moving you; big honchos want to meet you." Unlocking the door, big man walks into the cell, grabbing hold of Stiles and starts dragging him out of the room. "You little son of a bitch!" Stiles bit the man on the arm; making the guy release him just enough to fall to the ground and start hobbling down the hall. "Come back here you piece of shit!" The man catches up to Stiles and hits the boy in the head; Stiles immediately falling limp.

oOo

"Webber, you're wanted in the office." The teacher holds the slip out for the teen to grab it. Instantly, Webber starts to panic, not knowing what he did to be called to the office. Shakily, the teen walks down the hallway and stops short of the office. Through the main window, Webber sees Lydia, Jackson and Danny sitting in the room. Grabbing the handle of the door, Webber enters the room, the three betas immediately stand, their faces dark.

Once outside and in the car, Webber breaks his silence. "What's going on?" Danny, who is sitting in the back with the teen, avoids making eye contact with his nephew. Jackson grips Lydia's hand, squeezing it.

"Webber, s-something happened to your dad."

Webber's world came crashing down around him. "I-is he ok? What happened?" A million questions were running through his mind, but if he found out that his dad was fine or was going to be fine, he would have started to calm, but life never happens the way that we want.

"He, he was kidnapped. We don't know where he is, but we have Allison and her father talking to their contacts with the other hunters and Derek is out trying to get a trail."

"We have to go help…"

"It's too dangerous for you. We're going to pick your brother up now and then we're taking you to your grandfather's house."

"But…"

"Webber, please. We don't know what's going on yet and the last thing we need is you and your brother out there and something happen. We're going to get him back; your pa would die before he gives up the search."

oOo

A bucket of ice cold water was poured on Stiles, shocking his body into consciousness. "What the hell…?"

"Good, you're awake. It's rude of you to sleep when you have company." Stiles growls at the man. "Now, that's not very nice." The man grabs Stiles by the throat, slamming the young man into the wall. "Think you're tuff, do you?" The grip around Stiles' neck tightens. "What about when I do this?" Grabbing Stiles' arm, the man twists it, instant snapping sound of bones breaking. Stiles bites his tongue, keeping himself from screaming out in pain. "I want to hear you scream. Let's see how you scream when I tear you inside out." There was a sharp, excruciating pain in Stiles' stomach. Angered at Stiles' lack of screaming, the man drops the now blue, blood soaked, boy to the cold cement floor. The unbroken arm goes to his newest wound, applying pressure to stop the excessive bleeding. Stiles was quickly falling into a black abyss, his life flashing before his eyes.

oOo

Derek signals to his pack. They're all in position, ready to attack the ones that dared to take his beloved mate. "Webber, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Came to save dad."

"Get out of here, it's too dangerous."

"I'm going in there; he'd do the same for Lance and me. I am not letting him down now." Pride swells in Derek's chest. The alpha allows the boy to help, but his mission is to get to Stiles and get him out as quickly as possible.

"Webber, you will find a way to the top floor, Stiles is up there. You're going to have to be crafty, they have this place surrounded. Allison will help as much as she can so stay near her as long as possible." The plan was set. With one more nod, the pack charges the building, instantly killing the people who were on the first floor. Advancing in the building, Allison and Webber find a way to the top, no men guarding this specific area. Allison stayed in front of the teen, weapons at the ready if they were faced with trouble.

Throats were ripped out left and right and the occasional disposal of limbs as the pack continues through the building. The pack finally makes it to the door which held Stiles' slow heartbeat. Allison and Webber were coming up the stairs when they noticed the others just making it to the top floor. Allison and Webber look towards Derek, who nods and within one swift motion, the pack ambushes the room, Allison and Webber were close behind. The huntress was shooting every man that charged at the teen who went to his father's aid. Holding back his emotions, Webber kneels down at his dad's body, lightly tapping the older man's face.

"Dad, come on, wake up. I need to get you out of here." Stiles' eyes are heavy.

"W-Webber?"

"Yeah, can you stand at all?" Stiles barely moves his head, telling his son that he's unable to move. "I'm sorry." Webber braces himself and tucks one arm under Stiles' legs and the other wrapped under his arms. Stiles' good arm wraps around Webber's neck, trying to help the young boy support the wait of the grown man. Dodging the battle, Webber rushes his dad out of the room and down the stairs. After the long, excruciating run to the waiting van, Stiles is placed in the back and the vet starts working on the broken body.

"W-Webber…" Stiles' voice is weak. Webber scooches his was into the back, grabbing his dad's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Silent tears were cascading down his face.

"I-I'm so p-proud of you." Stiles caresses the boy's face. "I-I love you, I'm g-glad you're our s-son." Stiles smiles weakly.

Webber tightens his grip on Stiles' hand. "I love you too, dad. You're going to be ok. You're going to pull through. Y-you're a fighter." Pain shoots through Stiles' body and his head lolls to the side, eyes closing. "Dad?"

"He's ok. I gave him a sedative for the pain."

After what feels like an eternity, the pack emerges from the building. Clothes covered in blood and all were recovering from their wounds. Derek was in front of the group. Seeing Webber and the unmoving body of his mate, Derek starts to panic.

Without looking up, Dr. Deaton can sense Derek's terror. "He's just sleeping. He sustained major injuries and the pain was overwhelming." The alpha gets inside the van, sitting slightly behind Webber. Derek wraps his arms around the teen, who reacts instantly and falls into the warm embrace but never letting go of Stiles' hand.

oOo

"How is my son?" The Sheriff was dropping Lance off at the pack home.

"He's in bed, sleeping. Do you want to go up and see him?" Derek held the little boy in his arms. Taking a deep breath, Sheriff Stilinski puts on a brave face and ascends the stairs. Opening the door to the room, the Sheriff's breath hitches. Stiles was covered in bandages and stitches, looking so frail. Walking over to the bed, Stiles' father places a kiss on his son's forehead and leaves the room.

"Call me if anything happens." Sheriff Stilinski leaves the house, not knowing how to deal with the situation and goes back to the station, hoping that his work will keep his mind occupied.

That night, Lance and Webber were sleeping in Stiles and Derek's room. The rest of the pack made a make-shift bed in the hallway, just outside of their alphas' room.

oOo

"Is everyone ok?" Brooke quickly asks as the front door opens, revealing Lydia.

"Everyone is fine." Lydia steps to the side, letting the girl into the house.

"How's Webber? Stiles?"

"Webber is fine. Stiles has a while to go before he's back to himself, but he's alive and recovering as we speak."

"If I was there, those bastards wouldn't have known what hit them. I would have disemboweled them, put them back together and do it again. Doused them in gasoline and set them a blazin'." Lydia looks at the girl smirking and Scott, who was walking past, was looking at Brooke with terror.

Wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulder, Lydia leads the girl to the living room. "I knew there was more than one reason why I like you."

oOo

Derek, Lance and Webber were cuddled together, touching Stiles just enough so the man would know that they were there beside him. Brown, doe-like eyes slowly open. Stiles can feel the warmth surrounding him and smiles. Lance was lying on Derek's chest, with the alpha's one arm wrapped around him. Lance had his foot resting gently against Stiles side. Derek's other hand was holding Stiles and every so often, Derek's thumb would rub against his mate's skin. Webber was lying in between Stiles and Derek, the boy's feet by their heads. Stiles smiles at the sight and an almost silent sigh leaves his lips.

Derek's eyes open and quickly turns to see his lover's face. "Hi."

Stiles voice is low and raspy. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Derek squeezes Stiles' hand and in response, Stiles returns the pressure.

Stiles takes another glance at his family, smiling brightly. "Great, just, just fantastic." Stiles shifts his body closer to Derek.

"Stiles?"

Grunting and wincing in pain, Stiles continues to shift his body closer to his mate. "W-wait…. H-hold on…there." Stiles brings their lips together.

"Eww, that's just nasty. Can't you two just wait until after Lance and I are out of the room?" Webber grumbles sleepily, turning in his sleepy state. Derek rests his forehead against Stiles.

"Webber, shut up." Smiling, the alphas' lips meet once again.


	24. Wanted

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner finally got some time to hang out with friends and got writer's block. I had no idea what I wanted to do for the next chapter; wanted to do something more romantic or upbeat since the last chapter was kind of depressing and all, but this chapter isn't that much better.**

**Anywho, got the inspiration for this chapter by listening to 'Wanted' by Hunter Hays. I'm in love with the song and him, just… wow. This chapter was written pretty quickly, so I'm just going out on a limb and hoping that it's ok.**

Everything was new. The world around him looked brighter, he was smiling and laughing more and was impossibly nicer to people. The only downside to their relationship thus far is that Stiles' father was still unaware of the chemistry between the two, but Stiles tries not to dwell on that fact, that's a worry for another day. It has only been four months, but Stiles knew that he and Derek were meant to be and nothing was going to get in their way. The new lovers were spending all their free time with each other; from the sun's early light to the darkest point of night. Derek and Stiles were inseparable.

"Derek, we're here!" Stiles and the pack enter the alpha's house, throwing their backpacks onto the floor next to the front door. Talking and laughter drifted through the house, evading the pack's ears.

"In the study!" Derek's voice rings out. The pack disperses, going to the kitchen or living room as Stiles walks to the study's entrance. The study was only for Derek, Stiles and special guests or meetings. The rest of the pack only entered the room once a month to participate in the meeting with the Argents. Stiles opens the door to the private room, the two occupants, Derek and an unknown woman, standing as the young man enters the room. "Stiles, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Zoe. Zoe, this is my mate, Stiles." Zoe and Stiles outstretch their arms, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles."

"Same to you Zoe." Stiles replies taking his hand back and looking over the woman standing in front of him. Zoe was tall and slender, long, red hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile could make the world stop. Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his mate's voice.

"Stiles, Zoe here is going to be staying for a while. She and I have some pack issues to discuss."

"Ok, I'll go make up the guest bedroom and start dinner." Stiles ducks his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him and heading downstairs to regroup with the others. Before descending the stairs, Derek calls out for his mate. Stiles turns to face the alpha. "Everything ok?"

"Not quite." Derek grabs Stiles around the waist, pulling him up so their lips could meet. Pulling away from the kiss, Derek and Stiles stare at one another, smiling. "Now, everything is ok." Letting Stiles go with one more kiss, Derek leaves the young man in the middle of the hallway and goes back to the study.

oOo

"Dinner is ready!" Stiles announces as he sets the last platter on the table. A thunder of feet pad their way to the kitchen, pushing and shoving their way to the table, trying to be the first. After the pack is situated at the table, Derek and Zoe enter; Derek going to his normal seat and Zoe taking one of the remaining seats left. The meal was full of conversation. Zoe and the pack were conversing, trying to get to know one another.

"So, tell us how you managed to meet Mr. Sourwolf over there." Stiles looks towards Zoe, waiting for her response.

Chuckling, Zoe began to explain how she and Derek ended up crossing paths. "Our parents were great friends and one time, they organized a party and invited my family. It was slow at first because there weren't too many kids there that were my age. I had seen Derek before, but didn't care for him too much, too angry all the time." The pack stifles their laughs. "He pulled me to the side for some reason and I was not in the mood to talk to him, so, I pushed him into the lake out back."

"You caught me off guard!" Derek retorts. Stiles and the others were laughing at their alpha's misfortune. Derek glanced at Zoe with _the_ look. The look that Derek gives Stiles in intimate moments, the look Stiles gets when it is just the two of them, hidden away from the world. The look that tells Stiles that everything is going to be fine and that he is the mate the most loving man in the world. Stiles' mood drops as his world crashes around him. He knew that it was too good to be true, that Derek deserved better. Zoe would be the best choice, Stiles was nothing compared to _that_. The woman was everything Stiles was not. She was strong, independent. She had great looks and she would make a better choice for a mate than he ever would. Hell, he wasn't even a werewolf; he couldn't protect the pack like he should be able to. He was nothing other than a scrawny, hyperactive, accident-prone human. Sure, Derek did cute things and made sure that Stiles knew that he loved the teen, but when presented with a woman like Zoe, how could Derek resist? The rest of the meal, Stiles sat silently, mindlessly pushing his food around on his plate and avoiding eye contact with the others at the table.

oOo

"See you guys later." Waving good-bye to Derek and Zoe, the six teens exited the house and dispersed, going to their own vehicles.

"Um, Allison, I'll catch up with you later." Kissing his girlfriend good-night, Scott wanders over to his long time best friend, getting into the robin egg blue jeep. Stiles kept his eyes forward; starting the jeep and heading off down the dirt path. "Stiles, what's wrong?" Stiles remains silent, not replying to his friend. "You were happy, but then half way through dinner, you wouldn't look or talk to anyone." Scott's friend refused to answer the questions. "You know that I'll get the answer somehow, one way or another." Scott opens the door of the fast moving jeep, jumping out and running the rest of the way to his own house.

Stiles parks in the driveway, getting out and drags his feet to his front door. Unlocking the door and trudging upstairs, the young man enters his room, immediately jumping into his bed, ready to fall victim to the darkness and forget his life up until this moment. There was light taping at his window, without looking, Stiles already knew who was there. The taping continued but Stiles, with a light stream of tears, refused to get up to open the window, allowing Derek into his room. Soon, though, the taping stopped, allowing Stiles to fall asleep; Derek stayed on the roof all night, heart aching to be with his saddened mate.

oOo

"Stiles! Stiles!" Scott calls out, running down the hallway, trying to catch up to his friend. Finally reaching Stiles, the young wolf places a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles slows his walking. "Stiles, what the hell is going on? Derek went over to your place after we left and said that you wouldn't let him in." Stiles was refusing to meet Scott's gaze. Scott tightened his grip on the other teen's shoulder. "Stiles, did Derek do something to hurt you?" Scott's eyes were pleading, waiting for an answer or a clue about what was hurting Stiles. Huffing, Scott lets go of the shoulder and turns to walk back down the hallway, leaving Stiles by himself.

An arm wraps around his a few short seconds later. "Follow me." Lydia drags Stiles to the nearest custodian closet, shutting the door and turning to face the boy. "What's wrong?" Stiles, again, stayed quiet. "Stiles, you do realize who is in here with you right? Must I remind you of the last time?" Stiles' head shoots up, eyes growing wide. "Good, now, you are going to tell me what is going on." Shakily sitting down and tears threatening to fall, Stiles looks up at the red head. "Oh, Stiles." Lydia kneels, wrapping her arms around her fellow pack mate.

"I knew it was just a matter of time. I can't compete with that. She's so, so… they deserve each other. The, the way he, he looked at her… W-who was I kidding? I-I knew I was trying to make m-myself something that I a-am not." Lydia knew what Stiles was talking about, she figured it out last night, but wanted the boy to talk about it instead of just calling him out on his feelings. "I-I can't have his c-children. I-I can't protect the pack like, like she c-could. I-I'm j-just the h-hyperactive teen, n-nothing to o-offer him." Lydia squeezes Stiles, trying to give him some sort of comfort, but knowing that the teen would not feel better unless he talked to Derek.

oOo

Lydia, Allison, Scott, Danny and Jackson hike up to the pack home seeing Zoe outside sitting on the front porch. Spotting the group of teens, Zoe gives a weak smile and downcasts her eyes, kicking her foot in the dirt. "Hi, Zoe." The group greets.

"Hi."

"Is, um, is everything ok?" Allison asks the guest.

"Derek has been depressed all day. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't even look at me or leave his room all day. I decided to come out here, thinking that he just needs some space or something."

"Guys, stay out here with her. Allison and I are going to talk to Derek." Grabbing Allison's hand, the two girls enter the house, going straight to their alpha's room. Lydia knocks lightly on the closed bedroom door. "Derek, it's Allison and Lydia. Please let us in." Growling from behind the door reverberates through the structure. "That's it, we're coming in." Barging the door, Allison and Lydia were able to enter the room. Derek was lying on the bed, zombie-like. Rushing to Derek's side, they help the man to sit up.

"You have to go talk to him, Derek." Allison soothingly rubs the older man's back.

"He won't let me in his room. I don't even know what I did."

Taking a deep breath, Lydia starts to explain the situation to Derek. "Stiles thinks that you and Zoe are made for each other and that if he leaves you two alone, that eventually you and she will get together. He thinks that he's doing you a favor. He thinks that you can do better than him and that you two shouldn't be together because he's not a perfect mate because he can't have your children and he's human." Hearing the words made Derek jump up from his position on his bed, jumping out of the window and running to his mate.

oOo

Stiles had all his lights turned off in his room and had himself submerged under his duvet and silently weeping into his pillow he was clinging to; eventually crying himself to sleep.

The window clicks open, opening a portal into the teen's room. Silently entering the room, Derek notices the figure of Stiles covered with the blanket and slight snoring invading his ears. Careful not to make too much noise, Derek stalks his way to the teen's bed, sitting on the edge and pulling the blanket away from the younger man's face. Derek looked at the venerable form of the teen. Stiles looked at peace and so innocent when sleeping, a sight that the alpha would never get use to. The older man places his hand on Stiles' cheek, caressing it and rubbing his thumb over the silky skin. Stiles moves into the touch, sighing in relief as he slept. '_Derek'_ was whispered into the silence. Derek leans forward, pressing his lips to Stiles' temple.

Slowly, chocolate eyes blink open, staring up at the strong facial features of the alpha. Instantly, his eyes start to fill with tears.

"Stiles." Derek's thumb brushes away an escaped tear. The younger man grabs the blanket, trying to bring it up to hide himself. Derek grabs the blanket, refusing to let the teen hide. "What's wrong?"

Stiles takes in a shaky breath. "I-I knew it was t-too good to b-be true. You and Z-Zoe should b-be together. I can't o-offer what she c-can. Y-you gave her the l-look. The l-look that s-says that you'd do anything for her, the l-look that w-we are only to share." Stiles is now sitting up, back facing the older man. Hearing Stiles' confession, Derek crawls across the bed to wrap Stiles in warmth, to show Stiles that no one will ever come between them, that he will not leave him, that he loves him and only him.

Wrapping his arms around the slender body, Derek rests his head on Stiles' shoulder, kissing where neck and shoulder meet. "I want to show you something." Getting up, Derek pulls Stiles from the bed and exiting the house.

oOo

"Derek…" Stiles looks out over the city and the alpha wraps his arms around Stiles' waist.

"Stiles, this will be ours one day. This is my wolf showing you that he can provide for you, that he wants to share his territory with you. My wolf may have chosen you before I even recognized the feeling, but now; I wouldn't have it any other way. Stiles, you are my everything and without you, I'd be nothing. I want you to feel like you are part of the pack because you are pack in every sense of the word. I want you to feel wanted and to know that no matter what life throws at us, I'll always be at your side." Derek nods his head, signaling something. Suddenly, light music starts to dance on the winds. The alpha grabs the younger man and the two lovers dance under the Night Goddess.

_When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_


	25. AN

**A/N: Probably noticed that 'Hi, dad' has been deleted. After reading over it, I decided to make some changes and I might upload it as a separate story that way it doesn't clutter up 'Whatever It Is.' This does not mean the end for this story. I want to continue with both plots, they'll just be uploaded as separate stories.**

**I am not sure how frequent I will be able to update the story after this last week of June. The month of July is booked for me, but I'll still be writing down ideas and planning chapters out in an unorganized brain.**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken their time in reviewing/ reading/ alerting this story.**


	26. Update AN

**Sorry, this is not a real chapter. I'm trying to come up with ideas on how to continue this story, but I'm stuck. But, as I am trying to get out of the rut, I have started another story… yes, Sterek, is there anything better to write about? Hehe.**

**As I leave tomorrow for a week, which I am excited about except the fact that I have to miss Monday's episode because there aren't going to be televisions in the room. I'm going to try not to go crazy, *eye twitch* I decided to put some story ideas out there for you lovely readers. These ideas are open for anyone who wishes to take the idea and bring it to life.**

**I have been thinking about these ideas for a while and they could be fantastic when the right person writes the plot. So, instead of harboring the ideas in my mind and not actually writing a story based off of them, I decided just to put these ideas out there for others.**

**Drum roll please….**

**First up: The Teen Wolf cast going onto Dr. Phil/ Jerry Springer/ Maury type of show**

**Second: A mental hospital. Stiles was admitted when he was younger when his mother first died, but Stiles isn't crazy, his father just thought he was. Derek comes in later and has to share a room with Stiles.**

**And lastly, the TW cast is on some reality television show like Jersey Shore or the Real World.**

**Not much information, but that will be left up to whoever wishes to write the story/ stories.**

**Have a great week guys!**


	27. Never Normal

**A/N: First real chapter since getting back from free enterprise week and having surgery so bare with me as I try and get back in the swing of things.**

**I was going through one of the multiple and fantastic STEREK tumblr's and got inspired. As soon as I read the idea, I instantly started laughing and I knew I just had to do my own spin on the idea.**

**I'm not going to babble on like usual… I'm doing that at the end of this chapter… so here you guys go for the latest chapter in 'Whatever It Is.'**

**Enjoy!**

Stiles and Derek should have known that their lives would never be normal or even have normal aspects. This included sex.

The two mates would always try and make time, while everyone else was out, to become intimate but something would always happen or come up that would make the mood disappear. Then, when they finally got back into the mood, everyone was at the house. However, with not finding enough free time, the worst would happen when the two were finally getting it on.

The first time they were interrupted was the time the Sheriff had found out about Derek and Stiles together… as a couple. Stiles still shudders at the thought and can't look his father in the eyes.

oOo

_Thumping outside of the window brought Stiles out of his mini panic attack. 'Breathe Stiles, just breathe.' Turning around, he wonders over to the window to open it for his lover._

"_Scott said…" Before Derek has a chance to finish his sentence, Stiles pulled the alpha's head down to crash their lips together. Derek immediately reacted. Grasping Stiles, Derek picks the younger man up so Stiles is able to wrap his legs around Derek's waist. The two continue kissing as Derek places Stiles on the bed and crawls over the smaller form. Roaming hands went under Stiles' shirt, making the teen shudder at the contact._

"_Derek." Stiles moans as Derek moves from his lips and to where shoulder and neck meet, stopping to suck on the pulse point. Stiles bucks his hips up, meeting Derek's thrust as the alpha moves his hips downward, the motion causing both men to moan in pleasure. Stiles finally comes down from cloud nine when he feels his hands being held above his head by Derek's strong hold. "Wa-wait!" Derek stops to look at Stiles._

"_I'm…" Stiles pecks the older man's lips._

"_Just..." Stiles gets out from underneath the alpha to go over to his dresser, pulling out something. Turning his head, he addresses Derek. "Lay down, on, on your back and take your shirt off."_

"_Stiles." Derek growls out._

"_J-Just do it, or…"_

"_Fine." Derek follows Stiles' orders. "Happy?"_

"_Close your eyes." Derek growls. "Derek." Stiles' voice is firm and has the unspoken message of 'or you're not getting a piece of this fine ass today.' So, Derek closes his eyes and waits._

"_What the hell?" Derek snaps his eyes open when he hears the clicking of handcuffs around his wrists. "Stiles." Stiles gives no reply. Instead, he attaches the cuffs to the headboard and moves his head to Derek's neck, having his hot breath shoot across the alpha's ear as he leans in to nip at Derek's ear. Derek growls in approval. Stiles then starts kissing his way down the older man's neck, down the bare torso and stopping at the edge of Derek's jeans; Derek bucks up which causes Stiles to force his hips down, pining them to the bed._

"_No moving." Stiles orders as he starts to take Derek's jeans off. Derek is now in full glory, his godly body exposed to the world but only Stiles has the pleasure of seeing it. "Fuck!" The alpha groans in annoyance. "Just… don't go anywhere." Stiles looks at Derek and chuckles. "Right."_

"_Stiles."_

"_Be right back." Stiles scurries out of the room and down the hall, leaving Derek completely naked on his bed. Derek closes his eyes in frustration and lets out a small growl. His eyes shoot open._

'_Fuck!' Derek starts to rattle the cuffs, hoping to break free of the confines. He listens as the footsteps get closer to the bedroom. He starts rattling the cuffs harder._

"_Stiles, I…" Sheriff Stilinski was standing in the doorway, mouth agape and in complete shock. A moment later, Stiles, not paying attention, was rambling on and runs into his father._

"_I'm hoping this…umf." Stiles looks up. "This looks really bad doesn't it?"_

"_Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski's voice was calm, the voice that told Stiles that he was in some major shit trouble. "I'm going to leave and come back in an hour. This," He motions to Derek, "better be taken care of before I return and I AM not talking about…" He shudders at the thought. "Got it?"_

"_Uh, yeah… got it." Stiles stutters and watches his father leave his room to walk out of the house. Stiles looks back at Derek. "That was, uh…"_

"_Stiles!"_

"_I-I could help but father's rules and…"_

"_Stiles." Derek growls. "I'm going to rip your throat out,"_

"_With your teeth. Haven't heard that one before."_

"_Get me out of these." Derek struggles with the cuffs._

"_I have a better idea." Stiles pounces on the bed, straddles Derek's hips to move his own against the alpha's. Stiles leans down to capture Derek's lips._

"_Stiles I wanted… Stiles!"_

"_He came back didn't he?" Stile turns to face his father. "I'm dead aren't I?"_

"_Very."_

oOo

Let's just say after that incident, the two mates tried to be more careful of when and where sexy time occurred, but of course that's hard when you're the alpha of a pack of teens and the mate to the hyperactive-hormonal Stiles.

Stiles wasn't just doing it to get Derek all flustered, he was doing it for every time he had caught another pack member in the middle of the act. Who was he kidding? He was totally doing just to get his brooding alpha mate all hot and bothered.

oOo

"Stiles, we've got company!" Derek's voice dances up the stairs. Hearing his mate call for him, Stiles smirks to himself. '_Perfect_.'

"I'll be done in a few." Stiles shouts back and starts to plan his revenge, sweet, sweet revenge. Stiles wouldn't have to plan revenge if Derek had actually listened to him instead of cockblocking. But no, the alpha didn't want to take another chance that the Sheriff would find them since the last incident. So, now, Stiles is going to make Derek pay. Grabbing the small container from their bed side table, Stiles makes himself comfortable on the bed and makes quick work at Stiles junior. He knows that Derek can smell and hear his little moans of pleasure and the thought drives Stiles over the edge.

Once finished and cleaned up, Stiles saunters down the stairs to his waiting mate and quests. Stiles has to hold back a chuckle when he notices a sweating and blushing Derek sitting on the couch, claws extended and puncturing into the arms of the furniture. The other man, none other than Chris Argent, was looking on, his talking never faltering.

"Stiles, a word." Derek manages to compose himself enough to get off of the couch and drag Stiles down the hall, out of Argent's hearing rage. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What? I didn't…"

"Yes. You did."

"Oh, you mean." Derek growls. "Sorry, couldn't help it." Stiles gives a mischievous smile.

"Stiles." Derek states through gritted teeth.

"You couldn't take care of it last night, so I decided to take matters into my own hand." Stiles chuckles.

The alpha closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. "I'm going back in there and when Chris leaves, we're…" Stiles' hand snaps out, grabbing Derek's growing bulge. Derek swallows and tries to contain himself. "We're…" The grip tightens. Derek starts to sweat.

"What was that Derek?"

"We're, uh…" Stiles has Derek right where he wants him. Removing his hand, Stiles goes about his business and acts as if nothing had happened. Derek tries to calm himself down before he returns to Chris.

Derek finally is ushering Chris out of the house and immediately rushes to find his mate, slamming Stiles against the nearest wall and attacking the younger man's neck with hot kisses. Stiles pushes Derek away. "Stiles!"

"Not tonight, too tired." Stiles walks away, heading up to the bedroom and falling asleep. Grumbling, Derek makes his way to the bedroom and snuggles close to his lover. "Derek." Stiles' voice was firm, leaving no room for arguments. He smiles when Derek growls but stops his advances. Success.

oOo

Derek isn't the kind to let something go, especially after Stiles' stunt all those years ago, yes Derek Hale hasn't forgotten, he was just waiting for the perfect moment. That moment just happens to be tonight.

Five years since the incident that left the alpha with a terrible hard-on all night and into the next morning. He was restless but figured Stiles would cave and give him _some _sort of release, but the little bastard fell asleep, leaving Derek to suffer all night. Well, it was time for pay back.

That night, Stiles made a lovely pack dinner, like always and was cleaning and putting the dishes away. Lance, Webber and Brooke were in the backyard playing; Scott and Allison were cuddled on the couch watching a Lifetime Movie; Jackson and Lydia were fighting about god-knows-what and Danny was on the phone with his current boyfriend. Derek, well Derek was lurking in the shadows and seductively talking to Stiles through their bond, making his mate pick up his pace to get done with his duties quicker.

Upon finishing, Stiles grabs hold of Derek's wrist, dragging him up the stairs to their room, locking the door so that a certain red head wouldn't bother them, turns around and crash his and Derek's lips together. Fumbling through the room, the lovers find their way to the bed, falling unceremoniously onto their bed. Both men make quick work of undressing the other and getting ready for well needed bonding time.

Stiles was meeting Derek thrust for thrust and calling out the alpha's name and babble words. The younger man was close to climaxing when Derek decides to get his revenge, without warning, Derek lets loose.

Stiles eyes shoot open and his nostrils flair. "Did you… you totally did! Derek!" Derek smirks. "You asshole! You totally… oh my god!" Stiles grabs the nearest object, a pillow, and covers his face, trying to get rid of the offending smell, but it does little to help. Derek lets out a hearty laugh, watching as his mate struggles to find anything close to a breath of fresh air. Stiles starts to choke on the smell.

Derek starts to panic when he notices Stiles having a difficult breathing. "Stiles." Stiles' mouth gapes like a fish out of water. Pulling out of Stiles, Derek runs over to the window and immediately throws the window up, trying to get untainted air into the room. He runs back over to his lover. "Stiles!"

"De…" Stiles passes out from lack of clean oxygen. Derek jumps on the bed and starts shaking Stiles.

Downstairs, the others are at a standstill, listening to what is happening above.

"Should we…?" Scott questions as he looks around at the others in the room.

"Like hell I'm going into that room. It's already starting to seep through the ceiling, imagine what it's like in the room." Danny informs Scott, getting agreeing nods from Lydia, Jackson and Allison.

Brooke, Webber and Lance enter the room. Webber wrinkles his nose. "What's that… he didn't?" He already knew the answer. Once someone smells that once, no nose can recover.

"Did someone die in here?" Brooke, even without werewolf smelling abilities, could smell the rancid smell leaking into the room.

"Kids, go grab your… never mind, just get into the car. We're getting ice cream." Lydia starts to usher the three younger pack members out of the room. Lance was jumping up and down in excitement while Webber and Brooke try to cover their noses to keep the smell out. The group leaves and they do not return until many hours later.

Back upstairs, Derek was still trying to wake his unconscious mate but all attempts failed. However, in his panicked state, Derek did not notice Stiles' eyes flutter open. Keeping quiet, Stiles watches Derek pace the room.

Smirking, Stiles lets out a chuckle that gets Derek's attention. "Stiles!" His eyes grow wide as a smell hits his nose. "You…"

"Payback's a bitch." Derek falls to the floor, gasping for fresh air.

**I…ok, there… I can't even think of words to even describe this chapter so I'm not going to try. Instead, I'm going to go on to much more important matters, like the upcoming episode.**

**I've seen the promo and the trailer… haven't we all? and well, first off. WHAT THE FUCK? I seriously hate Allison at the moment. I know that she hates Derek because of the whole 'my mom killed herself because Derek fucking Hale bit her' but she doesn't think/realize that Derek did that to save her boyfriend, her one true love, the one she's been seeing 'secretively' since like forever. Without Derek, Scott would be d.e.a.d! I could continue on about my hatred for Allison right now, but there is someone more important to discuss: Stiles.**

**I've been reading tumblr's and what others have to say and all I have to say is that if Stiles dies, there will be no show… none! But I have faith that Jeff wouldn't do that to us.**

**Also, while gathering information about the upcoming episode, I have stumbled upon when Stiles is on the floor gasping for air? OUR BABY! How, why, what is this world coming to? First Stiles cries TWICE and now he's on the floor in pain? Then there's the fact that Matt, creeper-stalker-Kanima's-master-Matt, has a gun pointed at Stiles. This is so not cool; sure we all have written/read stories about Stiles getting hurt and whatnot but for it to come true? That's too much to handle!**

**This other piece of information could be nothing but I want to know what yunz think. So all the victims, except one, were all 24. **

**24 is Stiles' lacrosse number.**

**In a previous episode it was suggested that the kanima was trying to protect Stiles instead of killing him, which makes sense because of the episode where the mechanic dies and the infamous pool scene, the kanima had a chance to kill Stiles but never did.**

**There's a connection between the whole mother dying after child birth thing… maybe Matt has mommy issues?**

**Stiles doesn't have a living mother.**

**Jackson's biological mother is dead.**

**If Isaac's brother is actually Matt, then he also doesn't have a mother. (the yearbook photo of the swim team lists Isaac's brother and the person pictured looks exactly like Matt.)**

**I'm just going to stop now before I completely lose my sanity… ok so it's been gone for awhile now but that's besides the point. I'm not sure where I'm going or what point I'm trying to make, my thoughts never make sense when they're written out, but they make sense in my mind and there are plenty more ideas about what's going on in Teen Wolf but I'm not ready to share/ don't know how to word them to even make sense.**

**Ok, this note is starting to become longer than the actually story so this is where I thank all my lovely readers for sticking with me and taking time to read/review/ alert my stories. Thanks!**


End file.
